


From Ashes to Beauty

by BettyLovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Original Character(s), Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Slug Club, Sweet Kisses, Sweet/Hot, Theo is a Treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 80,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyLovegood/pseuds/BettyLovegood
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts is re-opened in September 1998, only a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort’s defeat? As far as Hermione is concerned, she’s solely focused on finishing her education, go through her seven N.E.W.T examinations and find a career she truly enjoys. Nothing more. Until Draco Malfoy sets foot back in school, that is…
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 56
Kudos: 229





	1. Eighth Year

**1.**

_Something is up with Draco Malfoy_. This was Hermione's first thought when she woke up the day after her birthday, feeling languid and restless. She was back at Hogwarts to complete her seventh year, her schooling having been disrupted on account of the war. She opened the curtains on her four poster, squinting a bit at the splendid morning sun, and grabbed the notebook and ballpoint pen she kept on her side table. She'd developed a habit of jotting her musings down quickly after waking up and preferred not to fuss with a quill and inkpot. Muggle tools proved to be easier, allowing her to write before forgetting what was on her mind.

After the war, Hogwarts never was the same. Following the events of the Final Battle, the castle, much like the rest of the wizarding world, was devastated, and its reconstruction took all summer. Hundreds of grieving witches and wizards teamed up to put walls and ceilings back together in a place which used to be sacred. The reopening hadn't come without hiccups, but Headmistress McGonagall went through with the new school year. Inter-house unity, especially for the returning 8th year students, was paramount. That's what she asked of them during her speech after the first night feast. However, this was easier said than done, especially in regards to the Slytherins.

Three of the four school Houses - Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor - had always been happy to inter-mingle, and the sole huge conflict between each other surfaced when it came to Quidditch but at least this rivalry didn't make it far past the pitch. What Professor McGonagall requested proved harder to accomplish than she hoped, even in the microcosm of Hogwarts; as one might expect, social reconstruction would take much longer than putting brick and mortar back together. The fact that known and convicted Death Eaters, followers of Lord Voldemort, and their sons once belonged in Slytherin House was significant enough to grant an air of mistrust towards current Slytherin students.

While Hermione had Ginny and Luna with her, most students from her year, like Harry and Ron, didn't come back to graduate, and had gone on to find jobs instead. Too many of them in years below had suffered some kind of loss; parents, siblings and friends had succumbed to the terror of war and blood supremacy. Thus this year, Thestrals were visible to most students at Hogwarts.

At the beginning of the year, the mood surrounding the castle was sombre and it perfectly reflected the gloomy weather of September. McGonagall, however, was relentless. Her visible strength of character and the fresh start of the first-year students instilled a new sense of purpose in everyone else to continue honouring Albus Dumbledore's legacy, the spirit that pushed Hermione and her friends during their D.A. days. The younger kids arrived with wide eyes, eager to learn and explore, and although it seemed impossible, the rest began to fall back into the routines they'd established in previous years. While Ginny took to practising Quidditch and Luna went out to feed and talk to animals, Hermione only focused on studying for her N.E.W.T.s. That is, until Draco Malfoy came back.

For two weeks since the school year started, Slytherins remained aside. Surprisingly, their house had the fewest new additions during the sorting ceremony: a pale round-faced brown-haired boy and a dark-skinned girl with long, curly, jet-black hair. The girl looked sad to join the Slytherin table, but her new fellow Slytherin did not. He stuck his nose up high, reminding Hermione of one very blond, very conceited boy. The boy's nose didn't stay up for long, however, as two days later he was sporting a blue and purple eye. She wanted to feel bad, but she couldn't.

Over-age Slytherin students who were evacuated before the Final Battle and didn't stay to fight were required to repeat their last year in order to take their N.E.W.T.s and graduate. Some of them didn't make an appearance. After the main war trials and with ongoing investigations, some families, like Gregory Goyle's and Millicent Bulstrode's, chose to go into hiding. The rest tried to distance themselves from Voldemort supporters. Those who couldn't escape their surnames - like Theodore Nott, whose father was a convicted Death Eater - had a lot of work ahead to be accepted back into the wizarding society. Regardless of their alliances, all students in Slytherin could be seen keeping together at all times in small groups, and no one dared talk to them except to make snide comments. They were left alone for the most part and they seemed to prefer it that way.

Draco Malfoy was a different case. His family's trial lasted all throughout the summer and well into the new school year, so he hadn't been present for the first two weeks.

On the night of September 12th, a Saturday, Hermione had gone down to eat dinner early so that she could spend some time in the library before it closed. Ginny was still out, which left Hermione to sit alone with Luna at the Gryffindor table. They sat in companionable silence as Hermione filled her plate and her blonde friend read a new copy of The Quibbler. It seemed Xenophilius had just started publishing it again that week. The Great Hall was mostly silent, except for a group of excited third-years sharing their Hogsmeade haul. Hermione was drinking some of her pumpkin juice and she could hear them laughing rather loudly, their sudden cackles echoing through the room. They were fussing over a small gadget from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when a group of three boys in Slytherin uniforms entered the Hall.

Hermione recognised Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott at the front, walking leisurely toward their table and shielding somebody behind them. Although both boys were quite tall, it was unmistakable who the third boy was. With white-blond hair parted to the side and longer in the front, his fringe falling in his eyes... it was impossible to miss Draco Malfoy. He kept his head up high, pointedly looking straight ahead, and seemed unperturbed by the sudden whispering around him as people took in his arrival. But despite his attempts to appear unfazed, his stiff shoulders and almost unnaturally straight back told a different story.

At this point, even Luna had stopped reading her magazine to gaze at the trio. They sat at the far end of the long Slytherin table, Malfoy facing the wall, Nott to his right and Zabini in front of them. They'd bypassed the group of girls in their year, the Greengrass sisters and Tracy Davies, who barely looked up from their conversation, seemingly oblivious to the boys. Pansy Parkinson sat a few seats away from the girls, always on the fringe of the group, and kept her cold gaze focused on her former friends.

"What is _he_ doing here?" a male voice said amongst the older students in Hufflepuff.

Luna shrugged and went back to reading. Hermione noticed some looks being directed from Malfoy back to her; clearly they were anticipating a louder reaction from her than they were getting. Turning back, her gaze fell on Zabini, whose dark, slanted eyes were trained on her. She couldn't decipher his expression. She'd never really paid much attention to the boys in Slytherin, but she couldn't deny that Zabini was very good-looking, and he seemed well aware of this fact. His cheekbones were high under his dark skin, and there was an aura of mystery around him. Hermione guessed that was probably why he seemed to be popular with girls and boys alike, even outside of his own House. Behind the handsome face, he was also a living contradiction. Arrogant and vain, he used to be quiet except to express his disdain for muggles, muggle-borns and Voldemort supporters in equal parts. She could never figure him out then, during Slug Club meetings. Now, he'd just been very quiet, much like his loner - also handsome - housemate Nott, as though they'd been waiting for something.

It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall stood up from her meal and walked around the long staff table down to where the newly arrived boys were now sitting. She approached Malfoy and he stood up, his shoulders tense. She said something inaudible to him and extended her right hand. He hesitated for a second before finally taking her hand in his own. Hermione could barely make out his profile and was intrigued about this exchange. Though he had been welcomed back by the headmistress, his posture didn't relax.

"How curious," Luna said in her characteristically-sweet voice.

Hermione thought Luna might be commenting on one of the articles she was reading. But when she turned to her friend, Hermione saw Luna was looking in the same direction she had been, the magazine forgotten on the table.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

Luna turned to her with a small smile and simply said, "His ring is gone," before filling her own plate.

Hermione sat, momentarily shocked by the observation. She looked back to see Malfoy was moving to sit down again, and was able to glance at his hand for a second when he pushed his robes over. Sure enough, she saw no trace of the silver slithering snake ring he'd perpetually worn since their third year.

She frowned, wondering what that could mean, but said nothing. Luna was once again engrossed in another Quibbler article, taking bites of food in between turning pages, and Hermione felt like she should be just as disinterested in the situation. She started eating her dinner, taking slow, thoughtful bites. So what if a former Death Eater came back to finish his studies while his father was imprisoned for an indefinite amount of time in Azkaban? Every student was entitled to complete their education, she believed. Even if, in her opinion, some people had made the wrong choice about not returning.

Hermione had spent her summer after the war with Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys, with the occasional visit from some of the surviving Order members. Getting back into a normal routine proved difficult, and her relationship with Ron suffered because of it. When he and Harry had finally told her that they planned on taking jobs offered by the Ministry, she wasn't exactly surprised. She was, however, a bit disappointed that Kingsley didn't seem to put much importance on the seventh-years finishing school. She had tried her best to convince Harry to come back to Hogwarts with her. She had spent most of her time talking to him and, in the aftermath of the war, he had really opened up to her, sharing private information about his experiences in the last year. It had filled some gaps about Sirius, his parents, Snape, and the Malfoys. While Harry had testified against Lucius, he felt conflicted about Narcissa and Draco, as both seemed to have been mere pawns in a much bigger play than they realised at the time. He told her how Narcissa had lied for him and they discussed in depth their experience with Draco and the snatchers at Malfoy Manor. Even Ron, as bitter as he was towards the Malfoys, had to admit that, to a degree, power and blood supremacy had taken a seat to love and loyalty.

This left Hermione curious. Curious about the mind of a young man who accepted the task of murdering the most powerful sorcerer in the world without a real guarantee for the safety of his family. In the end she, Harry, and Ron had done their best during the trials to speak in favour of both Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa was granted house arrest instead of prison; Draco, an obligation to come back to Hogwarts and complete his final year.

Never mind him, Hermione wasn't going to dwell on the Malfoys a minute longer, she had other issues to worry about. She tried to push the thought out of her mind as she considered new study outlines for her N.E.W.T.s.

She finished eating supper, said goodbye to Luna, and headed up to the third floor towards the library.

· - ·

Three hours later, Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room, where she found Ginny sitting in front of the fireplace. The room was very warm, a contrast to the rain that was still falling outside. Hogsmeade days always guaranteed that students would go to bed earlier, exhausted from the day's activities, so the two girls were alone aside from a few stragglers coming back. Hermione put down her books on a table nearby, sat next to Ginny on one of the large couches and watched as she deftly shuffled a deck of cards.

"Hey, 'Mione," the redhead said with a smile.

"Hi, Ginny. How was your date?"

"Oh, it was great!" She gushed and pointed next to the books. "Harry brought me those flowers, isn't he adorable?"

A bouquet of fresh white lilies sat on the table, almost glowing in the firelight. Hermione thought it was a strange choice considering their use in muggle funerals, but Ginny didn't need to know that. Idly, she thought of the times Ron had surprised her with a bouquet, and wondered if it had been him who'd advised Harry to gift Ginny flowers.

"It's sweet," Hermione responded conversationally. She'd always liked more practical gifts, but she could acknowledge flowers as being a nice gesture.

Ginny put her cards down. "We visited the spot where the new shop is going to be. George was supervising today and says they'll be able to open soon now that fifth-years and up are permitted to visit Hogsmeade most weekends. Angelina has been doing a great job managing the one at Diagon Alley," Ginny said with a sad smile. "Ron was also there; he was hoping to see you."

Hermione nodded. This was partly why she hadn't left the castle. "He mentioned he'd have the day off as well, yes," she said trying to sound noncommittal. She still felt like she needed to put some distance between her and Ron before everything went back to normal.

"We ran into Neville and Hannah Abbott, too," Ginny explained. "So it turned into a double lunch date kind of situation."

Hannah Abbott was a Hufflepuff student in the girls' year and a Prefect. She'd missed her sixth year of school when, early on after it started, her muggle mother had been brutally murdered by Death Eaters. As a half-blood, it was mandatory for Hannah to return to Hogwarts the following September, but she had to resit her sixth-year classes. Neville, Ginny and Luna had taken over leading Dumbledore's Army by then, and Hannah was a member. She was a sweet girl. The fact that her and Neville had made a connection made Hermione happy. Both of their families had suffered greatly at the hands of Death Eaters, but she supposed there was no light without the darkness.

"And?" she urged.

Ginny looked around conspiratorially before continuing. "Harry also got a room at the Three Broomsticks," Ginny whispered, a faint blush adorning her pretty face.

"Oh!" Hermione let out in a huff.

Ginny bumped her shoulder. "I won't go into details; I know it can be weird because Harry is like your brother. You dated my brother too, remember? I just hope one day we can gossip about...you know," she stammered, "when you find someone else."

Ginny went back to shuffling her deck and Hermione saw she was handling tarot cards. The fact that Ginny continued studying Divination when her future career was in playing Quidditch boggled Hermione. It wasn't like she outright didn't believe in it, but she thought Professor Trelawney wasn't a very good asset amongst the brilliant Hogwarts faculty.

"Let's ask what's in your romantic future, shall we?" Ginny suggested, handing her friend the deck of cards. "Here, focus your energy to flow from yourself into the cards."

"This is stupid," Hermione protested.

"It's fun! Please, indulge me for once?"

Hermione gave in and closed her eyes, sighing. She concentrated on what Ginny told her to do, putting her energy into the deck she had in her hand.

"Now concentrate on your love life," her friend said, giggling mischievously. If Hermione's eyes weren't closed, she would have given the redhead a dirty look. "Now spread the cards out and choose the three that call to you the most."

Hermione did just that. When she opened her eyes, there were three upturned cards in front of her. Ginny grabbed the first one which read "The High Priestess".

"Oh, this is you in the past," she explained. "It represents wisdom, mystery and understanding. It indicates that you've been in need of new experiences and may wander somewhere outside of your comfort zone. Also encourages you to lean more on intuition to reveal secrets hidden. That's interesting, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Next is your present, and you chose 'Justice', which represents karma and the idea of balance. Maybe you're looking for an equal relationship in which both you and your partner are on the same page..."

Ginny looked at her friend with a mixture of pity and apology. Coincidentally or not, she'd touched on the subject of the reason for her brother and Hermione's break up. When she announced she wanted to come back to Hogwarts to finish her studies, Ron had inquired about when they'd be able to see each other. Unusually clingy, he'd wanted to spend all their time together during the summer and she'd felt overwhelmed. She understood they'd been through a war during which he'd almost lost her, but she felt smothered staying with him. They each had a different impression of their relationship and independent lives. So while they'd agreed to stay as friends, he hadn't stopped letting her know how much he loved her. She didn't have the heart to reciprocate his sentiments. She did love him, but not like she used to.

Hermione had ambitions which went beyond being granted a job for having fought and survived a war, settling down with someone and going through the motions of building a family right away. She had always enjoyed the challenge of passing a difficult class with an Outstanding, solving an impossible enigma…risking her life, yes, but feeling gratified afterwards, as well. Ron accepted going into training to become an Auror, like their friends Harry and Neville and so many others in their grade. During the summer, he often talked about being unsure if he wanted to be a successful family man working for the Ministry like his father. It seemed he was headed that path either way. Having an incomplete education didn't sit well with Hermione, and neither did staying in a relationship just because it felt safe.

Finally, Ginny cleared her throat and continued her reading. "So the third card you pulled was the 'Page of Cups'."

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked, but Ginny just smirked. "Oh, come on!"

"The Cups deal with emotions and this specific card is a bearer of good news. In the future position, the Page of Cups means that you're about to face an opportunity, but you need to take it before it quickly passes by."

"Okay..."

"Do you want to ask a yes or no question to clarify?"

"I don't."

"All right, I'll ask for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's not how this works."

"Well, I say it is," Ginny declared. "Grab the deck to give it your energy and spread the cards again while I ask."

Hermione humoured her and repeated the ritual, closing her eyes, concentrating on passing on her energy through the cards and spreading them out on the floor in front of them.

"Will Hermione find love this year while at Hogwarts?"

"What? Ginny, I don't like anybody from Hogwarts," she protested. "And I'm probably the oldest witch still studying."

"So what? Zabini is almost a year older too and he's a looker," Ginny said matter-of-factly with a shrug.

"He's a Slytherin and quite arrogant."

"Never took you for a prejudiced person. I don't know, that Beauxbatons girl sang his praises for a while. I always wondered..." Hermione looked at Ginny with a horrified expression and the redhead laughed. "I'm just teasing, please grab the card to answer my question."

Hermione looked at the cards and she went to choose one at random, but weirdly, at the last second, she decided on another one.

"Six of Cups," she read.

"Cups again, huh?" Ginny said and then giggled. "This is very apropos because, in a yes or no situation, it means to leave the past behind, lock the skeletons in the closet, if you will, and move forward."

"How convenient," Hermione responded before standing up and moving to grab her books.

"It also means 'yes', you know," she heard as she was about to ascend the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Good night, Ginny," she called back.

· - ·

It was a ridiculous tarot card reading, but the next day she still couldn't stop thinking about it. Why was it so important for everybody to find a lover or a partner? She just wanted to do the best she could in classes, get her N.E.W.T.s and succeed in finding a job she enjoyed. Right now she enjoyed studying, so she spent all of Sunday at the library.

On Monday, they had Herbology class first thing in the morning. As they were being asked to position themselves in front of a new type of plant, Ginny walked to stand next to Hannah on the opposite side of the table from Luna and Hermione. The redhead winked conspiratorially at Hermione, who returned a withering look when she realised what Ginny was getting at. A certain Slytherin trio had lingered behind, entering the greenhouse last. Zabini chose the remaining open spots next to Hermione with Nott to his other side. Malfoy comfortably stood at the head of the long table. Luckily, Professor Sprout quickly called for attention to begin the class, and Ginny's plan backfired when students didn't have to interact at all.

Unfortunately, Nott and Malfoy took notice of Ginny trying to weasel her way in as they attempted to distance themselves. When they'd lagged behind, trying to leave the greenhouse last, she'd fumbled with her things, making her friends wait for her. She had even conspicuously elbowed Hermione, making her bump into Zabini right at the door. He'd barely glanced at her this time, but she thought she'd detected a very faint snort from Nott.

The rest of the week went by similarly. Hermione tried to hide away and study while Ginny was looking to set her up. Hermione thought it annoying at first and did her best to ignore her. Thankfully she seemed to let go of her fixation with Blaise Zabini, as he seemed oblivious to the redhead's teasing during Herbology. After that, Ginny promised to choose someone nicer, whatever that meant.

It wasn't out of the ordinary for most returned Slytherins to prefer keeping to themselves and far away from everyone else, but Hermione noticed Malfoy being the most distant. He frequently missed meals, especially dinner, but he attended all his classes, which coincidentally were nearly the same as hers: Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy and Potions, except for Study of Ancient Runes. That meant he was going for at least six N.E.W.T.s. when most students aimed to achieve three to five due to their level of difficulty. She first doubted he was interested in any of the other classes and then both Ginny and Luna confirmed he wasn't in the ones Hermione wasn't taking. Hermione was an exception, and the fact that Malfoy set a higher goal than most, much like she had, intrigued her more than she was comfortable with. She hadn't forgotten he'd always been quite on par with her in classes, but after learning he'd been sentenced to a compulsory seventh year, she didn't presume he'd want to take as heavy a load as he did.

During his first week back at Hogwarts, it caught Hermione's attention that Malfoy was much more subdued, but not distracted like he'd been during their sixth year. He attended all his classes and paid close attention during them, delivered his homework on time and participated in practical workshops. But during social gatherings he retreated into himself, letting his friends lead. Some kids tried to provoke him in the corridors, called him names and even pointed their wands at him. His face betrayed how much he wanted to retaliate, but he never acted on it. Hermione was sure Professor McGonagall probably had to field more than a few letters from angry parents. She could see the rage in Malfoy's eyes, but he very much knew if he ever moved a finger in a way that could be interpreted as menacing, he'd be in trouble. So, as the first few days went by, she saw him blend in and almost disappear. Despite this, the novelty of Draco Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire, back at Hogwarts wouldn't yet fizzle out, even as students focused on their classes.

Nearly a week after Malfoy's return, it was Hermione's birthday. She woke up early and went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast with Ginny and Luna. Hermione had just started to butter her toast when two owls from both Harry and Ron came flying down. Harry's delivered a small parcel containing a short letter wishing her a happy birthday, and one of his most prised possessions: The Marauder's Map.

"Hoping you won't need it like I did during my stay, but it'll be useful regardless, I bet," Ginny read over Hermione's shoulder, laughing. "He could have lent you the cloak! What a dingus."

"Yes, but he's your dingus," Hermione said, also giggling.

Ron's parcel was more elaborate. His letter was three pages long, which surprised the three women a great deal, telling her all about Auror training with the boys. He also included Hermione's beaded bag with its undetectable extension charm; she had forgotten it at the Burrow after her stay during the summer and meant to retrieve it during Christmas, but she appreciated Ron's thoughtfulness. He also sent regards from the rest of the Weasleys. She felt a rush of warmth in her chest at the thought of them still considering her a part of their family.

Luna gave her a pair of Spectrespecs, some funky-looking glasses to detect invisible wrackspurts, whatever those were. Ginny had gotten her a gift card to a high-end stationery store in Hogsmeade, which was exactly the kind of gift Hermione liked the most. The three of them spent the day happily at Hogsmeade.

When they came back, Filch was at the entrance to the Great Hall and Mrs Norris was sitting obediently by his side.

"Miss Granger," he called. "Headmistress McGonagall wants to see you in her office."

Filch still spoke to students with contempt and took great pleasure in finding them breaking rules, giddy for their punishment. He looked at Hermione with an evil sneer and it set her anxiety off. What had she done that McGonagall wanted to speak with her? She urged her friends to go ahead and eat supper without her, and she went up the stairs toward McGonagall's office. As she got to the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance, she realised she didn't know the password and McGonagall wasn't in sight. Thankfully, a few seconds later the statue moved to reveal the familiar small stairs. She didn't think twice before stepping ahead when she ran smack into none other than Draco Malfoy, who grabbed her arms to stabilise her so she wouldn't fall backwards. They were both startled to find each other in such proximity, and he held her for a moment too long, ice-grey eyes connecting with deep chocolate ones. She was the first to look away and down to her shoes.

"Um," Malfoy said before Hermione took a step aside and let him out through the doorway. "Sorry."

Her head shot up, surprised. She couldn't remember the last time he'd directed any words at her, it had been that long. Before the war, he'd always gone out of his way to offend or bully her in some fashion. This was a weird contrast. She watched his eyes drink her in and realised she was dressed in muggle clothes. They were much more comfortable than her school uniform and robes, so she dressed in them whenever possible. This time, however, she was regretting her choice of a corduroy skirt and wool jersey, paired with a coat and her favourite beanie. She felt exposed under his gaze and it didn't help her anxiety at the moment. As for him, she'd always seen him wearing either his school uniform and robes or a black suit when he was outside of Hogwarts. Today wasn't any different.

"It's Cornish Pasty," he said after a brief moment with no response.

"What?" she asked, all the more confused.

He smirked. "The password. McGonagall said to tell you."

"Oh, thank you."

Hermione just stood there, still wondering why she was feeling so flustered, as Malfoy started walking down the corridor. Just before he was out of sight, he stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Granger," he called. "Happy birthday."

He didn't sound emotionless, but she couldn't quite decipher his tone. It was extremely bizarre, especially coming from him. Hermione was left to her own thoughts as she stood just inside the entrance of the Headmistress' Office. The door began to close, but her gaze was focused on Draco Malfoy as he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

She walked up the small spiral staircase to the circular room. The first thing she looked around for was the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, and she smiled at him in greeting, to which he nodded kindly.

"I won't keep you long, Miss Granger." Hermione focused her attention on McGonagall, who was sitting at her desk. "It is late and you must want to relax. I hope you had a good birthday."

"Thank you, Professor. I did."

"I've asked you here for a reason," McGonagall began. "You must have run into Mr Malfoy on the way up."

"I did," Hermione answered. "He told me the password."

"Ah, excellent. I trust you will both keep it to yourselves."

Hermione nodded, but silently questioned the Headmistress' decision in regards to Malfoy. She briefly raised her eyes to Dumbledore, but he didn't say anything, though he was watching their conversation with interest.

"Let's get to it then," McGonagall declared. "You may have noticed that while I have chosen the same number of Prefects as in previous years that no Head Girl or Boy have yet been appointed."

"Professor, I don't th—"

McGonagall rose from her seat and walked in front of the desk. "Now I know, Miss Granger, that you have a considerable amount of work on your hands. I'm also aware that your Prefect days are behind you, but there is something that I must ask you to consider. I need two responsible students to work together and run the Head Girl and Boy duties for me."

Hermione thought about it for a few moments. Would she have wanted the responsibilities several years ago? Most likely. Should she take it on now? Preparing for seven N.E.W.T.s wasn't an easy task. And if she put her mind to something, she didn't just want to be good at it, she wanted to excel at it. Her patience had been greatly tested while searching for Horcruxes, her anxiety had spiked to a thousand. And working with somebody else…

"With all due respect, Professor, I don't think I'm the right choice for the task," she conceded, "least of all with Malfoy."

"How do you figure I asked him about this and we didn't discuss something else?"

Hermione sighed lightly. Should she feel intellectually insulted?

"Did he accept?" She finally asked. She was so curious.

McGonagall offered her a sad smile. She should have known the young girl could read between the lines better than most. "Unfortunately, no."

Hermione let out a breath. She didn't know why she felt McGonagall's disappointment, but she did. Maybe she was ready to take on the job had he accepted, just to get closer to the mystery, try to figure it out—figure him out. But alas…

"He has just as many exams to study for, on top of—well, his family," McGonagall said, cutting herself off.

 _Just as many?_ Hermione thought. "I'm sorry, Professor," she said, shaking her head negatively.

McGonagall sighed deeply and sat back down at her desk, removing her small glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"You could hold a vote," the young girl suggested with a shrug. "Democracy at Hogwarts sounds like a great headline for The Prophet."

· - ·

After her conversation with McGonagall, Hermione felt exhausted. She wasn't even hungry anymore, which was probably a good thing because it was too late to eat anyway. She decided to run back to the dormitories so that she could grab some clean clothes and her toiletry bag. Silently, she began to make her way toward the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor. As a former Prefect, she knew the password and even though she wasn't supposed to be there she didn't feel guilty about using it after the long day that she had endured.

Before going any farther, she thought it was time to put the Marauder's Map to good use. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered pointing her wand at the discoloured parchment. A blueprint of Hogwarts revealed itself on the pages and she couldn't help but smile at all of the fond memories that came flooding back to her.

Tiny footprints moved along the page next to name badges. Hermione checked and nearly all of the students were still mingling in the Great Hall after dinner, but some were in their common rooms, and others were wandering corridors. Thankfully, no one was where she wanted to go.

"Mischief managed."

Hermione left Gryffindor tower on the seventh floor and walked to the stairs when, ahead of her, she noticed a familiar blond head, seemingly materialising out of thin air. She hadn't seen his name around before on the Map. Where did he come from?

She made to follow him but, before getting too far, Ginny came up to her. He was quickly out of sight. Hermione told her friend where she was going and promised to be back before curfew. In fact, she couldn't stay long in the bath, as relaxing as it was, because she was still thinking about him. It was disturbing. She wanted to trust that he was trying to be better, leave behind the blood purity shite he'd been indoctrinated with his whole life. Most of all, she wanted to be sure she hadn't helped to keep a true Death Eater from Azkaban, where they belonged.

By the time Hermione had realized how distracted her thoughts had become, fifteen minutes had passed. In those short minutes, Hermione had almost convinced herself that if McGonagall put her trust in him then maybe she could as well. Not a second after closing the door to the bathroom, she heard a series of ear-piercing screams from a long way away down the corridor. Hermione ran like she hadn't in a long time. The last time she'd ran this fast was when she was being followed by snatchers in a forest, and the feeling of dread was very similar in this situation. Halfway through her run, she thought she heard a male's dry laugh.

When she got to the origin of the screams, the scene that greeted her wasn't worse than she had feared, but it didn't lessen her worries. In a corner next to the Muggle Studies classroom door, Hannah Abbott was crouching in terror, almost lying on the floor but not quite, in a very awkward position. Practically on top of her was Draco Malfoy, casting a shadow over the girl and talking to her in hushed tones. Hermione couldn't hear what he was saying, but he sounded rushed.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing?" she asked, suddenly angry, and pulled out her wand.

Malfoy turned, clearly surprised to have been caught. He stood up and looked down at Hannah. Hermione ran and put herself in between them, shielding the Hufflepuff girl. She pointed her wand at him and he recoiled a few steps, raising his hands.

"Don't," Malfoy said.

At that moment, a young boy came running behind him, possibly a first-year.

"Bring Madam Pomfrey, quick!" Hermione barked at the boy. She knew Hannah was in shock and needed medical attention.

When the boy ran, Malfoy turned to leave, so Hermione let go of the girl and stood up. "Malfoy!" she called, but he didn't stop walking until she yelled. "Don't you bloody dare touch a girl like this ever again, you hear me?"

He didn't turn around, but his shoulders tensed noticeably. "You better not be implying what I think you're implying, Granger."

She could barely hear him over the sound of her pounding heart in her ears. He finally turned and his fury was unmistakable. This confused Hermione greatly.

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me like you know me or any sodding thing about me," he said in between his teeth.

She swallowed, trying to keep her tears of rage at bay and took a few steps closer to him. This was so different from what had transpired before, but the air was thick with the same intensity.

"You don't scare me," she said daringly.

He held her gaze, much like he had earlier, but this time she wouldn't be the first to back down. He responded with, "Good for you," and turned back around, walking away.

When he disappeared down the corridor, she finally blinked and let her tears run down her cheeks. She approached Hannah, who had her hands over her head, and coaxed her to sit upright before Madam Pomfrey came running down with the boy who had come before.

"Is she okay?" he asked Hermione, clearly concerned. "I heard her screams."

She shook her head. "No, but she will be."

When she took notice of the boy while Hannah was being led to the hospital wing, it dawned on Hermione that it was the same boy who'd been proudly sorted into Slytherin this year, the one who'd been beaten black and blue for showing that pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to AurorEowyn for her stellar beta work in this whole story.
> 
> Much love to my beautiful and patient friend Girl of Chaos, who did all beta-reading and helped out with editing.
> 
> Thanks Maddiexo15 and adxinfinitum for the initial beta help.
> 
> This story blends elements from both the books and the films. Hope you enjoy!


	2. The Room of Hidden Things

2.

The night of her birthday, after making sure Hannah would be taken care of at the hospital wing, Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower in a bit of a daze. She was trying very hard to process exactly what she had seen, but Malfoy's reaction to her accusations made no sense. He seemed genuinely furious after what she had suggested—she'd caught him intimidating Hannah, hadn't she? The more she thought about it, the more unsure she was. As she laid back on her bed, she had half a mind to directly confront him the next day or go straight to McGonagall.

Before falling asleep from exhaustion, she tucked the Marauder's Map under her pillow, thinking about how she'd been looking at it before leaving earlier. Malfoy hadn't been on the seventh floor when she checked the map only moments before. Why? How had he gotten there so quickly?

As usual, her dreams were filled with memories. The same way her mind was constantly working a thousand miles per hour during the day, her brain couldn't shut off during the night either. Some nights, terrible nightmares would jerk her awake, but other days, she'd dream about her friends, about going to Hogsmeade and enjoying a butterbeer, discussing classes with Harry and Ron, or practising magic without restrictions during Dumbledore's Army meetings.

After waking up early the next day, Hermione wrote down in her notebook with big letters: _Come and Go Room doesn't show on map!_ She sat up in her bed and felt a small amount of relief. She was determined to find Malfoy as soon as possible. He was up to something and Hermione knew it.

She didn't even wait for Ginny or Luna to join her for breakfast. While reaching the last steps of the stairs to her destination, she silently cursed herself when it occurred to her that in her hurry to go out, she hadn't looked at the map to see where either Malfoy or McGonagall were, she'd just assumed. Upon entering the Great Hall, which was full of other students, her eyes fell first on the professors' table. The Headmistress wasn't there yet, but she noticed a new face. A thin woman in her fifties with grey and highlighted-white hair, the top half of it tied to the back, was having an animated conversation with Professors Slughorn to her left and Sprout to her right. She was dressed in dark purple robes and had an assortment of chunky bracelets in different shades of green and purple that nearly reached one of her elbows. She had a kind face with flawless skin except for a few expression lines, especially in the corners of her eyes, and two small dimples to the sides of her thin mouth. She was a very pretty woman. The other two professors seemed to hang onto her words with great interest as she spoke.

Pocketing her curiosity about who that might be, Hermione searched frantically for a certain head of blond hair without success.

She decided to walk down the Slytherin table until she reached Theodore Nott, who was eating porridge with his left hand and held a book in his other one. Some eyes had followed Hermione, intrigued. Amongst them was Pansy Parkinson's; the short black-haired witch bent her head lazily to one side, the way a dog would when their ears perked up.

Nott was about to take a large bite of porridge, but the hand holding his spoon stopped halfway to his mouth when Hermione cleared her throat loudly behind him. He raised his head abruptly and turned in his seat with an annoyed expression which quickly morphed to surprise.

"I need to speak with Malfoy," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Nott looked around pretending he was searching for whoever she was talking to. She let out an exasperated sigh and he put his hand over his chest, eyes shining with mirth.

"Good morning to you too, Miss Granger," Nott greeted facetiously, both his breakfast and book forgotten behind him. "Nice of the Gryffindor Princess to address us Slytherin Traitors."

Hermione realised she had to keep up with him; she wasn't accustomed to how quickly he talked. She never had any reason to talk directly with Theodore Nott and he'd never approached her on his own accord either. He wasn't like Malfoy, who used to taunt her and her friends. Nott was someone who exuded aloofness like he had mastered it. He was never seen in big groups, minded his own business, and didn't get into trouble. She had the impression that Nott and Zabini were a big step up from Malfoy's old minions Crabbe and Goyle. They seemed to be more on his intellectual level, at the very least.

"Cut the shite, Nott, can you go get him or give me the password?"

"Ooh, careful, Princess," he warned sarcastically, leaning his left elbow on the table lazily. "There are people watching who wouldn't enjoy one of their heroes stooping that low."

"I don't care about the people watching," she said, trying to sound convincing, and then she challenged him. "Do you?"

Nott looked at her for a few seconds with squinting eyes, as though he was trying to figure out a very difficult puzzle. He looked around again, prompting her to do the same. By this point, nearly everyone around them was watching their curious interaction. It made her feel self-conscious and wonder whether she had gone about this the wrong way, but it was too late to back down.

"Right this way, Milady," he said, finally standing up and with a small bow, indicating for her to lead him out. "After you."

They walked down the painstakingly long tables of the Great Hall and out into the main castle Entrance Hall. Hermione stopped and waited for him to catch up, as he walked much more slowly than she did. She thought he was enjoying this way too much.

He led her to the right side of the big central marble staircase towards a door, which he opened with a smile before letting her through. He was bringing her to the Slytherin common room, which she had never seen before. She only had descriptions of it after Harry and Ron drank Polyjuice Potion and turned into Crabbe and Goyle their second year at Hogwarts. A small landing led to a set of dimly lit stairs in between stone walls. The air felt colder and colder as she descended. The hairs at the back of her neck stood up. It felt like willingly stepping into the wolf's lair—or snake pit, in this case—was probably a bad idea.

"What do you want with my boy Draco, anyway?" Nott asked behind her. She was concentrating on watching where she stepped, barely able to make out what was right in front of her.

"I just need..." she began, thinking of how much she wanted to say. "I need clarification about something."

"Well, let me tell you. Any other day, he might be happy to see you. Today?" He paused dramatically and even though she couldn't see him, Hermione imagined him shrugging. "He had a rough night, let's just say."

_He had a rough night?_ Hermione thought. Leave it to Malfoy to make yesterday about him. Poor Hannah Abbott spent her night in the infirmary.

The steps finally stopped and they arrived at an equally poorly-lit corridor. It was a dead-end. Hermione's fight-or-flight mode kicked in, her anxiety already spiking. She quickly turned and drew her wand towards Nott. He only laughed at her.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist just yet, Princess," he said smirking.

"Stop calling me that!" she cried defensively.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said but didn't sound like he meant it. "I suppose nobody bothered to introduce us properly. I'm Theodore Nott Jr, son of a blood supremacist arsehole, but you can call me Theo."

He extended his hand. She just gaped at him, her mouth open in disbelief.

"And you are…?" he prompted, with a flourish of his hand. But before she could answer anything, the bare stone wall next to them moved to reveal a secret passage. Hermione moved her wand to point at whoever stood in the darkness beyond the newly created archway, thinking she'd just ran into a trap.

"Granger," a hoarse voice said in surprise.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the dark passageway and into the corridor. He looked down at Hermione's extended arm and said, "You need to stop doing that."

"Draco!" Nott called in a whining voice. "You ruined all the fun!"

Hermione finally lowered her arm and put away her wand, but she kept her eyes on Malfoy. He looked ghostly standing in the semi-darkness. His skin was pale and he had darkness under his eyes.

"What is this?" Malfoy asked, motioning to her and Nott.

"Princ—er, Hermione here wanted to see you," Nott explained with a knowing smile. She wanted to tell him off for using her first name without her permission, but really, she had to admit he was rather charming.

"We need to talk," Hermione said to Malfoy.

"Uh oh, that's never good, mate," Nott commented.

Malfoy scowled at him and rubbed his face with his hands before letting out a long sigh. He looked very tired and Hermione's ambush probably wasn't helping. Why she was empathising with him, she couldn't explain. But she still needed answers.

Before she could say anything, Malfoy let his arms fall and, looking defeated, he said, "Not here."

Minutes later, he was leading her through the newly rebuilt wooden bridge from the base of the Clock Tower. During the Battle of Hogwarts, the entire West Wing had been decimated. The bridge had been blown up by Neville, Ginny and Seamus Finnigan to prevent Death Eaters from having easy access to the castle. The already dilapidated Clock Tower Courtyard didn't stand a chance during the battle, and nowadays it looked even better than it had when Hermione first arrived at Hogwarts, as did The Wooden Bridge. The clock mechanism was repaired and back in its original state. It was now chiming at the top of the hour.

There were a couple of students gathered at the courtyard when they passed by but, absorbed in their own conversation, they didn't pay Malfoy and Hermione any mind. Apart from them, nobody else was outside so early on a Sunday, as it was very cold, especially in the Sun Dial, a circle formation of stones at the other side of the bridge. Upon the hill, the wind blew quite strong.

Hermione followed Malfoy silently, anxious to hear what he had to say about the previous night. She couldn't avoid watching his shoulders moving purposefully, his white-blond hair blowing in the wind, the same wind that carried his scent towards her. _Earthy_ , she thought fleetingly, cursing herself.

As soon as they arrived at the Sun Dial, Malfoy stopped walking and Hermione almost ran into him. Memories of them in this very location flooded back to her. During their third year she had managed to humiliate and assault him.

"Fancy getting slapped again, Malfoy?" she asked.

Malfoy turned around and she could see he wasn't amused. The wind picked up around them, the large vertical stones making it go different directions inside the circle. She crossed her arms over her light jacket, feeling the cold chill in her bones, and resented her long curly hair as it blew madly around her head. He drew his wand and pointed it at her. She couldn't uncross her arms quickly enough before he'd cast a warming charm on them both.

"Useful," she muttered. He probably couldn't hear her over the wind.

"Well?" he asked loudly, opening his arms wide. "Ask me."

"Ask you what?" She played dumb while buying herself time. She realised she couldn't ask him about the Room of Requirement without giving herself away for using the map.

"Why did you want to see me, Granger?" he asked but didn't give her time to answer. "Did I attack Hannah Abbott last night? Isn't that what you wanted to ask?"

"I'm pretty sure what I saw confirms that you did," she challenged.

"Oh? Well, then." Malfoy turned to leave. Had he still been looking at her, he would have seen her eyes widening comically.

"What?!" she yelled. She hurried down the path to catch up to him, but he was much quicker than she was. Before he stepped back on the bridge, she managed to grab his arm and pull him back. "Where are you going?"

He turned back to her, slapping her hand in the process and rooted her where she stood, his grey eyes steely.

"You've already pegged me as the attacker, what could I possibly say to change your mind?"

"I'm interested in hearing your side of the story," she said, trying to sound as earnest as possible. She didn't want to admit to Malfoy that she felt she may have been a bit hasty in accusing him.

"Right, like you were interested in asking before you pointed your wand at me," he said, breathing hard, and bent down to look her straight in the eye. "I'm not here to waste my time satisfying your curiosity, Granger."

"Just tell me," she insisted.

"Why don't you just go to McGonagall, hmm?" Malfoy suggested. "Get me expelled, why don't you? You already have me figured out, you and everybody else. Good-for-nothing Death Eater, back with his tail between his legs, bound to return to his old ways in the absence of his pathetically controlling father."

This shocked Hermione. The bitterness in his voice spoke volumes, but what he said wasn't exactly true. She didn't have him figured out and that was the problem.

"We, evil Slytherins, are just the eyesore in the sea of a unified community," he continued, looking down dejectedly. "At least if I wasn't here I wouldn't have to endure any more of this misery."

He sighed heavily and raised his eyes to hers again, swallowing. She detected a slight quiver in his voice as he kept speaking.

"But that's not fair, is it?" He shook his head lightly. "I have no right to complain about misery, when I helped the darkest wizard in a century and his followers to terrorise, torture and kill so many innocent people, just to not lose my family…whom I've lost anyway. And for that, I'll never pay enough penance."

Hermione let out a breath. She had no words. She didn't know what to say when she felt conflicted between wanting to yell at him for everything he'd done to her and her friends over the years but also feeling guilty because, in the end, he'd been just another victim. She and a lot of others still had loved ones to lean on, but Malfoy seemed to be all alone. She said nothing as she, once again, watched him walk away with a heavy heart, his warming charm disappearing with him.

· - ·

Coming back from the Clock Tower, Hermione stopped by the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey greeted her with a smile and told her that Hannah had already returned to the Hufflepuff common room to get some rest before classes resumed the next day. Hermione supposed she'd talk to her then.

With a rumbling stomach, she went back into the Great Hall to grab something to eat. Ginny and Luna were there.

"Hermione, where were you?" Ginny asked.

"We heard you left earlier with Theodore Nott," Luna said in her usual unabashed tone.

"Um," Hermione began. "It's kind of a long story, I'll tell you later."

"Okay," Luna accepted. Her silent understanding always amazed Hermione, and she was grateful that they hadn't pushed for more information.

After breakfast, Hermione went to look for McGonagall. She walked up to the familiar gargoyle entrance and said the password aloud. "Cornish Pasty."

"The Headmistress is not here, young girl," spoke the gargoyle.

"Oh," Hermione said, then asked wishful, "Do you happen to know where she is?"

The gargoyle gave a small single shake of its head and didn't move to permit her entrance.

"Bollocks," she mumbled to herself. "Now what?"

As she walked back down the corridor, Hermione saw the door to the potions storeroom open. Professor Slughorn, the current Potions Master, came out of it carrying several flasks.

"Good day, Professor," she said as she walked passed him.

"Oh, Miss Granger," he said, stopping her. "Now that you're here… Uh, I've just met with the Headmistress this morning to discuss the re-assembling of Slug Club. As a former member, I was thinking you might want to participate in it again?"

His hopeful voice stopped Hermione from flat-out refusing, so she agreed to think on it.

"Could you ask your friend, Ginny Weasley, as well? Thank you, dear," he asked and turned to go without expecting an answer.

Slug Club meetings were a form of socialisation for Professor Slughorn's best students and a way for him to keep in touch after graduating. He organised dinners and parties with other influential witches, wizards and creatures so that current students could make connections for future career prospects. In Hermione's sixth year, she made the cut along with Harry, Ginny and several other students, including Blaise Zabini. She supposed Slughorn didn't wish to link his club with either Theo Nott nor Draco Malfoy during that time, although they were two of the best students in his class. She wondered whether they'd received an invitation this time.

"Professor!" Hermione called. "Do you know where Professor McGonagall is now, by any chance?"

"She said she'd go down to see the gamekeeper," he responded with a smile and a small wave.

Ah, Hagrid. Hermione smiled with affection thinking about the half-giant wizard she'd met her first year. He'd been a crucial friend to her, Harry and Ron. She didn't see him very often as she wasn't taking Care of Magical Creatures, the class he currently taught.

She walked down the path to Hagrid's hut and arrived there just as Professor McGonagall was exiting it.

"Very well, Minerva," Hagrid was saying before he spotted Hermione. "Oh, hello dear!"

"Hi, Hagrid," she said before addressing McGonagall. "I've been looking for you, Professor."

"Is everythin' all right, Hermione?" he asked worriedly.

"It's fine, Hagrid," McGonagall said with a placating tone. "I was expecting to see her. You take care."

The women said their farewells before walking further down near the lake, where the view was magnificent. They were both silent for a few minutes. The sun had risen higher since Hermione had been out earlier, so it warmed up the air a bit and the wind wasn't as uncomfortably cold.

"Professor," Hermione began. "Why did you say you were expecting to see me?"

"You know, Miss Granger," McGonagall said with a knowing smile. "When my great friend Albus Dumbledore was in my position, it seemed that he was aware of absolutely everything while the rest of us never had all the information."

Hermione didn't exactly follow, so she stayed silent.

"Now I understand a bit more how that happened," McGonagall concluded, letting out a big sigh. "Mr Malfoy came to see me late last night."

Hermione stopped walking and looked at the Professor.

"He did?" she said surprised. "We talked this morning but he didn't mention that."

McGonagall nodded. "I believe Miss Abbott is and will be all right."

"You're not going to do anything?" Hermione questioned. "What if he does it again?"

"As of now, the situation has been solved," McGonagall explained. "Peeves was interrogated right away and I trust The Bloody Baron will take care of the rest and make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Peeves?" Hermione said frowning. "I'm sorry, Professor, what does the poltergeist have to do with any of this?"

"Miss Granger, you just said you and Malfoy had a conversation, I would think—"

"We did but he wouldn't tell me what happened," Hermione confessed.

"Ah, I understand," McGonagall said. "Mr Malfoy ran into Miss Abbott yesterday being terrorised by a Death Eater…" Hermione gasped and the other woman raised her hand calmly. "He tried to fight it but then realised it was a Boggart when it faced him and changed to something else. He disposed of it and tried to calm Miss Abbott down when you appeared."

Thoughts were racing in Hermione's mind, playing the events as McGonagall was narrating them. She did hear that strange little laugh; it had been Malfoy! It was a requirement that the _riddikulus_ 'd form of a Boggart had to provoke laughter for it to be defeated. Now it was Hermione who felt ridiculous.

"Peeves had somehow managed to lure it from inside a drawer in a desk to a dark corner in the fifth floor where the poor girl found it," McGonagall explained.

"Why didn't he just tell me?" Hermione asked more to herself than the Professor, looking down at her feet.

McGonagall stepped closer and raised Hermione's head with her hand under her chin, smiling sadly. "My dear, you have to understand that he's a very troubled young boy."

Hermione knew a lot about troubled boys. She'd grown up on these grounds with Harry Potter, after all.

"Come with me," McGonagall said. "Let's go find a cup of hot chocolate to warm up."

· - ·

The next day, before Herbology class, Hermione met Hannah outside the greenhouse and asked how she was. Hannah didn't remember much of what had happened and she seemed to be quite embarrassed that it did. Ginny rubbed her back gently before they all went into the greenhouse. Hermione had told the other girls about the events from the previous night and her subsequent conversations with Malfoy and McGonagall. Their reaction during the Death Eater-Boggart part of the story was similar to Hermione's.

Ginny was also aware of what had transpired between Harry and the Malfoys during the war and believed the young Malfoy should be left alone while he figured out his place in the wizarding world. Hermione chose not to mention his self-deprecating words, as they felt rather personal, but her friends' conclusion mirrored McGonagall's.

"Think about it," Ginny said in a low voice at the table in the common room. "He grew up to be a pretentious git and a muggle-born hater without really knowing what it meant. Then he'd got himself in way too deep with the worst kind of crowd. He was bound hand and foot by the time Harry found him sobbing in a bathroom."

Hermione had nothing to say but she agreed; however, there was still one mystery. Malfoy was still rounding the seventh floor often when nobody else was around, sometimes disappearing from her map close to the Room of Requirement. She figured that was why he'd been missing meals because that was exactly when pretty much all students were out of the corridors. He'd only had to avoid Filch and Mrs Norris.

The last time Hermione had been in the Room of Requirement was the night of the Final Battle. Harry had found Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, which had been turned into a Horcrux, in the Room of Hidden Things, one of the Room of Requirement multiple uses. It hosted a myriad of artefacts, furniture pieces, books and more from thousands of witches and wizards who'd been to Hogwarts in need of a place to hide something. Ginny hid Harry's second-hand Half-Blood Prince book, which had many precise descriptions of potion-making and dangerous spells Severus Snape came up with. Draco Malfoy hid a vanishing cabinet and its sister cabinet was kept in Borgin and Burkes in Diagon Alley, permitting a group of dangerous Death Eaters to enter and siege Hogwarts during the war.

During the Battle of Hogwarts, when Harry, Ron and Hermione had found the diadem, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle surprised them. In the end, Crabbe cast a Fyendfire, a curse so devastating, dangerous and difficult to control that it had ended his life along with the Horcrux. Harry had chosen to save Malfoy's life in a bout of compassion. The Room of Hidden Things had been sealed and Hermione assumed the cursed fire in the form of a giant dragon had destroyed everything in its path.

She'd tried talking to Malfoy that Monday to let him know McGonagall had told him what happened but he avoided her the best he could, and he was good at it. He kept closer than usual to his friends knowing she would be more hesitant to approach them.

On Tuesday, Hermione knew they both had an entire day free of classes. She spent all morning concentrating on her homework in the library and finally by lunch, she saw him at the Great Hall. Ginny distracted her for a while, explaining something funny that happened to her during Divination, and when Hermione looked up after eating, Malfoy had already vanished.

She decided to go back to the library after collecting new parchment and books from her room. She walked to her favourite spot near the back, where books about rarer concepts were kept and very little people disturbed her. She sat down ready to begin another round of studying when she heard a very light snore. She looked up to the other end of the aisle and there he was, Draco Malfoy, with his arms on the table and his head resting on them. He was asleep.

Malfoy had been sporting dark circles under his eyes for a few days now and Hermione remembered Nott's words about him not having a good night after the Boggart incident. Maybe he wasn't sleeping very well at night. Or maybe he was up doing things he wasn't supposed to on the seventh floor. She wanted so badly to find out, but even if he was alone right then, she let him be.

Not everybody did, however, and it wasn't long before a group of four boys, one in Ravenclaw uniform and three in Hufflepuff's walked up to him.

"Where are your cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy?" asked one of the Hufflepuffs loudly, startling Malfoy awake. He didn't respond.

"Yeah, where did Twit and Twat go? You killed them for being too stupid?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the very unoriginal insults. Even Ron had been more adept than them at the boys' age. She guessed they must be fourth-years. It was clear Malfoy wasn't going to react but they still moved closer. The Ravenclaw put his hands on the table next to Malfoy and bent down to say something in a low voice that Hermione couldn't hear. Abruptly, the blond was up and grabbing the boy by his collar and pushing him against the bookcase, nearly lifting him off the floor.

"Leave my mother out of this, you coward," Hermione heard Malfoy say in a seriously menacing tone she'd never heard him use before.

"Leave Draco alone!" said a voice closer to her.

Five pairs of eyes landed on the new Slytherin boy—whose name Hermione still didn't know—and by proxy, her. He had his wand drawn and was pointing it at the fourth-years, cycling through them one by one. Malfoy had let go of the Ravenclaw boy, who looked slightly scared, and two of the other three laughed. The last one, the biggest of them all, smirked at the Slytherin boy.

"Or what, little sprite?" the Hufflepuff asked with a smirk.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to prevent this skirmish from escalating, so she stood up, put on her best Molly Weasley impression and said, "Enough, all of you!"

With the attention drawn to her, the bullies seemed to back down, three of them looking chastised. The bigger one didn't seem happy to have been interrupted.

"Are you defending him?" he said, pointing towards Malfoy.

"I'm defending whoever you want to bully because it's not what I or anybody at Hogwarts should stand for," she said. "We don't need any more of this stupid crap after all we've been through."

The boy backed down then but not before he muttered, "He's a bloody Death Eater."

She approached him and realised he was almost as tall as her, but it didn't stop her from poking a finger into his chest.

"Now, you listen to me very carefully," she began in a serious tone. "I've been a witness to this man's trial and if he's here right now and not in Azkaban, I can assure you there's a bloody good reason for that."

They all fell silent for a few seconds before the boys moved to leave without a word.

"And you better believe that if I see you or find out you're bullying Draco Malfoy or anyone else for that matter, again," she threatened before they walked away. "You'll be very sorry you crossed me because I can have you all expelled in a flash."

It took a moment for her to relax, letting out an exhale. Hermione didn't particularly enjoy confrontations, but this time it had felt good to put the younger boys in their place. And she didn't have to slap anybody this time. She chanced a glance at Malfoy and he was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and interest.

"Blimey, Miss Granger!" she heard from behind. "That was brilliant!"

The kid's enthusiasm made her laugh but she didn't take her eyes off Malfoy. He snorted, shaking his head as he started collecting his things. It was the happiest expression she'd seen on his face in days.

The Slytherin boy walked up to her with a friendly smile. He reminded her of Colin Creevey, the perky Gryffindor boy who followed famous Harry Potter around with a camera, who tragically died during the Final Battle.

"Is it true you can get them expelled?" he asked and Hermione laughed.

"Not really, but they don't need to know that," she responded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Roman Higgs. Nice to meet you, Miss Granger," he responded, extending his hand.

"Likewise, Roman," she said, shaking his small hand. "You can call me Hermione."

"My brother Terence was a Seeker for Slytherin," he announced proudly.

"He was," Malfoy said from the other side of the aisle before approaching them with his things under his arm. "Before I replaced him."

"Before your father bought you the spot on the team, you mean," Hermione blurted out. She didn't mean to antagonise him and she regretted it immediately.

"Right…" he said looking down.

"Oh, but my brother says Draco is very good anyway," said Roman helpfully.

Malfoy looked up at him and hummed. He put his hand on the table next to Hermione, drumming his fingers once while nodding and said, "You didn't have to do that but thank you."

"Well, you were all interrupting my study, so I had to intervene." She tried to sound nonchalant even though she felt far from it. Her heart lurched unexpectedly inside her chest as he turned to leave. "Malfoy," she called and he turned back to look at her expectantly. She was conscious of Roman watching them like a hawk. "I spoke with McGonagall and she told me what happened. I owe you an apology for jumping to conclusions."

Malfoy stood there watching her for a few seconds, both of them unable to find any words. Finally, he offered her a small nod and left.

· - ·

On Friday, during Potions class, Slughorn surprised them with a test. He demanded that they attempt to produce a Wolfsbane Potion, which was a highly difficult task and extremely dangerous when concocted incorrectly, as the main ingredient, wolfsbane or aconite, was very poisonous.

Hermione knew Professor Snape himself had successfully made it for Professor Lupin during her third year. But it didn't mean it was easy as Snape was probably the best potioneer she'd ever met.

Soon, the cutting, scraping, cork flasks opening and stirring of hot cauldrons were the only sounds that could be heard in the classroom. Meanwhile, Professor Slughorn lazily sauntered around the room, checking everyone's performance very closely and swiftly taking notes on a roll of parchment. It didn't take long for Hermione's brown curls to frizz up from the fumes, but she knew by the end of the lesson that she hadn't been completely successful. Instead of a faint blue smoke, her potion exuded more of a grey-toned one. Looking around, she saw only two people had completed the task rather well, judging from their smoke: Draco Malfoy and a strawberry-blonde girl on the table beside his, a Slytherin Hermione didn't remember the name of. The girl was beaming at him.

Slughorn peered into both of their cauldrons assessing their work with a serious expression. All students looked at him expectantly. Hermione remembered Snape's quick wit in detriment of Harry and in favour of Malfoy, but Slughorn was more reserved about those who he chose to give praise. The Professor finally gave the girl and Malfoy a nod of satisfaction and wrote in his parchment of notes. It appeared to be extremely lengthy and written in small letters.

He certainly seemed to have a lot of thoughts when several minutes passed without anybody saying anything, waiting for him as he kept writing, and the bell rang signalling the end of class.

While gathering their things and cleaning up, Hermione looked back and her eyes connected with Malfoy's. He raised an eyebrow at her smugly, giving her a glimpse of the old Malfoy, and went back to casting Scourgify spells around his table. He really was going for it this term and this both impressed and frustrated Hermione. She knew this had been a big test and Slughorn shouldn't have expected anybody to brew a perfect potion, but the fact that two people, none of them including her, had done it put her in an awkward position. She didn't doubt herself or her capabilities, but in a class filled with mostly Slytherins, she felt pressured to prove herself as the best.

· - ·

That night Hermione woke up to see Draco Malfoy walking towards her. She'd fallen asleep on the Marauder's Map and right next to her she could see Malfoy's nametag moving on the seventh floor. She quickly got out of bed, put her robes over her pyjamas, cast a silencing charm on her shoes and bolted down the stairs. She hurried through the Gryffindor common room and out into the corridor, bypassing a snoring Fat Lady.

She followed the map to where she knew the Room of Requirement was and hid behind a pillar, silently casting a disillusionment charm on herself to blend into her surroundings. In plain eyesight in front of a bare wall was Malfoy, triple-checking to make sure nobody was around. He stood looking at the wall until a big metal door fully formed in front of their eyes. It didn't have a handle, so he went to push it open, but jumped when his hands came into contact with the door, shaking them at his sides as though he'd been…burned.

He tried several more times, sometimes pushing for longer, but recoiling, bending and cursing in pain, while other times he tried kicking it in with no result. She watched him for a few minutes as he grew impatient, pushing longer and longer until he yelped loudly, looking at his hands which she noticed were very red.

"Stop!" she hissed. "What are you doing, Malfoy?"

She cast a _Muffliato_ spell when she arrived beside him and he looked at her with an expression of both anger and surprise.

"Sod off, Granger, this is none of your business," he snarled.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked, looking at the door up close.

"I'm trying to go in, of course!"

"I can see that," she said exasperated. "But why? And why can't you go in?" She'd seen him go in before, otherwise, his name wouldn't disappear on the map.

"You were here when it closed with a cursed fire inside, were you not?" he responded, ignoring her first question.

Hermione examined the door more closely for a few seconds. She could feel the heat of the metal from where she stood and suspected the Fyendfire Curse must be the cause. Maybe when the room disappeared, it froze in time, so it was still burning inside? If so, he would have never been able to enter. Why was he now trying so insistently to open it?

She turned and looked at his face, then at his hands. He was breathing hard from the pain. She stepped towards him and he stepped back but she managed to take his hands gently, each in one of hers. Carefully, she raised the palms of his hands up for her to see. She was holding him as gently as possible and he could have easily pulled away from her, but he didn't. He only eyed her curiously, probably wondering what she was thinking.

"You have some nasty blisters," she observed. "I have essence of dittany in my room, I'll go get it."

She started to let go of him when he said, "Wait. I have some here."

When he pulled aside his robes, she saw he had a leather bag attached to the belt around the top of his trousers. It was just small enough to contain a vial of dittany. She amused herself thinking that he'd benefit from an undetectable extension charm. He took out the vial and she grabbed it from him.

"Granger—"

"I know what you're going to say, so don't waste your breath," she warned and carefully dropped some of the healing liquid on his right hand and then the left.

When she was done, she let go of his hands and Malfoy pressed them together to spread the dittany. He stretched his fingers and then closed them into a fist a few times until he was sure they didn't hurt anymore.

"Thank you," he said, raising his eyes at her. They appeared the warmest she'd ever seen them.

"You keep saying that, but you still won't explain what I really want to know."

"You always want to know too much," he answered with an eye roll.

She lifted an eyebrow daringly and he sighed.

"It's complicated, Granger," he said rubbing his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Well then, don't come in the middle of the night punching flaming hot doors," she chastised.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"You're not going to stop, are you?" she asked, looking down at his hands again.

"Not likely," he responded.

"You know, I can go to McGonagall right this second if you don't tell me what this is all about," she pressed.

"But you won't because you're a Gryffindor, not a snitch," he said with squinting eyes. "Are we done?"

Hermione would stay there all night, but she knew this conversation with Malfoy would only run in circles before he told her anything useful.

"I'll find out soon enough," she promised.

"You do that," he said before turning to leave. "Good night, Granger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what an awkward week for us, huh? Am I the only one who at this point has isolated the HP world from anything else JKR? Yikes!
> 
> (Confession time: besides the books and original films, I haven't seen or read anything else she's put out :O)
> 
> Again, huge thanks to queens AurorEowyn and Girl of Chaos :3
> 
> Also, Black Lives Matter, DUH!


	3. Glacius

3.

The following Friday after Potions class, Professor Slughorn stopped them right after the bell rang. They all looked exhausted after having endured a double lesson. _At least it wasn't a test this time_ , Hermione thought.

"Ah yes, sorry." He cleared his throat and read from a piece of parchment. "Granger, Greengrass, Malfoy, Nott and Zabini, may I have a word with you all, please?"

He did a simple spell to write on the classroom blackboard. Six people stayed behind and Slughorn looked at them one by one until he reached a tall blonde Slytherin girl.

"Oh, Daphne, is it?" he asked. "Excuse me. I meant your sister, Astoria."

The blonde girl turned to her younger sister, who was just as beautiful, but more adept in potions, having been one of the only two students the previous week to produce a Wolfsbane Potion. Daphne Greengrass hugged her sister in encouragement and left without another word.

"Okay!" Slughorn said with a loud clap and pointed at the blackboard. "That's the date and place for the first gathering of the new Slug Club. I hope you'll all be in attendance so we can enjoy a great evening."

 _October 31st, Potions Master's Office_ , it read.

"But Professor," Astoria Greengrass said. "The big Halloween feast is always held on the 31st of October."

"Therefore, I imagine you all would like a chance for an alternate way to celebrate, correct?" Slughorn said with a smile. "So I expect to see the lot of you then. Have a good weekend."

The Professor left them in the classroom, leaving Hermione and her classmates in a bit of a daze. She looked around at the odd group of students some looked confused and others looked downright irritated. The five of them didn't naturally fit together, Hermione thought, but she and Ginny had been through this before. She had delivered Slughorn's invite to her redhead friend and she was quick to accept.

"He thinks he can compete with the Halloween feast?" Greengrass asked, mildly surprised.

Theo Nott moved to her side and put an arm around her. "Ah, the youth," he said in a breathy voice. "You'll learn quickly that he actually can."

"You're all going?" Greengrass asked, and it didn't escape Hermione's notice how the girl looked slyly at Malfoy right after.

"We can't be the only ones, though, right?" Nott said.

And they weren't. As the day came to a close, rumours of the new Slug Club spread amongst the older students. Hermione, Ginny and Luna sat together eating supper in the Great Hall during the buzz.

"Wait, so that makes a majority of Slytherins in the group," Ginny counted down. "I thought Slughorn didn't favour any house?"

"He doesn't," Hermione responded. "He chooses whoever he feels may be more influential."

"Astoria Greengrass? Who's ever heard of her before?" Ginny whispered. "And Rolf Scamander? Who even is that?"

"I know who he is," Luna affirmed dreamily.

"Well, naturally," Ginny said shrugging. "He's in Ravenclaw. We only know about Vicky Frobisher because she's in Gryffindor and a total social butterfly."

"Which is probably why she got in," Hermione commented.

"He's in sixth year. He likes animals and he's very nice," Luna said as though her friends hadn't kept talking.

Both Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with knowing expressions, trying hard not to giggle. Hermione thought she'd never seen Luna blush before then.

"Wait, Scamander, you said? Like Newton Scamander?" Hermione asked, suddenly interested in Luna's friend.

"His grandfather, Newton Scamander, wrote _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ," Luna recited. She sounded like an expert.

"Right!" Hermione said. "So he's very nice, then, this Rolf?"

Ginny snorted and Luna nodded silently, her blush climbing up her neck once more.

"Speaking of people who we didn't know about before," Hermione said. "Who's the new woman at the staff table? Is she teaching any of your classes?"

She'd been pondering this for a few days. Knowing she was taking more than half the classes offered at Hogwarts and also knowing the professors teaching the ones she wasn't taking, the woman with grey hair intrigued her. Was she a guest teacher? Was she living in the castle for some other reason?

"I overheard McGonagall say she teaches a very small group of students," Ginny said. "No idea who or what, but she seems to be good friends with Professor Slughorn. Maybe we can find out on Halloween."

· - ·

The date of the first Slug Club meeting was fast approaching and Hermione had made it a habit to monitor Malfoy's escapades. For weeks she saw him go up to the Room of Requirement, sometimes disappearing, but a majority of the time his name lingered in front of the door for several minutes before finally vanishing. She knew he'd been able to go in, but not more than a few minutes at a time.

Because she'd been studying so much, she hadn't physically followed him like she had before. She was forced to search for his name on the map instead. For some reason, she worried whether he was hurting himself on purpose. His words at the Sun Dial still came to the front of her mind often. " _I'll never be able to pay enough penance_ ," he'd said. Was he weirdly seeking some kind of pain, like burning his hands on a flaming hot door, to punish himself? It sounded like a twisted way of self-flagellation in her head but at that point, Hermione would believe anything.

More than once she'd caught herself looking for him at lunch or dinner and even in the library, which she realised he frequented almost as much as her. He'd always occupy the same seat across the aisle from her and she started to see a pattern. After several days in a row of visiting the Room of Requirement and seemingly disappearing inside, he would appear in the library when she arrived after supper and his eyes would either be drooping or his head would be down on his arms. She also noticed how his hair was no longer properly kept, but in a constant state of disarray as he had taken to roughly running his hands through it. Much to Hermione's surprise, it didn't look bad on him. It wasn't slicked back or perfectly straightened, and Hermione preferred it that way. It made his facial features softer, not as rigidly pointed. Not that it mattered to her the fact that she preferred his hair in a certain way, of course. It just meant he was frustrated.

This intrigued Hermione even more, knowing there was something he was trying to figure out on his own. She wanted to know about it and see if she could research whatever it was with better results than he was getting.

The last week of October came with intermittent rain showers, cloudy skies and colder days. During one of those lousy weather days when she didn't have Transfiguration until the afternoon, Hermione found refuge in the library. The common room might have been more comfortable that day, certainly warmer, but she couldn't help but feel like she was being lured out. She knew that Malfoy hadn't been up to the seventh floor since the beginning of the previous week and she could only imagine how frustrated he was becoming. She didn't fully understand why she wanted to help Malfoy, but she'd decided that she was going to offer it to him anyway.

However, she didn't have a chance to talk to him since something else rather curious happened instead. When she got to the back of the library to claim her favourite seat, she saw Malfoy sitting in his usual spot. Before she could approach him, Theo Nott and Astoria Greengrass walked up following Madam Pince. The librarian was sporting a sour look as she went to the gate door that locked out curious students from the Restricted Section and opened it. Not a minute later she came out holding a thick book Hermione didn't have a chance to read the title of and handed it to Nott.

"Here's your book, boy," Madam Pince said in a clipped voice. "Make sure you return it by the end of the day. I'll keep the Professor's note."

He thanked her more profusely than was necessary, clearly just to get a reaction. The woman huffed and left. Nott chuckled when he noticed Hermione still standing close by. He passed the book to Greengrass, who sat beside Malfoy.

"Hey there, Hermione," Nott said. "How's Hogwarts treating you these days?"

"It's going okay," she responded. "What's that book?"

She gestured where the other Slytherins were sitting, waiting for Nott. Greengrass leaned in to say something to Malfoy, but he kept his eyes on Hermione, watching her interaction with his friend expectantly.

"Oh, that?" Nott said nonchalantly. "Nothing interesting, you know…magic stuff."

"I didn't know any book from the Restricted Section could be uninteresting," Hermione said with furrowed eyebrows.

"I dare to guess you don't find any book in _any_ library uninteresting," Nott said with a teasing smile.

"Theo," Malfoy said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, I can't play today," Nott said in a whiny voice. "I have to do homework. Bye, Hermione!"

And with that, he walked away and sat down at the other side of Malfoy, who was shaking his head. He opened the book they'd just obtained and the three Slytherins went to work. Hermione spent hours next to them in the library hoping for a better glimpse of the book or a louder whisper from the neighbouring group to make sense of what they were studying. Unfortunately, her rumbling stomach forced her to leave for lunch.

· - ·

The next evening, Hermione and Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room. The redhead played with an Exploding Snap card deck and Hermione sat beside her reading.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning to buy an outfit for dinner," Ginny said. "Want to come with?"

Hermione took a moment to answer. She hadn't thought about what she was going to wear to Slug Club, thinking she didn't need to make an impression since they all already knew each other. But Ginny had a good idea. It was the weekend and all she had brought as far as muggle clothes were concerned were wool jumpers, plain long-sleeved shirts, a skirt and a few trousers. She fleetingly imagined herself next to Draco Malfoy in his polished black suit and pristine school robes and felt her cheeks getting pink. Why would she be measuring herself next to him?

"Sure," she said, shaking her head to get rid of thoughts of Malfoy.

Ginny laughed. "Is that a yes or no?"

"Sorry," Hermione said with a sigh. "Yes."

Early the next day, both girls made their way into the small neighbouring town. Luna was busy with her new friend, whom they had plans to meet later that evening, so they were all alone for now. Both Ginny and Hermione couldn't wait to see what he was like, size him up to see if he was good for their friend. They knew nothing was going on between them yet, but seeing how giddy Luna seemed lately, they hoped it would happen eventually.

"Were you thinking about Luna when we drew your tarot cards?" Ginny was saying as they walked down the path to Hogsmeade side by side.

"Aha!" Hermione laughed. "Maybe the universe or the cards got mixed up."

"If that's what you want to think," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic," Hermione said quoting Professor McGonagall.

Before starting with their shopping, both friends headed to the Hog's Head Inn, a quiet pub still less popular than the Three Broomsticks but much endeared to them because of the owner, Aberforth Dumbledore, and because of the role the place had played in the last few years of their lives here. It wasn't as cosy an establishment as Madam Rosmerta's, but Dumbledore's Army was founded at one of the tables inside, and Hermione couldn't forget the help Albus Dumbledore's brother had given her, Harry and Ron before the Final Battle. He managed to sneak them inside the castle through a secret passage that led right to the Room of Requirement.

"Good morning, Aberforth," Hermione and Ginny said almost in unison as they entered the pub. Much to everyone's relief, the man had insisted they called him by his first name instead of Mr Dumbledore. They understood that it was partly because he had an odd collection of patrons, but it also helped them to keep the memory of Albus Dumbledore separate from his brother's gripe against him.

"Good morning, girls," he said in a gruff voice.

Aberforth Dumbledore was the kind of man who appeared to be grumpy all the time. He was cynical and had a quick sarcastic wit. Harry had kept in contact with him after the war and offered his help whenever the old man needed it, although Aberforth tended to lead a simple life. He also seemed to genuinely like Ginny, which was why he served her and Hermione a hefty breakfast and hot chocolate without expecting (or accepting) payment.

Ginny and Hermione had breakfast while they discussed their Christmas plans. Harry and Ginny dreamed of hosting a big party with their family and friends at Grimmauld Place, but the house needed some remodelling and they were both too busy to go through with it. Hermione didn't feel like celebrating with that many people anyway, so she was glad that her friends' plans sat still in the future. She told Ginny she'd rather stay at Hogwarts since going to the Burrow wasn't a good option for her and her parents' house…it was too painful to even think about.

When she felt her heart start beating faster and her palms getting clammy, Hermione announced she was done and stood up before walking to the restroom. When she'd composed herself, she went back out and found Ginny putting on her coat and scarf back on.

"Ready?" she asked with a kind smile.

Hermione's first thought was that maybe she'd been successful in not letting her anxiety come through, but she also knew better than to underestimate her friend's perceptive ability. Ginny was currently her main support pillar and knew exactly what she'd gone through in the last year. Being back at Hogwarts without her would have been much harder. The redhead's Gryffindor go-getter disposition pushed Hermione outside of her newly-discovered and anxiety-ridden comfort zone. Hence a day of clothes shopping.

Hermione nodded in response and they both left the establishment, Ginny looping an arm through hers.

· - ·

After a nice morning of shopping, harmless gossiping and candy eating, Hermione felt the happiest she'd felt in a while. Her friend's company made it easy to let go of her worries for a few hours, so she followed Ginny's lead.

When lunchtime came around, they entered the Three Broomsticks. Seated at a table near the back were Professor Slughorn and the mystery woman with grey hair. They were so invested in their conversation that the girls didn't want to interrupt, even though they were both eager to find out who the woman was.

"Hey, Ginny, Hermione!" they heard from another table nearby.

To their left and there were George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, who had an embarrassed expression as though she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Hi," Hermione gave them a small wave. George and Angelina smiled at her.

"What are you both doing here? Is the store closed?" Ginny asked.

"Ron is managing it this afternoon," George explained excitedly. "We came to finalise the plans for the new shop here. We'll start renovating soon."

"Congratulations on that, George," Hermione said and he thanked her.

"Harry didn't tell me they had the day off again," Ginny said, frowning slightly. "He could have come to visit."

"Oh, no. Ron says training has been hard on him," George smiled sadly. "He took a couple of days off to recover."

Hermione sensed this conversation had the potential to ruin her good mood, so she went to ask Madam Rosmerta for a table. It wasn't hard to recognise George and Angelina were having a special connection and she didn't want to impose, so five minutes later, she and Ginny were seated at the other side of the room. The redhead seemed distracted, no doubt thinking about how soon she'd be able to have a talk with her brother.

They had a quiet lunch only interrupted by George and Angelina saying goodbye.

"Don't worry about Ron, okay?" George said to Ginny, squeezing her shoulder gently, but Hermione knew her friend wouldn't let go of it that quickly.

Back at Hogwarts sometime later, Ginny said she'd go to the owlery before getting ready for dinner, so Hermione walked up to Gryffindor Tower on her own with their bags.

· - ·

"Welcome, welcome," Professor Slughorn greeted Hermione and Ginny a few hours later with a big smile. "Come on in."

He let them into his office, which was decorated in a Halloween theme with carved pumpkin lanterns floating about, purple banners strung over the windows, spiderwebs and a cluster of bats in one corner of the ceiling.

Slughorn was very well dressed in a dark velvet grey suit and a purple bowtie which had black polka dots on it, which made him look rather funny. Seeing that flash of colour on him made Hermione's nerves settle down a little bit. It meant that this evening wouldn't be as formal as she'd feared. She'd never seen Slughorn dress in anything but green, grey and brown clothes, and she wondered what made him choose the colourful accessory.

Ginny was also dressed nicely. She was wearing a red long-sleeved dress that fell to her knees with black tights and boots. She'd even put some make-up on and finished the look with a pair of gold earrings. Somehow, she had managed to convince Hermione to do the same, even though Hermione had only conceded to mascara and a bit of shiny rosy liquid blush over her cheeks. It made them look slightly wet but flattered her more than she wanted to admit. She chose to wear a black dress with lace trim at the bottom where it graced just above her knees. Ginny had lent her some sheer black tights to go with it and a pretty silver necklace. She also opted to bring her beaded bag for a bit of colour. One of the other girls from their dorm helped them with their hair. Her well-practised spells saved them a lot of time, which was why they were on time even though there were only two other people present at the table.

The room felt warm from the roaring fire on one side. Hermione chose an empty seat on the large, round dining table in the middle of the room, facing the door, and made sure that there was room on one side for Ginny, who sat next to a boy with light brown hair and freckles. He wore a dark blue jumper with a silver two-inch strip of patterned fabric attached around the body below the armpits. He had kind eyes, which shone from the fire and crinkled when he smiled at them.

"Hello, you must be Ginny and Hermione," he said politely. "I'm Rolf. Luna has told me about you."

They waved at him in greeting before Professor Slughorn sat on his other side.

"Oh, pardon me," he said. "I assumed you were all acquainted, not sure why. Yes, this is Rolf Scamander, Ravenclaw. This is Victoria Frobisher, Gryffindor," he gestured to the girl on the other side of him, whom Ginny and Hermione already knew was in sixth year, and they all waved at each other, "and I'm sure the others are on their way from the dungeons, all from your same year in Slytherin."

"I like your bowtie, Professor," Ginny complimented while pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, dear," he responded. "It was a special gift for this evening."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation and Slughorn stood up to open it. Hermione was drinking some juice when the quartet of Slytherins entered the room and she had to fight the urge to spit out from the surprise. They were all dressed to the nines and, considering the setting, seemed like a bizarre group of beautiful people. They said their hellos to nobody in particular and moved to sit around the table.

Astoria Greengrass wore what Hermione first thought was a stunning long and dark green velvet dress, but was actually a pantsuit. Her pale face seemed make-up free, but her delicate features somehow looked enhanced by her blonde hair, which was extra shiny and long, down past her back. She sat next to Vicky.

Both Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott looked dazzling in fitted suits, one black and the other navy blue, with white shirts underneath. Zabini was even sporting a dark vest and tie. Nott had opted against a tie, but he still looked every bit the dandy with a handkerchief in his pocket. He smiled and winked at Hermione, a friendly gesture which made her feel hot in the neck. Nott took a seat next to Greengrass and Zabini followed.

But what really pushed Hermione's blush to her cheeks was seeing Draco Malfoy casually walking towards her, bypassing the others quickly and sitting down in the empty seat left beside her. She dared a glance at him to admire his freshly cut hair, very short on the sides and longer on top, leaving his previous fringe almost intact. He'd fixed it up somehow, but she knew it would inevitably fall into his eyes when he would compulsively run his hands through it again. Surreptitiously, she looked down at his hands but didn't see any signs of wounds or scars. At least he was being diligent with the dittany drops, she thought. He wore his signature black suit on black shirt and tie. It made his blond hair and his grey eyes stand out more. The same eyes that fixed on her before she could look away.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Hi," she said eloquently.

"We're all here, so let the dinner commence!" Professor Slughorn announced before their plates filled up with food magically, just as it would with the meals in the Great Hall.

The food was always delicious during these meetings, Hermione recalled. But considering the odd group, the conversation was stilted, even as the Professor tried to break the ice and encourage everybody to talk with one another. Thankfully there wasn't anybody present who talked endlessly about themselves like there had been before with Cormac McLaggen. Hermione almost groaned aloud at the thought of him.

"How's your grandfather, Mr Scamander?" Slughorn asked Rolf.

"He's excellent, Sir," the boy responded. "He's retired and living in Dorset, actually."

"Ah, very nice indeed," Slughorn said and addressed the table. "He's a very talented magizoologist, you see. A great friend of Dumbledore's if I recall correctly."

"Oh, yes," Rolf said. "He visited Hogwarts during my first year to consult about a hippogriff, I believe."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. They knew he was talking about Buckbeak. Malfoy cleared his throat uncomfortably next to Hermione.

By dessert, conversation flowed effortlessly, the topic changing from the trivial to the serious, until it completely settled on the school's most talked-about news of the past month: the Head Girl and Head Boy elections. Professor Slughorn revealed that Hermione had been the one to give Professor McGonagall the idea after she'd asked her and Malfoy to fill the positions. The school had held two debates during the first week of October and Justin Flint-Fletchley, from Hufflepuff, and Romilda Vane, from Gryffindor, were voted in.

"I loved the debates, personally," Astoria Greengrass said before taking a bite of the rich black forest cake.

"It was fun to participate in," Vicky commented as she'd been a candidate. "But I'm glad I didn't win."

"Why is that? And why didn't you accept in the first place, Hermione…and Malfoy?" Rolf asked. Hermione had noticed he was a very curious person and she understood better why he hung out with Luna. She couldn't help thinking he'd get along well with herself, too.

"Um," Hermione began feeling all eyes on her. "On my part, it just was a lot of responsibility on top of everything else I have going on. I have seven N.E.W.T.s to prepare for and I want to focus on that."

"Oh, seven you say?" Nott asked eagerly. "That's probably why he refused, as well. Didn't you, Draco? She's right up there with you, our dungeon prodigy."

Hermione frowned. Was Malfoy taking seven classes? She assumed he wouldn't be interested in the rest of the classes she wasn't taking either, and she knew he wasn't in them, anyway. How could he take seven? She was confused.

"Really?" Ginny asked, clearly interested. She was probably thinking the same as Hermione. They looked at him in wonder.

Malfoy cleared his throat, seemingly uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. "I liked that there were elections," he said genuinely, before looking Hermione in the eye. "Brilliant idea."

There it was again, something about Malfoy that astounded her. He voted in the school elections? She opened her mouth to ask but no sound came out.

"I mean, if we want to change the world for the better, we might as well start small, right?" he declared.

"Here, here," Slughorn agreed, raising his cup for them to cheer.

The clanking of goblets crashing against each other didn't distract Hermione from the fact that in bringing their cups together, her with her right and Malfoy with his left, their hands touched. He didn't recoil like he would have done a year ago. He probably would have made a fuss about it and loudly declare how much she disgusted him. He let his pinkie finger free, prolonging the contact for a second.

"Who did you say gifted you that bowtie, Professor?" Ginny said. "I think I'll get one for Harry."

"I don't think I did, Miss Weasley," he responded. "It was Professor Gournie."

"Who?" Vicky asked.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged another look, already anticipating more information. He was obviously referring to the pretty woman they'd seen him with multiple times.

"Professor Marie Gournie, dear," he said as though it was obvious who he was talking about. "She's a seventh-year teacher."

"Sorry, Vicky and I seem to be out of the loop," Rolf said. "What does she teach?"

"Oh, of course," Slughorn said. "She teaches these four Slytherins here. She's our Alchemy Professor."

· - ·

"I can't believe it!" Ginny whisper-yelled as she climbed the stairs with Hermione and Vicky after dinner. "They're studying Alchemy, that's wicked!"

She sounded as impressed as Hermione felt.

"I thought after Dumbledore passed they wouldn't be able to find anybody else," she murmured almost to herself. "It's a very advanced mix of magic and science."

"It makes you wonder what else is going on under our noses, doesn't it?" Vicky said bemused with an air of conspiracy.

As they walked up the corridor to the painting of the Fat Lady it suddenly occurred to Hermione that other things were, indeed, going on. She stopped and the other two girls kept walking.

"I forgot something," she said.

"Oh?" Ginny said, narrowing her eyes with an unconvinced expression.

"I meant to ask Professor Slughorn to borrow a book," Hermione improvised. "I'll run down before it gets too late. Go on without me."

It looked like Ginny would have liked to press her with more questions, but decided not to, considering Vicky's presence. So she simply nodded and led the way up the tower. Hermione knew she was in for an interrogation when she came back to the dormitory, but she wasn't worried about it at that moment.

Holding the strap of her bag, she hurriedly walked back down the corridor and to the next until she found the bare stone wall she'd been thinking about.

"Let me guess," a voice said behind her before she could concentrate on summoning the Room of Hidden Things. "You couldn't resist solving a good mystery on Halloween."

"Well, it isn't a giant slobbering troll," she responded turning around to face Draco Malfoy. His eyebrows rose quizzically. "Are you going in today?"

His face morphed into anger. "Have you been following me again, Granger?"

She cleared her throat trying not to let him intimidate her when he said her name like that. "You're pretty easy to track, Malfoy."

"Really?" he asked more calmly now, getting closer to her and pausing after each of his next questions. "Why are you here again? How did you know? You found me that time in the middle of the night, how? Was it random or were you somehow watching me?"

His face was just a few inches away. Hermione was looking into his silver-grey eyes and Merlin, they were hypnotising. She was breathing harder, trying to figure out how to avoid his interrogation while filtering out thoughts of his masculine scent. She couldn't help what her mind had attached to that moment of vulnerability at the Sun Dial, that moment she hadn't told anyone about. Not even Ginny. For just a second she let her eyes fall to his mouth and then she snapped out of it, a resounding "Stop that!" ringing in her head.

Hermione pushed him away. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Were you going to do something naughty at night and I happened to be in the way?" he asked smirking, and then added more sarcastically, "No, you're a goody-two-shoes, aren't you?"

"Shut up," she said and gestured at him. "Look who's talking: the Prince of Darkness."

"I deserve that," he conceded soberly. "But you forget that tonight we matched quite well."

She looked down at her black dress, realising he was right. The colour hadn't been a conscious decision, she just liked how the garment fit, not tight or baggy, but showing her feminine curves in just the right places. She looked back up and saw him staring at her form…appreciatively?

"I can help you," she blurted, causing his eyes to snap back at hers. "Honestly, you're tiring yourself with this," she pointed at the wall behind her. "You can't go on like this for much long, especially not on top of all the classes you're taking."

He was studying Alchemy, for Merlin's beard, of course he was exhausted!

"Why do you care?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I don't," she said pointedly. "But I can help."

He looked at her for a long moment like he was trying to read her mind.

"All right." He seemed to finally reach a decision, moving in front of the wall where a big metal door appeared. "I hope you're ready."

He pushed the door at once, unlike she'd seen him do last time. He knew today he'd be able to open it. She hadn't seen any indication as to that but didn't have time to look for it because as soon as the giant doors opened, she could see inside, and it took her breath away.

She'd already known the Room of Hidden Things was an enormous space filled with all kinds of gadgets, furniture and anything else imaginable. What she saw right then was just ashes. Piles and piles of blackened runes and ash, the result of the Fiendfyre Curse she knew had been cast in the room months before. She had imagined it decimated the place, but seeing it with her own eyes felt different. The devastation of the uncontrollable magical fire sent chills down her spine. She was only glad the curse had been contained to that one room.

It took her at least a minute to realise Malfoy had started using a freezing spell in the immediate area, a ray of icy-cold air shooting from the tip of his wand. Before she had time to react, the room started to feel suffocating with warmth despite his attempts to counteract it.

"What's happening?" she asked before mimicking him and pointing her wand to the ashes. " _Glacius_!"

Her efforts weren't enough, however, and she noticed small red spots in between the ashes. They emitted heat like the biggest roaring fire she'd seen in the Gryffindor common room's fireplace during extreme blizzards. It was nothing she'd ever seen before and the room was so immensely big that she knew they wouldn't be able to apply the spell quickly enough.

Soon, Malfoy was walking backwards. "We haven't got time!" he yelled. The magical ice was starting to dissipate, how was that possible?

Hermione continued to cast the freezing spell until he grabbed her arm to pull her through the door.

" _Accio_ ," Malfoy said before it closed. A handful of small pieces of ice with something inside flew out of the room and he hovered them between him and Hermione. "Fuck, I didn't bring—"

"I can carry them," she said holding her bag. He knew what it was. The snatchers had outed her during the war in front of Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor when they revealed she'd been carrying the sword of Godric Gryffindor in it.

He seemed to realise then that he was still grabbing her arm. He took a step back and regarded her before letting out a sigh. He didn't have much of a choice, so she opened the bag and he directed the frozen balls to land inside it.

"I'm going to need those back," he said.

"Certainly," she responded. "Right after you explain everything."

Malfoy opened his mouth to answer but footsteps could be heard nearby. He rushed Hermione to the opposite end of the corridor, round a corner and through a door she'd never seen before. He closed the door behind them and pressed himself to it to be able to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever thankful to have AurorEowyn & Girl of Chaos :3
> 
> Accio is such a useful spell, isn't it? Let me tell you, I'd be using it all the damn time...


	4. Legilimens

4.

It took Hermione a moment to see where he'd brought them because there was very little light. Only a single torch had lit up next to the door where they'd entered. They were standing at the top of a circular staircase, similar to the ones that led to the Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts classrooms, and Hermione couldn't see the bottom as she curiously leaned over the stone handrail. Lit up by another lone torch, she saw another door one floor below on the opposite side. Except for the actual stairs, the rest was dark rough stone, damp and cold.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Shh!"

She silently walked back to the door where he was still listening and looked at her watch. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten and the two of them were out well past curfew. Any of the professors or prefects making their nightly rounds could have heard them.

Only when he was absolutely certain that nobody was lingering outside did Malfoy finally relax. He let out a long sigh, rubbed his face and then, like an unconscious habit, ran his hands through his hair. Hermione pressed her lips together.

"All right, I think the coast is clear," he said. "Give me back my eggs and you can leave."

"I'm sorry," Hermione responded, clutching her bag. "Did I not make myself clear? You're not getting them back until I hear some explanations. Also…eggs?"

Malfoy let out an exasperated breath as Hermione cast a _Muffliato_ spell. "Of course," he said, sounding completely resigned.

Hermione tried not to watch him too closely as he carefully undid his black tie, letting it hang loosely around his neck. She quickly averted her eyes as he unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt. She felt like she couldn't trust where her own thoughts were going.

He tiredly leaned against the door, letting himself slide down to sit on the floor. Hermione looked at him with surprise. Even she was horrified at him potentially ruining his suit on a dirty staircase floor, not to mention it was probably cold. She stopped him, conjured up a blanket and set it on the floor. Malfoy gave her a strange look but he finally sat down with his back to the door and she followed, sitting down to his left. He looked down at his hands and she could tell by the look on his face that his mind was racing. Hermione found herself thinking about how weirdly comfortable this felt. The fact that Draco Malfoy wasn't deflecting, on the defensive or belittling her left Hermione feeling pleasantly confused. Hermione would have never described Malfoy as cooperative, but their final year of Hogwarts was showing that Malfoy had changed. Strangely, he had been cooperating for a while…and it took her by surprise, but she liked it.

"What kind of eggs am I carrying?" she asked tentatively.

"Those are frozen Ashwinder eggs," he answered with sincerity. "I'm shocked you didn't recognise them."

"Hold on, but—" Hermione began but cut herself off when it suddenly hit her, and whispered. "An unattended magical fire…"

"Exactly."

"So you've been collecting eggs?"

She knew frozen Ashwinder eggs were very valuable, as they were used in several powerful potions like the Love Potion and Felix Felicis, the Liquid Luck Potion. She looked up at his face, trying to read him and realised they were closer than they'd ever been. He hadn't turned so she could only discern his profile.

"That was a fortunate coincidence," he said with a smug side smile, which didn't last long. "At first I thought I'd come to see what was left…I didn't like the thought of the vanishing cabinet still being accessible. No matter how small the possibility. I'm sure Potter told you how I got Death Eaters into the castle. Not my proudest moment."

"So you found the eggs and decided to collect them for potion-making," she guessed.

"It took me a few tries to get in, as you probably remember from that night," he explained. "Then I saw the snakes and the eggs. After that, Scamander's book gave me some answers. I've realised that the room is stuck in a weird loop. The Fyendfire creates Ashwinder snakes, they lay eggs and turn to dust. The eggs ignite shortly after—especially when I open the doors, the oxygen helps—so a new magical fire is created. Even if everything is in ashes, the room is so big and there are so many eggs that somehow it's enough for new snakes to appear and lay new eggs. The freezing spell is not effective for the size of the room, as you saw. I've been trying to find another solution, but in the meantime…yeah, I've been collecting frozen eggs."

He let out a big sigh when he finished. Hermione had been absorbed in the story, picturing the fire and snakes cycle in the Room of Hidden Things as he told it. The mystery she had tried to figure out for two months was something that hadn't yet been solved.

"I'm Ashwinder-frozen-egg-rich," Malfoy added with a scoff, shaking his head. Against her better judgement, Hermione laughed and she felt him turn his head towards her for the first time since they'd sat down.

"I could let it be—the room, I mean," he finally said after a long moment. She felt his breath moving her hair. It had started to frizz up again and she nervously tugged at the ends, trying to pull them straight. "But it's my fault it ended up like that."

When she turned her head, he looked away.

"I have to fix it," he continued. "I brought Crabbe and Goyle in there after Potter. As soon as we found out that you'd organised Dumbledore's Army, I started training them. Well, as much as they could be trained anyway, the stupid gits. Goyle wasn't a great duellist, but Crabbe turned out to be pretty decent. He was just too self-confident in his abilities, I suppose."

Hermione paid attention to his tone when he spoke about his old cronies. She didn't detect an ounce of affection for them or hurt from Crabbe's death. He only seemed remorseful that he'd destroyed the Room of Hidden Things. She had always known that Crabbe and Goyle were accessories to Malfoy, but she assumed that they were still his closest friends. Now he seemed to regard them with bitterness and resentment.

Without giving it much thought, she reached out and grabbed his forearm to comfort him. She immediately regretted it when he hissed and moved it closer to his chest. He inhaled sharply, as though she'd hurt him. The realisation hit her when she looked at his face and saw how he was trying to not let her see his pain. She reached again for his forearm and he tried to move away from her, but there was a wall stopping him.

"Don't," he warned.

"Let me see," she demanded. She knew what she'd see there, but it wasn't supposed to hurt now, was it? "Come on."

He gritted his teeth, moving his head to one side and closing his eyes. "No."

"Please," she whispered. _I have no idea why, but I want to help you_ , she wanted to say, but couldn't find the courage.

Malfoy let out a grunt, but he finally conceded and shrugged off his suit jacket. Carefully, he undid the two sleeve buttons on his black shirt and rolled the sleeve up. He stopped when he reached his elbow, his head rolling back against the door and his eyes closing again.

"Why is this happening?" he muttered quietly, almost inaudibly.

She gently grabbed his arm and turned it up towards her, revealing a nasty sight. She knew what she was expecting and this wasn't it.

"What the—" she began.

He moved his arm to free himself, but she didn't let him. In the place where Voldemort's Dark Mark had once been was now a mixture of slightly raised scar tissue and fresh wounds, like a gruesome allergic reaction and deep scratches going in different directions.

"You have to go to Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione said urgently. "This is—"

"What happens when you stupidly get involved with dark magic," he finished and sighed, finally freeing himself and rolling his sleeve back down. "It started before Voldemort died. I fucked it up further by scratching it and it got infected. Serves me right."

Hermione appreciated the fact that he was able to say the Dark Lord's name without flinching.

"What do you mean it started before?" she asked.

"I don't know, it rejected me or something," he responded.

"Or you rejected _him_."

Malfoy looked at her in wonder and visibly swallowed hard. "I witnessed things I'll never be able to unsee."

She saw his eyes travel down to the base of her throat, where a two-inch-long, thin and bright white scar was still there from Bellatrix's enchanted knife.

"It's not all your fault, you know. You were chosen by Voldemort to carry out a heinous task but you didn't do it. Harry told me everything that happened." He looked away while she spoke. "And then you didn't give him away to Bellatrix. That was brave."

"I saw what they were really like. My aunt…She was _vicious_ , even my father was scared of her. But Snape—He saved me," he said shaking his head. "I was so stubborn! I had to do it, I needed to. For my parents…my mother." He said the last word in a choked voice.

Hermione looked at his profile and noticed a tear had escaped while his eyes were closed. She couldn't explain what she felt at that moment. This boy, now a man, had suffered alone for so long and was now opening his heart to her, trusting her with this other side of him, his agonising past and family. She thought about her own parents and what she'd pulled herself through for them. She'd saved their lives and lost them in the process.

"We all had to do what was necessary to save our family," she said in a whisper. "To survive."

Hermione could feel her own eyes brimming with tears. He fixed his glassy eyes to hers and she saw them shine in the torchlight. She swallowed the lump in her throat. For the first time since she'd been reintroduced to this new Draco Malfoy, she let herself really feel and was able to admit to herself that she found him attractive. And not just on a physical level. He was still going through the process of letting go of old prejudices but it was obvious he'd already changed on a deeper level.

Something Albus Dumbledore said during one of his new school year speeches still resonated with her: "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." For this one moment, Hermione decided to let some light into her heart.

She searched his eyes for a clue that they weren't on the same page but didn't find any. He leaned in closer and paused for a second to give her a chance to stop him. She didn't want to. The next moment, she was closing her eyes as his lips made contact with hers. They felt slightly chapped and the kiss wasn't what she'd described as sweet, but she didn't mind. Malfoy's mouth moved expertly and assertively over hers before licking her lower lip, seeking permission. When she granted it, opening her mouth a bit more, she felt his tongue twisting with hers effortlessly. She heard a low moan and realised it came out of her when she imagined what other talents he possessed when he was that good of a kisser.

Much too soon, he broke the kiss, pulling back and taking in some air. She noticed then how, in the process, they'd moved their bodies completely towards each other and he'd put his hand on her knee. She could feel his warmth through her sheer tights. She willed her heart to subside its pounding beats and brought her hands to her cheeks. They felt like they were on fire.

As for Malfoy, his eyes were looking at her wide open, seemingly in disbelief. "Bloody Hell," he whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

He cleared his throat and removed his hand from her leg, looking down. All of a sudden, the air was thick with awkwardness.

"It's late," Hermione finally said after a few seconds of heavy silence.

"Right," he said before standing up.

He surprised her by extending his hand for her to take. She looked at it, feeling it was a more significant offering than it seemed, so she took it. He gently pulled her to stand and she got rid of the blanket with a swish of her wand.

"I'll see you around, Granger," he said moving towards the first staircase steps.

"Where does that lead to?" she asked curiously.

"The door on the next floor goes to Slughorn's office," he explained. "The rest leads to the dungeons on the Potions classroom side of the marble stairs."

Hermione nodded in understanding but Malfoy didn't leave. Instead, he approached her again and gave her a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I liked it, by the way," he said softly. "Don't want to leave you with a different impression."

"Okay," she said with a smile, suddenly giddy. "Me too, yeah."

"Take care of my eggs, will you?" he said while walking down the staircase, flashing her a cheeky smile.

"Sure." Hermione chuckled. "And I'll help you find a solution to fix the room."

She saw him salute her and after making sure nobody was outside, she left for Gryffindor Tower with her heart feeling much lighter than it had in months.

· - ·

The following week, Hermione was glad to see the dark circles under Malfoy's eyes slowly disappear but that only happened at the expense of seeing him less in the library. However, she believed it was because he trusted her to help him.

Hermione was thankful to find Ginny asleep when she returned to the dormitory on Halloween night. Hermione was even more thankful that her friend seemingly forgot about her sudden disappearance because she hadn't asked about it. But by Monday during class, Ginny seemed to hover more closely to Hermione, who in turn, tried to avoid Malfoy's gaze and prevent her blush from instantly appearing.

On Saturday at eleven, there was a highly-anticipated Quidditch match: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Ginny was playing, so Hermione walked together with Luna—who was sporting her famous lion-topped hat in support of Gryffindor—towards the pitch, following the big crowd. Before they arrived there, Hermione spotted Malfoy, Nott and Zabini walking, clad in their green and silver ensemble. She hadn't talked to them all week and felt weird approaching them, so she just kept an eye on them. The two girls managed to find a seat a few rows above the trio and they blended right in with a group of Gryffindor fifth-years led by Dennis Creevey.

Hermione didn't enjoy flying herself, but she always had fun watching Quidditch. Even though Harry had made her heart stop more than once, he'd been a natural seeker since their first year at Hogwarts. Later on, she got to watch Ron play keeper, but he wasn't at the same skill level as Harry or Ginny. He loved being part of the team and played well when he had the confidence, but it was obvious that he was only an average player.

Luna pointed her wand at her hat, which let out a very realistic roar, and everyone seated near them sharply turned around, looking for the source of it. Hermione's eyes travelled down to the blond boy, who she realised was watching her. He flashed her a smirk which she hoped nobody noticed, until Theo Nott, in between the other two, turned to his friend. He looked around and found Hermione, who saw him chuckle and wave before turning back around. The fifth-years surrounding her were chatting excitedly amongst themselves and Dennis quickly began talking her ear off before the game started. Meanwhile, Hermione felt suddenly hot, almost suffocatingly so in her Gryffindor hat and scarf. What had Nott seen in Malfoy's face to make him search for the cause and chuckle at her? Had the blond told him what transpired in the staircase?

It ended up not being a very long game. The Slytherin team was lacking a solid defence and their seeker wasn't as sharp as Ginny. All in all, Gryffindor won by a landslide and the crowd cheered loudly before exiting the stadium. Hermione and Luna sat down, waiting for people to disperse as neither of them were fond of crowds. Hermione saw the Slytherin trio, who were also waiting in their seats, was joined by Roman Higgs. She was glad to see how they accepted the first-year boy without much fuss, commenting on the game while watching some players still on their brooms, flying about in celebration. She wondered whether Malfoy missed playing as he'd also been a seeker since his second year.

When most students had left the bleachers, Hermione tentatively led Luna down to where the boys were now standing, ready to leave. Before she could say anything, Nott spotted her again.

"Good game, Gryffindor!" he exclaimed. "Congrats."

"Yeah, thanks," Hermione answered smiling.

"Your friend Weasley is fun to watch," Zabini interjected. "She's spunky."

This surprised Hermione. It was probably the first positive thing she'd heard Zabini say, when not referring to himself, anyway.

"Especially next to our lousy team," Malfoy murmured, shaking his head. "What a disgrace."

Nott nudged his friend and said, "They could use a seeker like you back on it."

"Are you mental?" Malfoy said indignantly. "I have enough to do without my evenings filled with practise as well."

His eyes fell on Hermione who'd been watching this interaction. Their comradery amused her for some reason.

"Hey, Miss Hermione!" Roman greeted her.

"Hi, Roman," Hermione said and turned to her friend, whose eyes were down on the now-empty pitch. "This is Luna Lovegood."

Luna's eyes seemed to refocus and register the people around her for the first time.

"Hello," she said politely, looking at the Slytherin boys.

"Hi," the boy said, his cheeks turning a little pink.

The six of them began walking towards the exit and down the stairs with Malfoy and Zabini in the front, followed by Luna and Roman, and finally Hermione and Nott a few steps behind them. A gust of wind blew the loosely-tied scarf from around her neck and Hermione had to climb back up several steps to retrieve it. Much to her surprise, Nott was still on the same step patiently waiting for her. Zabini had engaged Malfoy in a rather intense looking conversation so they hadn't noticed and kept on walking. Roman seemed to be focusing on Luna, staring at her every few seconds while she observed the path's surroundings distractedly.

"So," Nott said while Hermione wrapped the scarf around her neck more firmly.

"Hmm?" she asked. He'd started walking a bit slower to put more distance between them and his friends.

"What's up with you and Draco?" he asked quietly.

It was a good thing she'd pulled her scarf higher because now it hid her flaming cheeks. She felt both embarrassed and angry imagining Malfoy could have told Nott about what happened.

"I don't know what you mean, Nott," she deflected.

"First of all, I've told you to call me Theo," he said. "Second of all, dumb doesn't suit you, _Hermione_. So spill, because he won't and I'm curious."

"He won't?" she asked surprised, mostly wondering to herself. Theo sighed.

"He's the most stubborn person I know," he said before eyeing her. "Well, maybe not anymore."

Hermione let out a weak grunt of protest.

"He came back late after dinner last week and Quidditch Queen over there," he said pointing to the stadium now behind them, "says you also came back late."

"You've talked to Ginny about me?"

Hermione stopped walking and he did the same beside her. She thought Ginny either hadn't noticed, had forgotten or decided not to question her about getting back after curfew. Hermione couldn't decide whether she preferred her friend's or Theo's interrogation.

"I only asked her because I had my suspicions," Theo said firmly. "So am I right then, that you've been seeing my handsome friend behind our backs?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that," Hermione said. Both she and Malfoy hadn't told their closest friends for some reason.

"So you have," Theo declared with a satisfied smile and walking ahead.

"I didn't say that!" she called loudly after him.

Malfoy, Zabini, Roman and Luna heard her yelling and turned to see them far behind.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Malfoy asked suspiciously.

"Dunno," Theo said when he reached his friends before continuing mockingly, "Do your mind magic, see what you find."

He said it so matter-of-factly that Hermione thought he wasn't teasing anymore, but actually suggesting it.

"What mind magic?" she asked, frowning and struggling to keep up with the boys' long strides.

"You ever heard of legilimency?" Theo asked. "Probably the best thing Draco learned while enlisted in the dark side."

"Shut up, Theo," Malfoy said irritably and the six of them fell silent.

She'd heard of legilimency, of course. Voldemort had been the most powerful Legilimens of his time, being able to use that link to infiltrate Harry's mind from a distance and use it as a tool to lure him into a trap at the Ministry's Department of Mysteries. Professor Snape had been tasked with teaching Harry occlumency so that he could try and block Voldemort's powers on him.

Had Malfoy used it on her? Whenever she felt like his eyes gleamed on her intently, was he reading her mind? But it needed an incantation and a wand. Surely he wasn't so skilled that he could nonverbally use the spell…or was he? Did he know how she was attracted to him and used it to his advantage?

"What's legilimency?" Roman asked.

" _Legilimens_ is a charm used to see into somebody's mind and _Occlumens_ is used to block it," Luna recited as though she was reading a textbook. "It's quite advanced magic."

"Woah!" Roman exclaimed, impressed. "You can do that, Draco? You can read minds?"

Malfoy stopped walking and faced the others who looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and bafflement. He sighed, looking almost resigned at first, but then seemed determined to end the conversation.

"I'd prefer not to discuss something that's none of your concern," he said harshly, his eyes searching the others until he found Hermione's at the end of the group. Finally, he looked back at Roman, who seemed alarmed by Malfoy's response. "Also, don't call it mind-reading. It's not as simple as that."

To Hermione it seemed as though he'd just confirmed it, but she couldn't be sure until she talked to him. As they reached the castle and climbed the stairs up to the Great Hall for lunch, she was still pondering whether it was something she ought to bring up to him, especially when he seemed angry with Theo.

· - ·

Ginny joined Hermione and Luna for lunch shortly after the Slytherins dispersed to their own table. While her redheaded friend yapped about the game, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the implications of what she'd learned. She didn't regret sharing that intimate moment with Malfoy and she'd eventually have to talk to him and have him explain everything, but that left her questioning yet again whether she could trust him. She hadn't expected to be publicly declared as his girlfriend after one kiss, but the fact that they were both keeping their encounter in the dark made her wonder what else he was hiding. Was this new potential friendship worth it?

She didn't want to bother Ginny at the moment, though she knew she'd have to tell her soon. But then who else could she talk to?

The Gryffindor table during lunch held the rowdiest crowd. Any other day and from another table, it would have felt annoying, but seeing the happiness on Ginny's face and the rest of the team was infectious. They were radiating with energy and lifting the spirits of everyone at the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins looked completely deflated and everyone at their table seemed resigned. Hermione avoided looking over at the losing team's table, especially when she realized that Theo and Malfoy were trying to catch her gaze.

When Hermione left the Great Hall, however, she couldn't escape them anymore. She told Ginny she was heading to the Gryffindor common room to finish revising an Ancient Runes essay and was walking up the marble staircase when Theo Nott caught up to her.

"Hermione, hold up," he called.

She stopped and sighed, but didn't turn around. He climbed the stairs and stood one step above her, his palms raised in a placating manner.

"He's not evil, okay? I promise," he said faster than usual and in an almost desperate tone. Used to his jokes and teasing, she had to admit he sounded honest. "I thought you'd be impressed, not appalled. I swear you can trust him. And me. You can trust us."

"I believe you," she conceded after a moment. And it was true. For some reason, she believed they were genuine. The problem was, could she trust herself? Could she give into whatever it was she felt towards Malfoy as quickly as she'd done a week before?

"Will you talk to him?" Theo asked. "Please?"

"Yes, of course." If she was to help Malfoy, she couldn't avoid him forever, could she?

"Thanks," Theo said grinning happily. "Hopefully now he'll stop being upset with me, the git."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not your fault we don't know each other that well."

"Right? It's what I said!" Theo chuckled and winked at her. "By the way, I never talked to Ginny, but now I know."

He descended the stairs, leaving Hermione behind with her mouth open. Theo Nott was a Slytherin, all right!

"You, cunning—" She began.

"See you around, Hermione," Theo ended with a fake dreamy voice.

He disappeared at the end of the staircase, walking through the door that led to the Slytherin common room just as Malfoy and Zabini walked out of the Great Hall. They'd certainly heard their friend, and Malfoy looked up to see Hermione on the stairs. She nodded once at him before continuing on to the seventh floor.

· - ·

Sunday passed by in a blur of homework and revisions, and before long it was Monday again, which was packed with classes for Hermione. During lunch, Professor McGonagall approached her with a request to see her the next day, when Hermione's schedule was free. Noticing the girl's anxious face, McGonagall assured her there was no reason to worry, as she simply wanted to discuss her future career plans. That didn't comfort Hermione, who still hadn't decided what she wanted to do beyond Hogwarts.

Thus, the next day, she trudged up to the Headmistress' tower nervously. The gargoyle at the entrance to the Headmistress office must have had instructions to let Hermione in, unlike last time. Hermione entered the circular room where everything was in precise order, just like she remembered.

"Hello, Miss Granger," a voice upon the opposite wall to the door greeted. Hermione looked up in its direction to see the kind, warm and wise expression on Albus Dumbledore's face from his portrait above the desk.

It was the first time she'd heard him speak. From what she knew about paintings in the magical world, she'd hoped she'd get to talk to him one day. Theoretically, the more powerful the witch or wizard and the more precise the portrait was, the more accurate they'd behave according to how they were in real life when they still lived. Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the world and the great detail in his painting, which made him look like a mere reflection on a mirror, made her suspect this portrait to be almost the same as having him in the flesh.

"Hello, Sir," she responded, smiling.

"I believe there was cause for celebration this weekend," Dumbledore said with a characteristic twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, yes," she said. "The Gryffindor Quidditch team played an excellent game. It was almost too easy."

"Indeed." He winked at her before sobering slightly. "Professor McGonagall is in a meeting right now."

"I know," Hermione said nervously. "She told me to wait for her."

"Is there something on your mind I can help you with?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"We're supposed to be discussing what I'd like to do in the future, I think?" she said questioningly. "I just don't know…Well, I have a general idea, but I'm not sure yet."

"That's quite all right, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "Sometimes having broad interests and knowledge opens up so many options we don't know how to choose only one."

"Sir, how do I know what's the best option?" she asked.

"Oh, there might not be a 'best' one at all," he responded. "You must figure out how to make it work with whichever hat you pick, or you'll end up spending your whole life trying on different ones."

Hermione was well aware of Dumbledore's wisdom and he had a history of giving great advice, but she thought this might have been one of the least helpful. Perhaps, accurate portraits or not, talking to one didn't do the real person justice at all.

"You could start going down the path of least resistance first," he continued, "or you could fight for a more challenging, yet rewarding one."

"Right," she responded looking down, suddenly wishing for McGonagall to show up soon.

"You have many wonderful qualities, indeed. You should lean on them and find inside yourself what you most desire for your future," Dumbledore said vaguely. "Forgiveness is one of your most powerful."

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"I know things, Miss Granger," he explained. "I have my…connections, you see."

He opened his arms, motioning to the other paintings in McGonagall's office, and Hermione looked around. She saw a particular old man in a small portrait, one of the other previous Hogwarts headmasters, giggling conspiratorially and she immediately understood. They probably told Dumbledore what happened all over the castle, just like they used to do when he occupied this office. And he now could travel about the other paintings as well and tell Professor McGonagall what he saw and knew.

It occurred to her that some, if not all, of Dumbledore's knowledge may still reside inside these walls.

"What can you tell me about legilimency, Professor?" Hermione asked. "I know a skilled Legilimens can control someone else's mind. Voldemort did it to Harry."

"You are correct."

"Did Voldemort teach legilimency to Death Eaters, Sir?" she asked.

"I don't think so, no," Dumbledore answered after a moment.

"Professor Snape taught Harry," Hermione said. "And he'd been a Death Eater."

"Yes, but he only had a special interest in it for his survival."

Hermione pondered this while pacing in front of the portrait and she could see how Snape's situation could apply to Malfoy, learning a skill only for personal survival reasons.

"I don't need a charm to know you have something on your mind, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with a knowing expression. "Is this about your new friend?"

She looked up at him and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, he knew.

"I just learned the other day that Draco Malfoy is a Legilimens," she said earnestly. "I just wonder if he might be skilled enough to use the charm wandlessly, as well as nonverbally."

"You're questioning whether he can enter your mind," Dumbledore clarified.

As cryptic as the real Dumbledore had been, this new version of him was much too bold for Hermione's taste. She blushed slightly, looking away and muttering affirmatively.

"I believe," Dumbledore paused. "I believe young Malfoy is a very powerful wizard and certainly talented in many subjects, including legilimency and occlumency."

Hermione took a breath and held it, fearing he might confirm the worst suspicions at the back of her mind.

"But being powerful and skilled is not a detriment to the other many qualities he also possesses," Dumbledore stated. "I found he showed me a great deal of compassion, for instance."

 _He didn't murder you_ , Hermione thought crudely.

"I myself was a Legilimens and from my experience," Dumbledore began pointedly, "he is highly skilled at legilimency and occlumency. Malfoy is certainly very powerful at wandless and nonverbal magic, but his character also goes to show that he has great potential to turn his life around. And I believe he's already started doing it."

Just as Hermione was about to ask him to elaborate, the door to the office opened and Professor McGonagall came striding in through it.

"Inter-house unity, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said loudly. "That is the key."

· - ·

After a brief conversation with McGonagall about her future, Hermione left the Headmistress' office. Hermione had little to offer the Professor in terms of her future career, but the conversation with Dumbledore had enlightened her somehow.

As she walked up the stairs, her thoughts went back to Malfoy. He had always been a strong wizard. She recalled him using difficult spells they hadn't been taught. He summoned a snake during Duelling Club their second year, he managed to fix a vanishing cabinet, and successfully performed unforgivable courses, or at least was capable of them. And like Dumbledore said, Malfoy was multitalented, very knowledgeable of potions and other N.E.W.T. level subjects, and an excellent flyer and seeker. Most notably, having grown up in a pureblood family and knowing all his life that he was a wizard, gave him a great advantage before he even stepped foot in Hogwarts. The fact that at one point he'd used all his potential for the dark arts unnerved Hermione.

She wondered what his career would be after Hogwarts. She assumed he didn't have as many options as her. Seeing how some people still treated him inside of school, she could only imagine what it must be like for him outside. Many businesses openly refused people like the Malfoys and other families related to known Death Eaters. Some simply put signs on their doors, while others blatantly ignored them and refused to offer their services.

McGonagall hadn't seemed worried when Hermione told her she was still thinking about what she wanted to do, but urged her to find something before the school year ended. The sense of immediacy in the woman's words scared her. What if she couldn't decide on a proper job and got stuck working in a Ministry department as her secure option? She hated to think of Dumbledore's words: _the path of least resistance_.

By the time she was approaching the fifth floor, her mind started spiralling, her palms sweating, her heart beating faster and she noticed a constant ringing in her ears. She tried taking a few calming breaths, but it wasn't working. She knew what it meant when the world surrounding her started dimming, dizzying her, she was hyperventilating and her arms and hands felt numb and tingling. She felt like she was going to pass out in the middle of the staircase, maybe fall down and break her neck. Nobody was around but they'd eventually find her sprawled on the landing below.

Slowly and faintly, she felt how she was floating in mid-air travelling through a bright corridor. She closed her eyes. She felt cold under her as she landed on a hard surface, but something enveloped her, something soft that made her huddle against it, seeking its warmth. A familiar scent overwhelmed her, a smooth voice murmured in her ear, and little by little her heart rate went down. She wasn't struggling to breathe as much and she could consciously start to calm down.

As her surroundings came back to focus, she knew she was on the floor and somebody was hugging her. She burrowed her face into his chest, inhaling his comforting scent.

"You're okay," he was whispering. "You're safe. I have you."

She slowly came to the realisation that for the first time since coming back to Hogwarts, she'd had a panic attack in the open. It hadn't been the worst to date because for the first time she had someone to lean on. Draco Malfoy had come to her rescue when she most needed it. And as much as she hated showing him her greatest weakness, she was also grateful, because he seemed to know what to do to help.

"You're okay," he repeated with his mouth against her ear. "Let it pass, that's it. Breathe in and out, just focus on that."

Several minutes passed and it was long after her anxiety had subsided when she allowed herself to open her eyes. They were in the prefects' bathroom, on the floor next to the giant tub. Malfoy was propped on a pillar with Hermione between his legs and arms. They'd been silent for a while.

She finally raised her head and saw him watching her, his eyelids half-closed. She swallowed hard and looked down to his neck which was level with her eyes. She didn't know where to begin thanking him. She moved back a bit, so his hands stopped their soothing circles on her back and travelled down her arms.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," she responded in a hoarse voice. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said in a worried tone. "Glad I found you."

"Yeah, well," she muttered. "Now you know how weak I am, no need to read my mind."

He lightly squeezed her wrists. Had she been watching his face, she would have seen him flinch.

"You are not weak, Hermione Granger," he said firmly, his loud voice breaking the peace of the room. "Not by _any_ means. And I don't have to tell you, because I think you know that."

She raised her head sharply and their gazes connected. It was true that she'd never been outwardly self-deprecating. But after the war, the more she'd felt that now-familiar debilitating anxiety and the more she'd researched muggle psychology books, the more it had chipped away at her confidence. She felt silly voicing it to Malfoy, but even more so hearing him raise her up.

"You're said to be the brightest witch of your age for a reason, are you not?" he continued, shaking his head. "Do you know how many times I went back home and had to admit defeat at being second best after you? It was infuriating! But then to top it all off, you're not just a swot, you're also a Gryffindor, so bloody brave and just…noble and forgiving. And you know what? You're the hardest person to read here! I wouldn't try invading your mind, but when you approached me, I just had to know your intentions. I could only sense that you wanted to genuinely help me, that's it. I think because your mind probably has so many more layers—" Malfoy ran out of breath and let her wrists go to put his hands on her cheeks.

"You're bloody brilliant, Hermione," he said looking at her intently. "You can cite any passage from any book you've ever read, you can recall any quote from anybody…You're just the best in any subject you put your mind to. A stupid panic attack is not going to change that."

She was about to cry, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and put her hands over his on her face.

"What did you just call me?" she asked with a deeply buried emotion blooming in her chest.

"Sorry?" He sounded like he didn't know what she was referring to, but maybe felt he'd offended her somehow.

"No! You said my name!"

"Oh," he said realising he'd called her by her given name instead of Granger like usual. His face changed from confused to indignant. "Is that all you took from my whole speech, that I called you Hermione?"

A smile took over her entire face and a heavy weight had been lifted from her.

"I like it," she confessed.

"I prefer Granger myself, but okay," he said smugly.

"Thank you," she said soberly. She didn't specify what for, but she hoped he understood.

"You're welcome," he responded. "But I wasn't done."

"Oh?" she said, raising her brows.

"Yeah, uh," he said and cleared his throat. "You're also very fit. But anybody with a pair of eyes can see that."

Hermione giggled, feeling like a schoolgirl. Draco Malfoy had complimented her for five minutes straight, including her looks. What kind of an alternate reality was this? Whatever response she might have had was silenced with his searing kiss, which she welcomed greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaay! AurorEowyn & Girl of Chaos rock! :3
> 
> Happy Summer Solstice, everyone-in the Northern Hemisphere, that is... We're halfway through this insane year, so hang in there. See you next Monday!


	5. The Others

5.

The rest of November passed by Hermione in a blur. She was trying to balance her studies, researching a plan to fix the Room of Hidden Things and Draco Malfoy all at once. If somebody had told her a year ago that this would be her life after the war, she would have thought they were nutters.

The panic attack incident had put her and Malfoy in a position where they found they had more in common than they imagined. He also suffered from anxiety often and Hermione was confident that he was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder nightmares. He had to separate himself from his home to be able to cope with normal day-to-day activities. After the Malfoy Manor had been turned into the home of Lord Voldemort and several of his followers, living there was constant torture on his psyche. Malfoy described to her how every room, without exception, now held horrifying memories, even his own bedroom. During the war, he tried to take long walks around the property, hiding away whenever there wasn't anything else going on.

One night, after a particularly difficult session collecting frozen Ashwinder eggs, Malfoy explained to Hermione how, under the false pretence of looking into anything suspicious, he left for Muggle London whenever he could. He'd leave in the morning and walk around all day, observing and taking in muggle life like a foreigner. In a place where nobody knew him, he was easily able to blend in amongst the crowds inside of trendy cafés and crowded flea markets. He tried to keep a distance and focus only on observing, but a couple of times people had approached him for conversation. In passing, a girl had commented on the nice weather and complimented his hair, and a man had complained about the price of a simple vegetable juice, hoping for agreement. Malfoy had even helped an older woman with her grocery bags when she asked.

His mother had made it clear how they were being closely watched by Harry Potter supporters and Voldemort's cronies at all times, but Malfoy still went out. He thought that was what it felt to escape Azkaban and experience a sliver of freedom. During trials, he'd been able to confirm it.

"You can't imagine how relieved I was when they didn't send me to rot in Azkaban," he told Hermione. "But then they sent me back home."

The agony in his voice brought tears to her eyes. They were again sitting beside each other on the staircase that led to the dungeons, over a conjured blanket and a warming charm around them. They weren't overtly affectionate, but their friendship had bloomed steadily in between a snog here and there.

"Flu network disconnected, anti-apparition wards," he said meekly. "I was trapped for weeks before they finalised my permits for Hogwarts. I guess I had it coming. I was glad I could leave, but I wouldn't have chosen to come back here."

"Would you have gone back to live in Muggle London?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Maybe," he answered honestly.

"Without magic?"

"I can restrain myself when I need to," he said rolling his eyes. "Yes, I think there'd be some frustration, especially when I know there are things I can do in seconds without needing some crazy machine, but I think I'd manage."

"With muggles?" she insisted and Malfoy gave her a strange look and scoffed indignantly.

"Well, it's not a disease, is it?" he said. "I'm just a bloke there, a nobody. Not only does everyone recognise me here, but my reputation is in shambles."

"You can improve it," she said with conviction. "You've already done it…with me."

Malfoy raised his hand and gently caressed the soft skin of her cheek with a knuckle. She saw something in his eyes she'd never seen before: tenderness.

"You're an exception, Granger," he said in a smooth tone. "Most people won't accept me as quickly as you did. You might just be the only one."

"That's not true," Hermione argued. "You've talked to Ginny and she was nothing but nice to you."

"She told me to take a picture when she caught me staring at you during lunch last week," Malfoy said and Hermione snorted. "That's hardly a civil conversation."

"I haven't told her yet about us, but she obviously suspects something's up," she said.

"That's another thing," he said, shaking his head. "The hiding."

"We've talked in public, in class and the library," she said stubbornly. "What we have is hardly a platonic friendship, right?"

"Not platonic, no," he said, putting his hands on her waist and caressing her skin below the hem of her untucked shirt. "I don't want platonic. But with anybody else, you wouldn't have to hide like this."

Malfoy kissed one side of her neck and continued up behind her ear. He always knew what to do to make her turn to mush. She had half a mind to leave the conversation hanging.

"It's a good thing I don't want anybody else," she whispered. "But I do want this for myself right now."

He hummed as he took her earlobe in his mouth and lightly sucked on it. "I could say the same thing," he drawled against her ear before he returned his ministrations to her neck.

"Yeah? No one else?" she asked weakly. It was an insecurity that had been in the back of her mind for a few weeks now. As good as he made her feel when they were alone like this, she'd put an end to it if he was fooling around with other girls. Specifically, a particular Slytherin girl. When he nodded against her skin and moved his hands around her waist to pull her closer, she continued, "You might have to let Astoria Greengrass know, then."

He abruptly stopped kissing her and raised his head to look into her eyes. The blush she was already sporting from his lips on her neck glowed even more scarlet.

"What?" he asked perplexed. "Astoria?"

"I mean, she's been trying to get your attention for a while," Hermione rushed to say avoiding his gaze. "You must have noticed."

"I have, but we simply just get along well," he answered and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Whatever she wants from me beyond maybe a friendship, I can't give her."

"Right," Hermione agreed. "As I said, make sure to let her know that."

"Is this jealousy I'm detecting, Miss Granger?" he asked with a hint of a smile on his face and squeezed her sides. "Or possessiveness?"

She shrugged, embarrassed. She hadn't seen any real indication that he liked Astoria. He'd only ever been polite to her when she asked for his help during Potions class. Even though it was clear she didn't really need any help. But apparently even Ginny had noticed how he looked at Hermione, so her little moment of insecurity had just been squashed.

Hermione licked her lips and looked up at Malfoy. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving his hands more access to her skin, and wordlessly leaned in for a kiss. She found it was the best way to show him how she felt.

· - ·

Professor Slughorn announced that there'd be another meeting during the last week of the month and, surprisingly, both Ginny and Hermione were looking forward to it. They'd become more acquainted with Rolf Scamander, who had begun joining them and Luna at Gryffindor's table during lunch. Every Monday and Wednesday he'd sit with Luna and they'd discuss Care of Magical Creatures class. However lately, he was there most days and was a joy to have around. Rolf was the complete opposite of Luna, lively and talkative, but not in an annoying way. Being a Ravenclaw, he was very knowledgeable about many topics, which Hermione greatly appreciated, and he especially knew about magical creatures.

She asked Rolf about Ashwinders one day, recalling Malfoy had learned about them in Newton Scamander's book, and he was able to offer her a tentative timing of the egg combustion and snake cycle. With that information, she drew up a chart with all possible timelines, which Malfoy and she started testing. By next Slug Club dinner, they'd be able to make a serious attempt at freezing the whole room with the time they had.

A few nights before the dinner, Hermione and Malfoy knew they wouldn't be able to go in, but they met up anyway and settled on their private spot at the top of the staircase to go over their plan. However, it was quickly forgotten when Malfoy started kissing her neck again.

"You drive me mad with that smart mouth, Granger," he said against her.

She suddenly felt very hot all over and gave in to her hormones like she'd never done before. She cursed herself for still wearing her tie and jumper because she barely had time to leave her books in her dorm before running to meet Malfoy after classes. Soon, they were laying horizontal on the blanket, her straddling him on top, and snogging feverishly. His hands travelled deliciously from her thighs underneath her skirt to the top of her stockings below her knees and back up while she buried her hands in his soft hair. It wasn't long until her hips moved on their own accord and ground against him. Malfoy pulled at her skirt, which had been tucked under her at the front, so that the next time Hermione moved her hips, she could feel him hard in between her legs. She let out a low moan knowing she was affecting him that way and he brought his hands up to her waist to still her movements.

"Fuck, if you keep that up, I—" he croaked, pulling back from her lips when she resisted him and kept moving.

"You what?" she asked breathlessly before attacking his Adam's apple with her mouth.

But he didn't have a chance to answer, because they heard a door slam shut below and purposefully-loud steps coming up the staircase from the dungeons. Malfoy and Hermione stood up and scrambled to compose themselves.

She leaned over the stone railing to see who was coming up and chuckled when she saw him.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Theo called. "Are you presentable?"

"Hi," Hermione said breathlessly as he ran up the last steps.

"Well, hello," Theo drawled grinning before his eyes found Malfoy, who'd just vanished the blanket from the floor. "Sorry mate, but Professor Gournie is looking for us. She wants to go over our last assignment before class tomorrow."

Theo's eyes roamed over his friend and he snorted, shaking his head. Hermione noticed Malfoy's hair in disarray and smiled, satisfied with herself. While she'd only had to fix her tie, which was a bit askew, his was untied, his shirt was almost completely untucked, his hair was a mess and the front of his trousers and his frustrated expression betrayed him.

"You might want to take a few minutes in the bathroom to finish _that_ off," Theo said and pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. "Or, you know, have a cold shower."

Malfoy gave him a scowling look and Hermione chuckled, then he looked at her and his expression softened. He moved towards her, circled her waist with an arm and bent down to her ear.

"You'll pay for that," he whispered and pulled back with a seductive smirk.

"Oof, I'm getting hot and bothered," Theo muttered dramatically, fanning himself.

Hermione figured he'd already told his friend about them. She laughed with Theo and Malfoy let her go with a small smile. "See you tomorrow," he said before starting down the staircase.

"How did you find us?" she asked Theo and he shrugged.

"I see him sneak out all the time," he explained. "He's not as subtle as he thinks, but I cover for him."

"You're a great wingman, Theo," she told him honestly.

"Don't I know it," he responded with a wink.

· - ·

Later the next day, Hermione was reading in one of the more comfortable armchairs in Gryffindor's common room when Ginny came in from Quidditch practise with her broomstick.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione greeted putting down her book. "How was it today?"

"It's getting annoyingly cold, but I still love it," Ginny responded. She rested her broom on the wall so she could take a seat next to Hermione, who watched her pull a broom cleaning kit from underneath the side table. The kit was similar to the one she, Hermione, had gifted Harry years ago for his birthday.

"Zabini told me you were great last game," Hermione commented offhandedly.

"Ah, yeah?" Ginny said, reaching for her broomstick. "So you've warmed up to those guys, haven't you?"

"Well," Hermione began, a pink blush adorning her face. "Yeah, they're okay."

"Just okay, huh?" Ginny asked, eyeing her friend sideways and whispering conspiratorially, "I'd go as far as to say that Malfoy likes you."

"What?!" Hermione squealed. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"When he thinks no-one's watching in class or at lunch or dinner, he can't take his eyes off you," Ginny said with a mischievous smile. "And _you_ …boy, it's Cho Chang starry-eyed level."

Hermione felt mortified. When Theo said Malfoy wasn't as subtle as he thought, she didn't think she'd been that obvious herself, even though she knew her friend already suspected something. She didn't mind Ginny knowing, because she had a feeling she wouldn't have a problem with it, but everyone else was a different story.

"I'm not Cho Chang level of starry-eyed," she argued.

"Oh no," Ginny said with a giggle. "In this case, you'd be Harry."

Harry's enamoured face and stuttering speech whenever he saw Cho Chang came to Hermione's mind and she couldn't help but laugh out loud along with Ginny.

"You didn't deny it," Ginny said once they'd sobered up.

"I…can't," Hermione admitted. "It's just very, very new."

Ginny put down the broom handle polish she was using, turned to Hermione with a gentle smile and said, "I'm happy for you, 'Mione."

"Thanks," Hermione said bashfully.

"So about that tarot card reading…" Ginny said after a few seconds when she went back to working on her broomstick.

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione said with a chuckle.

"At least he's not going around with Crabbe and Goyle anymore, eh?" Ginny whispered. "I'm even more excited for the Slug Club dinner now, with everybody."

Hearing the redhead mention Malfoy's old cronies and the dinner made her think of the mission they'd planned. They'd calculated how they'd have to do it right before the scheduled meeting and maybe arrive a bit late. They'd discussed more how not to appear there together than their actual plan of action. They already had very limited time to execute the freezing spell and there was no real way to practice, so Malfoy suggested they just go for it because, in the worst-case scenario, they'd just have to try again next month. Hermione was worried they'd run out of months, but realistically there was so much the both of them alone could do. Unless…

It came to her like an epiphany. Suddenly, she was bolting upright from her armchair, the book in her lap falling to the floor with a thud.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I have to tell—" Hermione began, then thought better of it. "I have to go do something, I'll be right back."

She ran from the common room, out into the corridor, around three corners and along another corridor to the familiar, almost hidden, door to the spiral staircase that led down to the dungeons. She'd never gone down through there, but there was no way of getting lost. There was a door one floor below she knew led to Slughorn's office and the steps continued a long way down to the only other exit.

Hermione pushed the door at the bottom of the stairs open and found herself in the corridor to the Potions classroom. The opposite side consisted of a bare wall she now knew held another secret passage to the Slytherin common room. She waited there for a few moments hoping for any student to come in or out, but without success.

She needed the password, but how would she get it? She thought for a moment to see if she could try to figure it out. Their second year, she recalled Harry and Ron said the password was "Pure-blood", but she considered that it would have changed since then and it probably wouldn't be as vile. What could it be? She knew McGonagall had stuck to a theme since Dumbledore liked sweets and she—wait a moment, she thought. _The password to the Headmaster's office was changed to his name when he died!_

"Severus Snape," she spoke aloud to the wall.

For a moment nothing happened until a black door appeared in front of her. Hermione turned the silver metal doorknob and entered the Slytherin common room. The first thing she noticed was the size of it. Knowing she was in the dungeons, she'd never imagined such an open room. It wasn't as bright, warm and cosy as Gryffindor's and, in accordance with the House's colours, various shades of green and silver were prominent. She could see into the lake from the tall windows on the wall, which in the dark of night seemed more than eerie to her.

She didn't have time to check on more details because not even two seconds upon entering the room, she heard Roman Higgs' surprised voice calling her name. Then she saw Malfoy, who was walking towards her with an astonished expression. He clutched the top of her arms and pushed her through the door and into the corridor again.

"Are you barking mad, woman?" Malfoy asked after the door closed behind them and melted back into the stone wall. "What are you doing down here? How did you get in?"

"I had an idea!" Hermione whisper-yelled, aligning her arms to his to grab him over his elbows.

"You can't just come in here as you please, Granger," he continued. "You'd only find trouble."

"I needed to find _you_ , listen," she said, ignoring him. "We have to tell the others; we just need more people!"

"The others?" he asked confused.

Right then, the door to the Slytherin common room opened again and Theo, Zabini, Roman and, to Hermione's surprise, Pansy Parkinson, spilt out into the corridor. Malfoy and Hermione immediately let go of each other and faced the rest. Zabini leaned on the stone wall and put his hands in his pockets, Theo and Roman stayed aside, but the black-haired girl walked up to the pair.

"What is going on?" Pansy asked frowning deeply and turning to Malfoy she asked, "Did you tell her the password?"

"Are you daft? Of course not!" Malfoy said and looked at Hermione. "How did you do it?"

All four Slytherins looked at her with a mixture of expressions in each face, while Parkinson showed anger, the others seemed either confused, impressed or just mildly interested. Hermione shrugged.

"It's quite easy to figure out, isn't it?" she said, shrugging like it was the simplest thing she'd ever done. "It's a nice tribute."

Theo laughed heartily. "There's our swot we know and love," he said.

"Love?" Parkinson scoffed. "Well, now it'll need to be changed, so thanks for that."

"Come off it, Pansy," Malfoy said. "She's not going to come barging in again. The password is safe."

"How would you know?" Parkinson questioned suspiciously. "And by the way, I'm still a Prefect and what I say goes. Leave!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She figured if prefects could, Parkinson would be docking more than a few points from Gryffindor just to try to piss her off, but Hermione earned them in each class, so they'd be made up tenfold by the end of the week. She only found the Slytherin Prefect ridiculous, because she'd seen her slacking on her duties this year when she couldn't follow Malfoy about—because he'd resigned—even to terrorise the younger kids. Funny how Hermione's presence had suddenly reminded Parkinson she had a job to do.

"No," Hermione said mutinously.

"Hermione Granger…Gryffindor Princess, Saviour of the Happily-Submissive Elves, Queen of the Second Wizarding War," Parkinson said with venom in her voice and walking closer. "What exactly did you come all the way here for?"

"Cut it out, Pansy," Malfoy intervened and Parkinson rounded on him.

"Me? Why are you defending her, huh? Am I mad or have you not been going around together?" Parkinson's face was starting to get very red.

"I said, cut it out," Malfoy insisted, raising his voice menacingly.

"Don't," Hermione said calmly.

She raised her arm between Parkinson and Malfoy to prevent him from stepping closer to his old friend and he backed down. Parkinson looked shocked, seemingly enraged to see him taking orders from someone else, but least of all, Hermione.

"What kind of territory do you think I'm encroaching on exactly?" Hermione asked with the suspicion that she already knew the answer. Even though she wasn't going to get an honest answer from Parkinson, she was still going to call her out on it. "I just came to talk to Malfoy and we're not doing anything wrong, so why do you care?"

"I know what you're doing, Granger," Parkinson said vaguely. "I don't care about you and Draco, but _this_ is _our_ territory, so keep out of it, you filthy little—"

"Okay, enough!" Theo put himself in between Parkinson and Malfoy when it looked like the blond was about to step right to the girl's face, his own swollen with fury. "You made it clear she's not welcomed and she's not going to come down again. Let's leave it at that, shall we?"

"For now," Parkinson said looking at Malfoy, who gritted his teeth, and she turned back to walk through the ajar door and left them in the corridor.

"Blimey," Roman muttered and Theo sighed.

"She's been looking for a confrontation for a while, seeing how she has no friends to pester with her out-of-fashion ideas," he said to Malfoy. "Why do you give her the satisfaction?"

Malfoy shook his head in response, trying to compose himself.

"Are you okay, Miss Hermione?" Roman asked and she smiled at him.

"I am," she said. "You should go back in, it's almost curfew."

He complied obediently but looked at the rest wistfully as he closed the door. Zabini looked on at the rest with appraisal, probably still wondering what was happening.

"Care to explain yourself?" Theo asked Hermione in a fake scornful voice.

"We should tell them," Hermione said to Malfoy, knowing he'd understand what she was referring to. "The whole Slug Club can help us out. We are running out of time and I don't know if we can do it alone. I think we'll have a better chance with everyone."

"Sounds interesting," Theo said with a smirk and raising his eyebrows.

"What is it?" Zabini finally spoke.

Malfoy sighed deeply, rubbing his hands across his face. He looked down at Hermione and she was watching him with a pleading expression, willing him to concede.

"We shouldn't involve more people," he said meekly. "It could be dangerous."

"It's more dangerous to do it alone," she pressed.

"We can try this one time," Malfoy insisted.

"Yes, and we have more chances, but we both know we won't make it in time."

"You don't know that."

"Malfoy, please, be realistic. Why are you so stubborn? It can still be a secret."

"I don't care about that, but it was _my_ fault. _I_ have to fix it."

"Blaise, I don't know about you, mate," Theo said in a loud whisper. "But I think we're invisible!"

Malfoy turned to gaze at his friends and Theo startled dramatically. The blond sighed once more and looked down for a few moments while everyone else stayed silent to let him think.

"Okay," he finally said before fixing his eyes on Hermione. "You're infuriating, but you're right. As usual."

She beamed.

"Great!" Theo exclaimed, also grinning. "Now, tell us."

"Tomorrow's Friday and we all have Charms before lunch, so we can round them up and come up with a plan before dinner on Saturday," Hermione said to Malfoy.

"What? Tomorrow?" Theo protested, his happy face falling.

Hermione faked an annoyed sigh, channelling her best impression of him and said, "I guess you can let them know now, but I'm going back to my dorm," before walking back down the corridor and through the door and up the staircase that led to the seventh floor.

· - ·

On Friday before lunch, Rolf met his fellow Slug Club members along with Luna in an empty classroom on the third floor. There, Hermione nervously recounted what had happened during the Battle of Hogwarts in the Room of Hidden Things and explained the state it was in. She told them how she and Malfoy had also found that the Room of Requirement was inoperable most times and, crediting Rolf and his grandfather, she also explained how they'd come up with a timetable of when they'd be able to go inside and hopefully fix the disaster caused by the magical fires.

They all listened intently during her speech, with Malfoy sitting on the professor's table right behind her, and the rest in front of her as though she was teaching them a class. When she finished, Vicky Frobisher raised her hand.

"Um, why are we doing this for Malfoy?" she said ogling the other Slytherins. "No offence."

"Some taken," Theo said with raised eyebrows and Malfoy cleared his throat.

"We assumed you all would want to help," he said scowling at Hermione's back. "But we won't force you if you'd like to leave."

"Personal feelings aside," Hermione began, glancing back at Malfoy for a second, "the Room of Requirement in all its forms was an important part of my life at Hogwarts and the same goes for other people here. I think it's only fair that we fix it for other students to enjoy after we leave."

"I agree," Ginny said nodding.

"I'm in," Zabini said right after.

"Me too," Astoria Greengrass said.

After everyone had agreed to participate, there was only one person left to confirm.

"Vicky?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"If you're out, we'll have to _Obliviate_ you, just saying," Theo threatened teasingly.

"We _won't_ be doing that," Hermione said loudly. The severe look on her face wiped the smile right off his. "So?"

"I'm in," Vicky said shrugging. "At least it could be kind of fun."

"Excellent," Malfoy murmured.

"Excellent," Hermione parroted. "We have to do it before the Slug Club dinner meeting. Here's the plan."

She explained to them the spell they'd be using and they all practised about with whatever they could find in the classroom. Hermione was impressed with how quickly they'd all taken to her plan and smiled widely at Malfoy after everybody else had left to grab a late lunch.

"That went well," she said as she approached him where he'd taken his place back on the table. She stood between his legs and rested her hands just above his knees.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," he said, moving his head to the side and his hands to her waist. "But we can do a preview."

"You're not hungry? We have double Potions next."

"Oh, I'm hungry, all right."

He bent his head and kissed her lower lip while she giggled against his mouth. He pulled her closer and the bell rang over their heads signalling the end of the lunch hour. Malfoy groaned.

"Are we never going to be able to finish anything without being interrupted?" he said, gently pushing her back and getting to his feet.

Together, they walked down the stairs to the left of the marble staircase and down even further to the dungeons towards Potions class.

"What are you doing after?" Hermione asked him quietly, mindful of other students watching them who might be listening.

"I'm meeting McGonagall," he said. "I see her twice a week to check on my progress."

"You do?" Hermione asked surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it at first, but she doesn't despise me as much anymore and I trust her now." He shrugged.

Learning Professor McGonagall, albeit begrudgingly, had taken to ensure that Malfoy stayed on track warmed her heart. Knowing she had a wonderful ally gave Hermione hope for the future on his behalf. As pessimistic as he often was about it, he still embraced any opportunity he could to better himself and, upon seeing that every day, Hermione let herself feel more and more for him.

· - ·

The next day the group, led by Hermione and Malfoy, gathered on the seventh floor and met in front of the tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. When they were about to summon the door of the Room of Hidden Things, Roman Higgs came running down the corridor.

"Yes!" he said, pumping a fist into the air and grinning. "I found you!"

"Higgs, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Malfoy asked him.

"I came to join you guys, of course," Roman responded smiling.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione exclaimed. "And how did you find out?"

"I overheard Draco telling them," Roman said pointing to Theo and Zabini. "I've been practising the spell."

"No kids allowed…kid," Theo declared.

"I'm not a kid!" Roman protested.

"You're a first-year," Greengrass said with a grimace.

"So?" he asked, pointing at Hermione. "She fought a troll her first year, and a three-headed dog, and Devil's Snare, and a giant set of Wizard's Chess, and—"

"That wasn't all just me," Hermione argued, blushing.

"Well, I wouldn't be going in alone, would I?" Roman said, motioning to the group.

"How are you in Slytherin?" Theo asked, sounding genuinely curious.

They argued for a few minutes until Rolf reminded them that they were on a tight schedule, so in the end, Roman got to stay. Zabini expertly cast an anti-intruder jinx to prevent other people from wandering into the corridor and they were finally ready.

Upon entering the room, the startled gazes of everyone who hadn't seen the gigantic room in such a state of ruin until then meant they didn't start casting spells right away like they'd planned. Hermione knew almost immediately that they were late. The air already felt quite hot and Malfoy called for everyone's attention.

"All right, quick! Theo, Blaise, Astoria, you're with me," he called. "Roman, you too. Stay close."

The young boy shot Malfoy a look between determination and awe. Hermione was glad to see him stepping up as a leader. Before they separated and tackled different sides of the room, Malfoy walked up to her.

Before he could say anything, she spoke nervously, "We might not—"

"I know," he cut her off and continued in a smooth low voice, "Don't worry about it. Be careful, yeah? Don't do anything stupid."

She nodded and he walked away to guide his group.

"Let's start," she said to the rest loudly, trying to hide her wobbly voice.

Soon, a cacophony of voices saying " _Glacius_!" invaded the room. Because it had been so packed, the mountains of ashes made it hard to see the other group at first, and after a few minutes, such a distance separated them that as much as she tried to look for them, she could only distinguish a few movements here and there until she lost them completely.

Although they kept advancing with more success than she and Malfoy had ever found before, Hermione knew they hadn't covered enough ground to even reach the halfway point. The heat was starting to feel more intense each minute, the only reprieve being the cold jets casting from their wands. Slowly, Hermione began to realise how they might have gone about this the wrong way.

_The eggs at the back of the room ignite first_ , she thought. At one point, she started to feel short of breath and Rolf caught up to her.

"Hermione, we're already having a hard time," he said. "Don't you think—"

"Keep going," she said over him. "Just a bit more."

Only a few minutes had passed when they heard Theo, his voice magically amplified from somewhere behind them, yelling for them to back off over their own loud spell-casting. They all stopped as they started seeing thick smoke billowing up a few yards away. All except Hermione turned to run back towards the door as the first little red dots of flaming hot Ashwinder eggs appeared in their periphery. Ginny grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her away.

"Let's go," she said. Hermione resisted, but Ginny pulled even stronger. "Come on!"

Hermione finally conceded and they ran after the others. When they arrived near the door, they saw Malfoy had been quick to _Accio_ all the remaining frozen eggs, which made up at least five times what they'd produced before. This was the only highlight of their failed mission.

The exertion from running as fast as they could left most of them breathless, panting on the floor or bending down and grabbing their knees in exhaustion. Hermione and Malfoy exchanged worried looks. He seemed disappointed, but she was distraught. It had been her idea to involve so many people. She tried to plan as much as she could, but, stupidly, hadn't factored in external elements, like Roman showing up unexpectedly, or the fact that the eggs near the back might be the ones to ignite first, so they'd be able to cover so much ground before they inevitably started a new magical fire. She couldn't blame anybody but herself and Malfoy only had to see her face to know what was going through her mind. He walked towards her and she ached for a hug or comforting touch, but he didn't dare to do it considering the many eyes around them.

"Hey, it's okay," he said as softly as he could. "We'll do it again in about a month, it'll be fine."

She only nodded in response looking forlorn.

"Now that we've all seen what we're facing, we'll be more prepared next time, I suppose," Greengrass suggested optimistically. "Let's go get ready for dinner."

The group started to disperse to their respective common rooms, the Ravenclaws down the stairs to the West Tower, the Slytherins towards the staircase to the dungeons…but before the Gryffindors could walk too far, a quiet voice reached Hermione.

"Hey, Granger," Zabini said behind her. Vicky, Ginny and she turned to face him and noticed Roman and Greengrass walking ahead, commenting on what had transpired, while Theo and Malfoy stopped to listen to their friend. "We'll do better, okay? Don't beat yourself up, it's unbecoming."

"Thanks, Zabini," she said nodding and feeling grateful. His stoic expression reminded her to exercise the Gryffindor strength she knew she possessed.

"It's Blaise," he said with a hint of a smile in his eyes.

"Woah," Theo muttered and turned to Malfoy teasingly. "Are you the only one not in a first name basis with her?"

Malfoy elbowed him in the ribs and Hermione rolled her eyes, already feeling better.

"See you in a bit, everybody," Ginny called before they disappeared down the corridor.

That night, Professor Slughorn smiled smugly all through dinner, surely crediting himself for having united an unlikely group of students who seemed to have hit it off before the first course was even on their plates. They'd changed seats randomly, except for Hermione and Malfoy, who still found themselves sitting side by side, sneaking glances at each other while their friends got along better than anyone could have ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think about their first proper attempt?
> 
> You know who's the best? AurorEowyn and Girl of Chaos are, duh! :3


	6. Harry Potter

6.

Hermione didn't meet Malfoy alone for weeks. The group's failed attempt at fixing the Room of Hidden Things had set her back to the beginning. She poured over her notes and books often, trying to learn all there was to know about Ashwinders, so much so that it felt like the hunt for Horcruxes all over again. She understood the theory, but in practice, their approach was flawed because there were so many dead ends. She thought if she could only enter the room and measure it or if she knew exactly how many eggs were laid, then she'd be able to determine the correct timing. There had to be something she was missing to fix the room and time was ticking.

As the days went on, Malfoy became progressively busy, especially with his Alchemy classes. Professor Gournie, Theo told Hermione one day in the library, had taken Malfoy under her wing after noticing his increasing interest in the subject, which explained why she was more demanding with him than the others. Theo also let Hermione know his friend's nightmares had seemed to subside and therefore he was able to concentrate more on studying instead of skulking around the Slytherin common room and dormitory.

Hermione couldn't admit how she'd seen it for herself on the Marauder's Map. She'd taken it out more than once during the weekends when she'd accompanied Ginny, Luna and Rolf to Hogsmeade. She suspected Malfoy and his friends hadn't been in town all year but hoped she'd catch a glimpse of him regardless. Ginny encouraged her to seek him out and ask him to join them, but Hermione brushed her off, refusing to acknowledge her crush again. During weekends, he'd taken to either holing himself up to study or spending countless hours in Professor Gournie's office doing experiments.

After dealing with Ron's obliviousness for years and neither one of them admitting to their feelings, she'd thought she'd made it pretty clear to Malfoy how she fancied him. At the time, he'd responded in kindness and it wasn't as though he was suddenly cold, but their separate paths had somehow put a distance between the two. Neither one of them had made any moves to rekindle their connection and it was beginning to wear on Hermione's confidence. It was difficult watching him being drawn in by Astoria Greengrass for help with one thing after another. Despite his assurance weeks before or perhaps because of it, she now had a prickling sensation on the back of her neck. She'd only experienced this when she saw Ron kiss Lavender publicly and enthusiastically. That ugly green envy made her feel even worse when she recognised Astoria was objectively a very sweet and intelligent girl, but on several different occasions Hermione noticed that she was dumbing herself down thinking that it would be a good way to get Malfoy's attention. Ultimately, the girl was accomplishing it rather effortlessly, and knowing that Malfoy was aware of it but still kept up with it irked Hermione a great deal.

The third week of December started with an invitation to Professor Slughorn's Slug Club Christmas Party. It would be held the following Saturday once classes had ended and the students were preparing to leave and spend the Christmas holidays at home.

"What was he thinking?" Ginny whined during breakfast. "It's such short notice!"

"We'll be here anyway," Hermione said shrugging. "You'll leave the next day, what's the difference?"

"Well," Ginny began, blushing slightly. "We're allowed to bring a partner, right? I was thinking of asking Harry to come with me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She hadn't thought about bringing anybody, especially after her previous experience going with the insufferable McLaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party just to spite Ron.

"I think that'd be lovely," Luna declared glancing at Rolf opposite her.

"Harry Potter?" he asked eagerly. "Heck yes!"

They all laughed at his delighted face, which turned red with their reaction. Hermione chanced a look at the Slytherin table where Malfoy and his friends must have received their invitations as well. Much to her chagrin, his back was to her and she could only discern Astoria's profile, smiling widely at him. Hermione saw him shrug and Astoria put an arm around his back, squeezing his upper arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Hermione inhaled deeply and stood up. Like a magnet, her eyes fell back on Malfoy and over a few seats to the left where Pansy Parkinson was smirking at her. Hermione blinked in irritation and announced she needed to visit the bathroom before class, so she'd see them at the greenhouses for Herbology.

Why was she being so stupid? Hermione thought while walking up the marble staircase to the girl's bathroom where she knew nobody would be. She opened the door to the gloomy, dull-lighted room with unnecessary force. She felt the irrational need to express her anger physically. Her eyes fixed upon one of the stall doors which was half falling off its hinges and wanted to rip it off. She went as far as taking out her wand, prepared to hit the already-chipped sinks and smash them to the floor. Her breath and heartbeat started to increase rhythm and she feared she might start losing control. Hermione closed her eyes recalling strong arms enveloping her, encouraging and comforting words whispered in her ear and, much to her relief, the panic subsided.

She hated herself for letting a boy get her riled up for maybe wanting something—or someone—different. Then she hated herself for letting that same boy be the one to calm down her anxiety at that moment. How ironic.

When she finally opened her eyes she was startled to find herself face to face with an old acquaintance. Moaning Myrtle—the ghost of a muggle-born girl who died at the hands of Salazar Slytherin's basilisk when Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort himself, opened the Chamber of Secrets for the first time—was floating in mid-air in front of her. Myrtle was silently watching her through round spectacles with a hand under her chin and an air of suspicion.

"Hi, Myrtle," Hermione said grumpily after a few seconds. She remembered this particular ghost never liked her much and the feeling was mutual.

"I know you," Myrtle said in her characteristic annoying high-pitched voice with narrowed eyes. "Cat-faced girl."

"For someone who doesn't enjoy people calling her names—"

"Hermione Granger," Myrtle said in a mocking tone. "Come to open the Chamber yet again?"

The last time Hermione had found herself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom for a much different purpose. She and Ron reopened the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve a basilisk tooth soaked in venom and destroy one of the Horcruxes.

"No," she responded curtly, not wanting to revisit the stressful memory.

"Where is your friend, Harry Potter?" Myrtle asked. A desperate flirt, the ghost had taken a liking to Harry and frequently insisted that he came to see her, which he never did.

"He's not in school anymore," Hermione said.

"Well, well, well," a voice sounded behind them. "Here's Granger, making more unlikely friends, is she?"

Hermione turned to face Pansy Parkinson. The Slytherin girl wore a smug expression, as though she'd caught Hermione doing something bad.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" Myrtle asked angrily and shouted shrilly, "Get out! Both of you!"

"There's no need to yell, transparent scum," Parkinson said with venom in her voice before looking at Hermione. "You see how he already forgot about you. Whatever it was you did with him or to him, he's found someone else…pure-blooded."

Myrtle gasped offended at what Parkinson was implying. Blood supremacy was still a taboo subject. Even though the Dark Lord had been defeated, it didn't mean his beliefs had been eradicated.

Hermione didn't even bother pretending she didn't know whom Parkinson was referring to. She'd still been gripping her wand, so when she quickly moved towards the other girl and raised it to her neck, Parkinson didn't have time to react defensively.

"I'm sure you know what I'm capable of," Hermione threatened. "I've fought Death Eaters much more powerful than you, so whatever childish mind game you think you're playing at, it'll end right now. Or I can make you sorry you started it in the first place."

Parkinson looked frightened for a moment before her facial expression hardened. Hermione took a step back and withdrew her wand from Parkinson's neck, noticing how she'd left a mark. She waved her wand in a short and fast motion, making the other girl flinch. The door to the bathroom opened at once.

"Off you go," Hermione ordered motioning behind the girl with her head. Parkinson gave her a loathsome look and left, her step quickening the farther she got.

"What a mean girl," Myrtle whined before owning up to her nickname and moaning painfully, possibly remembering the days when she was bullied.

Hermione didn't need Pansy Parkinson to make her feel insecure, much less about her blood status. Feeling like she'd won a small battle, she sighed and left for Herbology class. Her week was off to a great start already.

· - ·

The rest of the week wasn't much better than Monday morning. Hermione struggled to get a grip on her emotions, feeling too sensitive at times, but then irrationally hurt and angry at others. After a couple days of avoiding people, she decided to feed off of Ginny and Luna's excitement for the upcoming party. Like last time, the buzz around the school was noticeable, and even though Harry wasn't up for grabs, the idea that he might be coming back to Hogwarts, even for a few hours, was enough to raise everybody's spirits…or most people's anyway.

By Friday, Ginny's nerves were getting to Hermione, who sat with her back to the Slytherin table. The redhead roughly shoved a magazine at her before leaving for Quidditch practise halfway through their lunch hour together.

"Choose one of these. I've highlighted some of the prettiest for you," she told Hermione. "I'll order them today before five o'clock so they can arrive on time tomorrow. Pick a size and we'll alter whatever's necessary to make them fit right."

Hermione looked down and noticed what she was holding wasn't a gossip magazine, but a catalogue for dresses.

"Choose wisely," the redhead said, patting her back before rushing out of the Great Hall.

Hermione was left dumbstruck. She'd grown accustomed to the idea in her head that she wouldn't be attending the party because she didn't have a partner to go with. Nobody had asked her to go and, even if they had, she would have turned them down. She was slightly disappointed Malfoy hadn't even tried to bring it up to her, but of course, that was only wishful thinking. She'd even briefly considered inviting Roman, but turning up to a formal Christmas party with an eleven-year-old was undoubtedly out of the question.

Ginny had even suggested that Ron would be available, but quickly dropped the idea when she saw Hermione's face. After Ginny had sent him a howler demanding an explanation for him skipping Auror training last month, he'd reported back thanking her and Hermione for kicking his sorry arse into gear, even though the latter had nothing to do with it. As far as they now knew, he was in the top three of his group, feeling confident that he'd be able to climb one position, with Harry being at number one. Hermione was happy for Ron, having endured his meltdowns before Quidditch games, but didn't feel like giving him false hope by inviting him to Slughorn's party.

In the end, going stag didn't seem like such a bad idea, considering her other options. And getting dressed-up and polished once in a while made her feel feminine. Looking at the many dresses displayed in front of her, Hermione was suddenly glad that Ginny was so pushy and, after all, she'd get to hang out with her best friends. She hadn't seen Harry in a few months and, along with her fellow Gryffindors, was looking forward to having him back.

"This one's beautiful," said a sweet voice behind her as a small slender hand pointed at one of the dresses on the page. It was a pink fluffy one that Hermione had also been eyeing. "The colour suits you."

Hermione looked back into Astoria Greengrass' light eyes, framed by long and dark eyelashes.

"I don't like that one," Hermione said defiantly.

"Oh," Astoria responded, slightly taken aback but adopting back a gentle tone right away. "Well, these other—"

She started pointing at the dresses Ginny had highlighted on the other page and Hermione closed the catalogue on her finger.

"I'd rather choose for myself, thank you," she said, looking down and trying to keep her voice from rising too much.

"Um, okay," Astoria said with a pleasant smile.

 _What is wrong with her?_ Hermione thought. Couldn't this girl see her attempt at conversation wasn't welcomed?

"So," Astoria began once more, whispering as she sat down at Ginny's now unoccupied seat to Hermione's right. "When's the next…you know, our group thing? _Glacius_?"

Hermione stared at her in surprise. "I don't know," she answered.

She was lying. She'd calculated they could do it on Saturday night, but seeing as how they were to attend the Christmas party and most of them would have to pack and leave the next day, she'd deemed it far-fetched that they'd be able to do it. Astoria's face fell at Hermione's news.

"Hiya, ladies!" Theo exclaimed approaching the girls and putting his arms around both their shoulders.

"Hey, Theo," Hermione greeted, immediately noticing how the few people left in the Great Hall were starting to pay attention to them.

"Theo, we're going home for Christmas without another adventure, can you believe it?" Astoria pouted.

"That's right," he said, letting go of them and straightening up with a frown. "Isn't it due around this time each month?"

"I haven't checked, but you'll all be gone, probably," Hermione said, trying to sound convincing.

While facing Astoria, Hermione was vaguely aware of somebody sitting on the bench behind her while another tall figure appeared in her peripheral vision. It was Blaise Zabini, who moved behind Theo to enter the conversation. She was then suddenly aware that she had her back to Malfoy in the Gryffindor table and was casually chatting with a group of Slytherins.

"It's a pity, then," Astoria said. "It would be perfect timing because most students are leaving for the holidays. We'd have the floor to ourselves and spare hours to prepare, but I won't be staying, so…"

"Are you leaving for Christmas, Hermione?" Theo asked.

"Um, no," she responded, feeling their eyes on her. "I don't really have…No."

"I'm staying, too," Theo grinned at her. "And my boy Draco, as well."

Hermione's stomach turned. She remembered the time most students had left school except for her, Harry, Ron and a couple of others. As Astoria said, they'd have the place for themselves and a lot of free time. And this girl in front of her, the beauty who was trying to seduce Malfoy, wasn't going to be here. She couldn't help the immense relief and excitement that washed over her at this wonderful news.

She moved around on the bench to her left and found Malfoy with his head supported by his hand and his elbow on the table. He smirked at her and she couldn't stop staring at his stupidly, pale, beautiful face. After a demanding Charms class and before lunch, it looked like he'd found the time to take a shower and his blond hair was still damp. She felt her cheeks getting pink when she fantasised about running her hand through it.

Hermione wanted to ask how come he was staying at Hogwarts, when he could have some days out of here with his mother, but then realised he probably was to go to the Manor when he wasn't at school.

"Is everything okay here?" interrupted Justin Flint-Fletchley, the Head Boy from Hufflepuff. "Hermione?"

She looked up at him expecting to see him glaring at the Slytherins, but his expression showed he seemed worried about her. She felt mildly offended that the seemingly distended conversation didn't sit well with Justin and he felt the need to intervene as though she wouldn't be able to shake a bunch of bullies. The people around her weren't bullies anymore and at least a couple of them she considered friends. The rest of the school didn't know that, though.

"It's fine, Justin," Hermione said. Justin straightened his posture and fixed his eyes upon each of them, before finally landing on Malfoy for a few seconds longer.

"We're just talking," Astoria said with a small smile.

Justin's ears turned pink. "All right," he said and walked away.

"Wanker," Malfoy murmured in a low voice so that only Hermione could hear.

"So, Miss Granger," Theo called for her attention as he glanced at the catalogue on the table. "Excited for the party? I see you're still looking for garments. Who's the lucky plus one?"

"Myself," she answered, shrugging. "We're going as a group, Luna, Rolf, Harry, Ginny and me."

"Sounds more like you're fifth-wheeling," Theo said with mirth and Blaise snorted.

"Sounds more like you're going to get a curse up your arse if you're not careful," Malfoy said gruffly behind her. Hermione noticed Astoria's eyebrows rose at his comment.

Just then Hermione's answer to Theo's cheeky teasing was cut off by the bell ringing, so she stood up to gather her things. When she went to reach for her bag, she saw Malfoy had grabbed it from the floor and was holding it for her.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered and took it from him, resting it on her shoulder, and he simply nodded.

She picked up the catalogue and started walking out after Theo and Blaise. Astoria waited for them to pass so as to step beside Malfoy, but he sped up once they'd crossed the big door to catch up with Hermione. She registered Daphne Greengrass walking up to her sister behind them, and before they all moved to the door towards the dungeons for Potions class, Malfoy pulled Hermione aside while Astoria's eyes followed them as she crossed through the threshold.

He waited a few moments until the Entrance Hall was mostly deserted and leaned down a bit to look at her at eye level.

"Are we okay?" he asked without preamble in a low voice.

"I think so," she responded frowning and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy with revisions and tests," he explained resolutely. "And I can't really talk to you unless I get you alone."

"I know," she assured him as much as she did herself. "I've been busy too."

"Okay," he said and brushed her arm so quickly she barely felt it.

He started to walk back towards the door when he abruptly stopped, causing her to startle and nearly bump her front to his back. He turned around, she took a step back and he took a small one forward. They were entirely too close to each other, but she found she didn't mind.

"I'm going to the party with Astoria tomorrow," he said in a rushed tone. "Theo asked Daphne out and her condition for going with him was that I go with her sister. I know she's into me, but I'm letting _you_ know I'm not interested in her."

"Oh," Hermione said cleverly.

"We talked about this before and you probably think I took it as a joke," he continued. "And I'm an idiot for being glad that you're not taking anyone and I'd like to see you all dolled-up again. I wasn't going to go anyway, but she's a good friend—"

"Malfoy, it's okay," she interrupted his rambling. She'd never seen him look so unsure before, so frazzled. "It's just a party, we should enjoy ourselves."

"Yeah," he said in an exhale. "You're right."

"And maybe," she said conspiratorially. "If everybody else drinks enough, we can even dance together."

They chuckled because it seemed so absurd when she said it out loud, but Hermione thought it was fun to entertain the idea.

· - ·

The morning before Slughorn's Christmas party, they woke up to fresh white snow that had fallen overnight and it was contrasting with the blue and sunny skies, although the temperature outside felt the coldest ever.

Ginny and Hermione met Luna and Rolf for breakfast, where they received their new ordered dresses from handsome, twin-looking owls. Hermione had decided on a bold, golden-coloured sleeveless dress, with a sparkly bodice and satin, long, flowy skirt, with a bit of a cape from the back of the neck and a low-cut front. If she was doing this, she'd go all out.

The two Gryffindors went down to visit Hagrid and await Harry's arrival, the three of them feeling excited with anticipation. They were almost done with their tea when Ginny suddenly got up from her seat next to the window and jumped to open the door.

There he was, the famous Harry Potter walking down the path from the castle entrance to Hagrid's hut accompanied by the Headmistress. Ginny assaulted him with kisses while the other three exchanged amused looks. When he was finally free, Hermione and Hagrid took turns to hug him tightly. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she realised how much she'd missed him.

Professor McGonagall didn't stay long but made Harry promise he'd go up to her office for a chat. She'd permitted him to stay overnight and leave the next day with Ginny. She even offered them use of the flu network from the castle, but they'd refused in favour of the train to have a few hours by themselves before they arrived at the hustle and bustle of the Burrow.

"How's Auror trainin', Harry?" Hagrid asked once they'd settled around the table with fresh cups of tea.

"It's great, yeah," Harry answered. "I love it."

"An' how's Ron? How come he didn't come with yeh?"

"Well," Harry began glancing at Hermione. "His training has improved since the beginning for sure, but he's decided to stay at home with his family and rest. He was never into parties anyway."

"Oh?" Hagrid said. "He doesn't want to see…us? I mean, I thought you and he—"

He pointed at Hermione looking confused. She simply shook her head noncommittally. An air of awkwardness invaded the cabin and they all took a few sips from their teacups.

"Hagrid, how's everything with you?" Harry asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Their visit was cut short some time after Hagrid started rambling about his classes and the creatures he was taking care of. The three friends, burrowed under their hats and scarves, walked along the edge of the lake for a while, reminiscing about old, happy and funny stories Ginny kept bringing up.

Sometime later, they arrived at a corner of the lake where the air seemed to stand still and the silence was only disturbed by a couple of chirping birds in the far distance. The tree line of the Forbidden Forest was thicker here, making it very dark right from its start, and the water lapping lazily at the lake's shore seemed to move slower.

Right there, with Hogwarts castle as majestic and impressive-looking as it had ever been erected in the background, lay a big pearly white rectangular piece of marble. Dumbledore's white tomb.

Hermione had only been there once during the late Headmaster's funeral, and she closed her eyes recalling the soothing lament of the phoenix's song as tears ran down her cheeks. She'd stopped walking beside Ginny a few feet away, but Harry continued until he was next to it. Hermione felt Ginny's hand in hers and she squeezed it once before she registered the redhead moving forward to her boyfriend.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Harry touching the marble surface and Ginny with her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder. Hermione had been in that position before while visiting Harry's parents' graves in Godric's Hollow. She wondered how different it would feel to her if she had a place like this to say goodbye to her own, but alas she'd probably never have that kind of closure.

Hermione walked up to Harry, kissed his wet cheek and continued the path up to the castle, leaving the couple alone with their own grief.

"Hermione," a sweet voice called when she arrived at the Entrance Hall, bringing her back from her reverie. It was Luna, who was leaving the Great Hall with Rolf and Roman in tow.

"Hey," she said to them.

"You've been crying," Luna observed.

"Everything okay?" Rolf asked worriedly.

"Yes," Hermione answered simply and forced a grateful smile.

"Is Harry Potter here yet?" Roman asked her eagerly. "We've heard he arrived."

"He's walking with Ginny," Hermione responded. "They won't be long, I imagine."

"I can't wait," Roman said fiercely. "My brother told me he became a seeker his first year! I want to play Quidditch like my brother and I'm going to be a seeker like him, Draco and Harry Potter!"

The excitement in Roman's expression increased tenfold when his eyes were drawn to the door which had opened to reveal the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort. Harry entered the hall looking around, surely impressed to see it standing again. Ginny clutched his hand as girly giggles and excited chatter started sounding about. When his eyes fell on the group next to Hermione, he smiled widely.

"Luna," he called, pulling her into a brief embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm better than ever, Harry," she said and ran a finger down his cheek. "You've also been crying."

"Uh, yeah," he stuttered. "I was down at the—"

"Harry Potter," a small reverent voice said in a way very reminiscent of Dobby, the elf.

Harry's eyes widened comically when they fell upon a small boy in Slytherin uniform. Hermione smiled and squeezed the boy's shoulder, pushing him a step forward.

"Harry, this is Roman," she introduced. "Terence Higgs' little brother."

"Hello, Roman," Harry said with a small smile when the boy shook his offered hand, then looked up thinking. "Higgs…Oh, yeah! Seeker in my first year. He might have been the only one I met in Slytherin's Quidditch team who played by the rules."

"I'm going to be a seeker like him, Draco and you!" Roman recited enthusiastically again.

"All right," Harry said with a chuckle. "Don't play like Malfoy, though, he was dirty and still lost most of the time."

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say to an impressionable kid, is it?" the voice of Draco Malfoy drawled from behind them. He'd just come out of the door leading to his common room with Blaise.

"I'm not a kid," Roman protested meekly.

Hermione saw Harry turn to Malfoy with contempt. This was about to be her least favourite part of Harry's comeback.

"I only told him the truth, didn't I?" Harry asked Malfoy defiantly. Ginny grabbed his arm to pull him back but he resisted her. "I'm not the one notorious for lying."

"Mine and my family's lies have saved your life before, Potter," Malfoy declared pointedly.

"And I've already returned the favour," Harry argued. "I don't see you or your mother locked up in Azkaban, do I?"

"You have no idea—" Malfoy began in between gritted teeth and punctuating every word.

"That's enough," Hermione intervened, putting herself in between the two and extending a placating hand towards Malfoy, nearly touching his chest.

The fury in Malfoy's eyes seemed to melt slightly when they landed on her, but his hands stood clenched in fists. Blaise stepped up beside Malfoy, both towering over Hermione, but she didn't feel threatened. Harry, however, interpreted the move as such, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her back towards him, away from the Slytherins, and probably more roughly than he intended.

"Harry, let me go," she said, disentangling herself and turning to him. "You didn't come here to fight, okay? Please, don't."

"No, look at that, Mister Auror came to manhandle his friends," Malfoy said behind her and she rounded on him, now frustrated.

"Stop it," she demanded over Ginny's words defending Harry.

"I happen to love my friends, but what do you care?" Harry said. "You only love yourself."

There was a small tussle as Blaise managed to restrain Malfoy, who was about to draw his wand, and pulled him back as Hermione stepped towards them. Malfoy opened his mouth, but she was quick to point her wand at him and cast a silent _Langlock_ jinx, sticking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, before he could speak. His eyes widened at her and his brows furrowed with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"You can't afford to get in trouble, Malfoy," she told him in a low voice. "So just leave now and calm yourself down."

Blaise dragged his friend towards the dungeons as Professor Slughorn appeared down the marble staircase followed by Filch.

"What's the matter here?" Slughorn asked in an authoritarian tone.

Luckily, the fight had already been diffused and nobody would get in trouble. Hermione sighed with relief.

"Harry!" Slughorn called happily. "My dear boy, it's so good to see you."

He stepped down to embrace Harry, who was still reeling from the confrontation and looked at Hermione with a slight squint in his beautiful green eyes. She glanced down at her shoes, now realising it was her who might have gotten herself into trouble.

· - ·

Hermione avoided Harry the rest of the day, which proved surprisingly easy when he was being constantly accosted by students and teachers alike. Soon, he left for McGonagall's office for refuge and parted with Ginny and Hermione. In turn, they left to grab some lunch and brought it back to Gryffindor Tower to relax there before they had to get ready for the party.

"You're going to have to tell him, you know?" Ginny said to Hermione.

"Tell who what?" Hermione asked.

"Tell Harry about you and Malfoy," Ginny whispered.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed. Luckily, they were alone sitting in armchairs in the common room while munching on their food.

"What do you mean, no way?" Ginny demanded. "It's going to come out eventually and you want him to find out from you first."

"Who is he going to find out from? You?" Hermione asked flippantly. "Besides, there's really nothing to tell."

"There's nothing to tell?!" Ginny asked in an almost offended tone and abandoning her plate. "You're both so obvious. Merlin, when Malfoy sees you at the party, he'll cream his pants."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, her face flushing at Ginny's brash words.

"I'm being serious, this boy is carrying a massive torch for you, if you know what I mean," Ginny insisted rudely, making Hermione grimace and her stomach lurch. "You're both dancing around each other and it's even more annoying than you and Ron, because at least then you could be friends in public."

"Well, it's different this time, Ginny," Hermione argued pushing her plate away. "It's not Ron now, is it? This is Malfoy we're talking about. Besides, he's going to the dance with Astoria. He won't be paying attention to me when he has a blonde angel dangling from his arm."

Ginny sighed dejectedly.

"How am I supposed to tell Harry any of this if I don't even know where I stand with Malfoy?" Hermione said whispering the last few words.

"Well then, find out," Ginny suggested.

"Sounds simple enough," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"And Harry hates him now just on principle," Ginny said, ignoring her. "I could help with that, make him see reason."

"Thank you, Ginny, but you know how stubborn he is," Hermione said, taking her friend's hand in hers. "You shouldn't risk him getting angry at you for me or Malfoy."

Ginny sighed again. "Just think about it, yeah?"

Hermione nodded to appease her but remained unconvinced.

The other girls in their dorm assisted Ginny and Hermione with modifying their dresses before helping with their hair and make-up. As the girls complimented them saying how stunning they looked, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about their conversation.

She could imagine Harry's face if she told him she was attracted to Malfoy and the shame trickled from the top of her head down to her toes as she considered the fact that she was embarrassed about what he'd think of her. She wasn't ashamed of Malfoy. In fact, she was proud of him, but she didn't know how to make other people see how he'd changed. Harry and Malfoy's animosity towards each other surely hadn't changed, and it didn't look like it would when all they did was sneer at one another.

Later that night, they slowly walked down the steps, across the common room and through the portrait hole to meet Harry. He looked as handsome as ever in a velvet navy blue suit, a slightly different shade as Ginny's dress. Hermione's nerves turned to dread when he looked at her with a guarded expression. She knew he'd want a word with her at some point, but he offered his arm regardless of what he was feeling and told both women they looked beautiful.

Harry was about to lead them to the stairs when Ginny pulled him along the corridor and all the way to the staircase down to Slughorn's office. As they descended the first steps Harry asked how they'd known about this alternate route and Hermione glanced back at the spot where she and Malfoy had spent countless hours sharing personal stories, conversing about books and kissing desperately. Ginny abruptly stopped before they got to the first landing and looked back at Hermione.

"Do you want to tell him?" Ginny asked her.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked with trepidation. Hermione looked at Ginny as though she was mad. Was she trying to corner her?

"About the room, I mean?" Ginny rushed to say when she noticed the panic in Hermione's face.

Hermione let out a long exhale and told Harry a brief summary of what had happened to the Room of Hidden Things and how they and the rest of Slug Club members were trying to fix it.

"We could try tonight, have a few more people?" Ginny suggested.

"Wait a minute," Harry said suspiciously. "You're helping Malfoy now?"

Hermione swallowed heavily. "We're fixing the room so everybody can use it," she said.

"Is this why you both seemed so complicit earlier?" he demanded loudly.

"Harry, come on," Ginny said clutching his arm in hers. "Malfoy thought he could do it by himself, but he can't. We're not only helping him; we're doing it for the school."

Hermione was glad that Ginny was there with her as an ally, otherwise, she might have already broken down. She looked at her pretty dress and uncomfortable high-heeled shoes wishing she could skip the whole night.

"Inter-house unity, Harry," Ginny said firmly and Hermione's head snapped up at her.

"You sound like McGonagall now," he said, almost whining.

"Good," she responded. "It's for the best, but if you don't want to do it, you don't have to."

"Well, great," he scoffed. "Because I don't. You're risking your lives with a bunch of Slytherins led by Malfoy, no less, just to what…clean up a room? And one that got messed up because of him and his friends in the first place?"

"How many times have you done that, Harry?" Hermione asked angrily, turning the blame on her friend. "How many times have you risked your life unnecessarily, huh? How many times did I have to warn you not to do something stupid just because your heart told you to? And how many of those times did I stand by you and go along with your crazy ideas even when I considered them to be the worst you'd ever had, and you never listened?"

The silence after she stopped speaking was deafening. You could have heard a pin drop and yet, Hermione's heart was the loudest sound in her ears. Harry looked into her glassy eyes with a confused expression. She thought he might have been wondering where all that passion had come from. He moved up a few steps towards her but he didn't have a chance to answer because the door on the landing below opened widely.

"Ah, I thought I heard voices," Professor Slughorn said into the staircase. "Come down everyone, the party's just started."

He ushered Ginny across the threshold. There was a small anteroom with another door through which loud music could be heard. Slughorn opened his office door and the music and other voices spilt out onto the staircase. Harry and Hermione stood rooted to the steps watching each other.

"Miss Granger," Slughorn called over the noise. "Is everything all right?"

Hermione glanced at him, then back at Harry as she said, "I'm not sure," and deliberately walked down and through both doors towards the party leaving Harry, Professor Slughorn and Ginny, who stood waiting just inside the room, behind.

· - ·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...so yeah...
> 
> Ready to party next week?
> 
> Props to AurorEowyn and Girl of Chaos, as always :3


	7. Sectumsempra

7.

Hermione strutted into the room without even noticing who or what was around. The eclectic music sounded loud in her ears, and she made a beeline for the table of refreshments. She went straight to pour herself a firewhisky shot and downed it in one gulp, closing her eyes.

"Might want to pace yourself before you wake up from a blackout Merlin knows where," a familiar drawling voice said beside her.

"Not in the mood for banter, Malfoy," Hermione told him. She didn't hear him again for a few seconds and thought he might have left when a hand wrapped around her elbow.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a low voice close to her ear.

She shook her head, infinitesimally hating how that seemed to be the question of the week. She felt conflicted by the rush of affection and desire that raced in tight spirals down her spine and the tiny sliver of guilt Harry's words had created in her mind. Was she a traitor? Was she a fool?

She finally opened her eyes and barely had time to see Malfoy's concerned expression before Harry came in and wracked the blonde's hand from her arm.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" he asked with ill-concealed disgust. "Let her go."

Malfoy looked between Harry and Hermione, his eyes turning to slits as Professor Slughorn reached them, putting one arm around each of them.

"My dear boys, please let's keep this night peaceful, yes?" he requested. "Mr Malfoy, why don't you attend to your date, she's been looking for you. Harry, let me introduce you to—"

"One moment, Professor," Harry interrupted as Malfoy stormed off. "Hermione, what just happened back there? Can we talk?"

Slughorn spattered beside him, mildly offended that Harry Potter had brushed him off so early in the evening.

"I have nothing to say to you right now, Harry," Hermione said, noticing without care about how childish she sounded.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said appearing on his other side and clutching his arm. "Give her some space."

Slughorn, Ginny and Harry walked away towards a small group of witches and wizards, including Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father, who seemed to have been introduced to Rolf and was regaling him with a story.

"There's an odd bunch if I've ever seen one," a new voice said beside Hermione, startling her.

She turned to the spot Malfoy had vacated and saw a woman she knew of, but had never talked to before. Up-close, Hermione noticed how the woman exuded the kind of timeless beauty which a few wrinkles couldn't get rid of. Half of her shiny, long, greying hair was tied back in a series of thin braids and two walnut-sized round and purple earrings framed her face. Like the first time Hermione had seen her, her wrists were covered by chunky bracelets and her dress was flowy and ethereal-looking with a lavender and purple tinge to it, made from several layers of thin material. She was a beautiful woman with an air of wisdom and mystery around her.

When she'd spoken, Hermione had noticed a slight French accent in her voice, though not as evident as Fleur Delacour's. This woman had been living in England for several years already.

"Hello, dear," the woman said, extending her hand, which Hermione shook. "You must be Miss Hermione Granger."

"Just Hermione, please," she said and the woman smiled. The wrinkles around her eyes gave her a kind, approachable look.

"Pardon me, I'm Professor Marie Gournie," she said, pronouncing the "r" with a bit of a guttural sound. "I teach Alchemy for your fellow Slug Club friends in Slytherin."

Professor Gournie motioned air quotes when she said "Slug Club" and laughed a little as though the name amused her.

"I know," Hermione said. "But I'm confused, I didn't know Alchemy classes were being offered at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I'm sure," Gournie said emphatically. "I believe Dumbledore taught a very select group of students whenever he found someone exceptionally interested, but he hadn't done it for years."

"You knew Dumbledore?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Oh, yes indeed," Gournie said with a fond smile. "When I was a young witch, fresh out of Beauxbatons with crazy ideas and eager to learn more, while in Paris, Albus introduced me to one of his old friends, a man who turned out to be my greatest and dearest Alchemy teacher. For over forty years I was his disciple. I followed him and his wife to England almost ten years ago, until something terrible happened."

Hermione's eyes were wide listening to the story, completely captured by the dulcet tones of Professor Gournie.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in a whisper, feeling the pieces of the puzzle slowly falling into place.

"Someone got a hold of his secret," Gournie continued gravelly. "Someone very dangerous almost got his hands on a weapon far more legendary than He had ever been: The Philosopher's Stone."

Hermione gasped in recognition. "You were Nicolas Flamel's disciple?"

Gournie's expression morphed into a beaming smile and she put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, squeezing lightly for a second before letting go. "You are the brightest witch of your age!" she gushed. "Horace wasn't exaggerating, then."

"Well," Hermione began, slightly embarrassed. She hated the saying, but coming from Professor Gournie, it sounded more like a compliment than ever. "I did a lot of research on Flamel during my first year. There's just not enough information out there."

"I know," the older woman said. "He was rather private, especially considering what he possessed."

"I understand."

Professor Gournie looked at her with a pensive expression. "Maybe one day you could help me put some thoughts together and write them down. I'm not the best with words, I much rather prefer measurements and quantities, you see."

Gournie chuckled at her own joke and Hermione smiled, her spirits already lifted since she'd entered the party.

"I always thought it would be interesting to celebrate the accomplishments and memory of Mr Flamel, but I'd actually like to do it highlighting how crucial Perenelle was for him."

"Was that his wife's name?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, a brilliant woman, very French, elegant, with striking beauty," Gournie responded. "I was admittedly more taken with her than I was him, to be honest, physically and intellectually…but he didn't seem to mind as he always ended up on the forefront."

"She sounds wonderful," Hermione commented with a smile. She wanted to know everything about this woman and all she'd done. "I'd be honoured to write your stories."

"Thank you, dear," Gournie said. "Let's get together one day and have a chat in a quieter place, yeah?"

Hermione nodded just as Astoria approached them, pulling Malfoy by the hand behind her. Hermione took the chance to really look at him this time. He wore an immaculate suit, more festive than she'd seen him in, with black dress trousers, a deep green velvet blazer, a white shirt and dark green tie. His hair seemed to have some kind of product in it, having slicked back the sides and pulled the long strands at the top to the side with a straight parting. He also wore a thin tie pin in gold, which was a departure from the Slytherin silver. She secretly loved, as small as it was, that simple accessory matched her dress.

Astoria looked fabulous in a long, sleeveless, creamy-white, fluffy chiffon dress with pearl and silver details on the back and shoulders. Her shoes weren't visible under her dress, but today she stood at the same height as Malfoy, taller than Hermione now. Her blond hair had been pinned in a complicated updo, which showed off her slender neck. It was no surprise how she was turning heads as she passed by the other guests.

"Professor Gournie," Astoria greeted enthusiastically before releasing Malfoy's hand and embracing the older woman. "I'm so glad you made it, isn't this fantastic?"

The girl motioned to the room, decorated in silver and white tinsel, small lights dancing around and a thin dusting of enchanted snow falling from the ceiling to almost their heads. The music clashed a bit with the atmosphere, but the room looked positively Christmas-y.

"You've outdone yourself, my dear," Gournie said kindly.

Hermione looked at Malfoy, who still hadn't said anything, and she found he was gazing at her with intensity. What could he be thinking at that moment?

Suddenly, several plates of appetisers appeared on the table next to them and Professor Gournie started handing them smaller plates for them to eat. Hermione ate a few bites and set it back down, but Malfoy kept it empty, down by his side, still watching her. Gournie moved in between Astoria and him and squeezed their shoulders, her chunky bracelets making loud clanking noises.

"Ah, my best students," she gushed. "Hermione, these two will go far, mark my words."

Malfoy snorted and rolled his eyes, but she could tell he was flattered by the attention.

"I'm only sad I didn't get to have you," Gournie said pouting slightly and pointing with her whole hand towards Hermione. "Bloody brilliant woman."

"She is," Malfoy said for the first time. Astoria looked at him with a mixture of surprise and defeat.

Hermione felt her cheeks getting hot as the music slowed down. There was an awkward pause before Professor Slughorn ambled over to ask for Professor Gournie's hand for a dance and Hermione smiled as she watched them hold each other and step slowly next to Harry and Ginny, who were slow dancing but also having a quiet conversation very close together.

Harry looked up to Hermione who, avoiding his eyes, directed hers towards the pair next to her. Astoria was gazing wistfully at Malfoy, who had his hands in his pockets and seemed to be fascinated with the snow above.

"Draco!" somebody called from the far corner of the room. Theo motioned for him to go over where he and Blaise were nursing drinks and watching their dates dance together.

Malfoy nearly jumped at the opportunity to leave the awkward scene, so he went to them, leaving his date behind without another word. Hermione furrowed her brows at him.

"It's okay," Astoria said beside her. Hermione saw her look at Malfoy's retreating form with longing. "I know he's not into me the way I'd like him to. I've been dragging him around this whole party all night. He just doesn't want to tell me to piss off for Theo's sake."

Astoria finished with a long, sad sigh and Hermione didn't know how to respond. On one hand, she felt the need to support a woman suffering from unrequited love like she'd done for Ginny when Harry barely knew she existed. On the other hand, she thought she might be stepping into a thorn bush called a conflict of interest.

"He likes you," Astoria said matter-of-factly. Hermione opened her mouth ready to deflect when the other witch raised her hand with a small smile. "Save it. I know he trusts you, I know he's told you a lot because I'm his friend, first and foremost, but to him, you're…whatever you want to be, I guess. He's quite smitten."

"I don't know—"

"Just don't hurt him, okay?" Astoria said with a sad expression. "He's been through enough and he's more sensitive than he wants to let on."

Hermione took in a sharp breath. She didn't know this girl very well, but she admired the way she conceded to letting go the boy he liked, accepting he might want to be with somebody else, as long as he was happy. Romantically, Hermione had never been able to do that. Even when Ron broke her heart to be with Lavender, Hermione had taken to crying and moping around instead of fighting back. Then, when they were together and she'd wanted out, he hadn't been able to step up either. How sad was it to think that she and the only love she'd ever known hadn't been made for each other?

Watching Malfoy at the other side of the room chuckle at some joke Theo had said, his whole face illuminating beautifully, she wanted to tell Astoria that somebody else would come along and sweep her off her feet when she least expected it. But the words died in her throat thinking how she'd feel if the girl who'd taken the boy she fancied was the one telling her she'd find someone else.

Astoria walked away to join her sister and Tracie Davis once the music picked back up. Hermione grabbed a glass of water from a floating tray that was moving around and saw Ginny and Harry had disentangled themselves, as well.

For the third time that night, Draco Malfoy approached her before she could go to Harry and Ginny, now chatting with Rolf and Luna.

"Sorry I left you alone with Astoria," he said. "I know she's not your favourite person."

"She's growing on me," Hermione said lightly and Malfoy looked relieved that she wasn't pushing him away. "She may or may not have given me her blessing, actually."

"Her what?" he said confused.

"She seems to think you fancy me and she told me not to hurt you," she said with a shrug.

"Does she, now?" he responded in a hoarse voice, moving closer. "I think it's your dress. I can't stop admiring you."

"Just the dress, huh?" she asked, feeling playful. "And here I thought it was my brains you enjoyed, me being brilliant and all…"

"That too," he said, smirking and running his thumb under one of her dress straps. "There's very little of you I don't like, even if I haven't seen everything."

She scoffed at his brazenness but her cheeks betrayed how much she was enjoying it.

"It'd still be less trouble going for Astoria," she challenged looking him in the eye. "She's beautiful, intelligent, a very capable witch, a pure-blooded Slytherin. Right up your alley."

She saw his silver eyes flash with irritation and his smirk faltered before he composed himself back. Why she was trying to get a rise out of him, she couldn't say.

"I could put in a good word for you if you'd like," he responded sardonically. "You seem to have given her much thought lately."

He finished by wiggling his eyebrows and she snorted, slapping him lightly in the chest before he caught her hand against it.

Out of nowhere, Harry was grabbing that same hand by her wrist and he was pushing her back.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he demanded angrily in a low voice.

"What are _you_ doing?" she retorted, pulling her hand back.

"Don't answer my question with a different one," Harry said. "You know what I mean."

Malfoy was trying to get to them, but Ginny pushed through. "What's this?" she asked worriedly.

"She's flirting with Malfoy!" Harry bellowed with disgust.

"Harry!" Ginny said in alarm.

"We're not having this discussion here," Hermione said panting and on the verge of tears. "But know this, Harry Potter: I'll be the one to decide who I'm going to flirt with and I'll do it with whoever I damn well please!"

Hermione stormed out through the opposite door they'd come in, out onto the corridor in the sixth floor.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, the silence engulfed her as her ears continued to ring. She wiped her tears in vain, with new ones falling right after, and walked down a few paces before sitting down, taking her shoes off and sobbing down on her hands. She cried out of emotional exhaustion, frustration and rage. Her heart was torn between wanting to feel like a regular teenager, falling for a boy she liked who made her feel beautiful and special, and the logical side of it, which told her that there was an easier way which didn't bring this much hurt or division between her and her friends.

She hated being the girl who ended up with mascara tears down her face, sitting on a dirty floor and bawling her eyes out. She was wearing the most gorgeous dress she'd ever worn and, instead of enjoying the party, she was alone and broken because of a boy. But it wasn't just a boy, was it? It was Malfoy, a tortured soul who, despite his past, had changed and become someone who put his trust in her, shared his secrets with and had managed to touch her brain and skin in the most delicious ways.

The door she'd slammed shut minutes ago opened, carrying out raised voices which mingled with the loud music, before it closed again. Hermione heard somebody's steps walking towards her until she felt them sit down to her left. She immediately knew who it was, she could smell his fragrance. She let her hands fall on her lap but kept her eyes closed and leaned her head gently on his shoulder, sniffling.

"That escalated quickly," Malfoy commented in a light tone, but neither of them laughed.

"I don't know how to handle this," Hermione confessed.

"I do," he said firmly. "We just have to push through."

She admired his resilience. He'd always had that in him, she thought. Even when his father sold his family out to the Dark Lord, Draco and his mother kept fighting for their survival.

"You shouldn't let people dictate who you are or what to do," he said convincingly.

"Are you following your own advice?"

"I've started to."

She touched her left palm flat against his right, just two hands barely touching.

"Why is this so difficult?" she whispered mostly to herself. "With Ron, I had him so close but so far away for so long…Then I finally had him and it wasn't enough. He didn't even fight for it."

"Everything that matters is worth fighting for," Malfoy responded quietly.

After pondering this for a few moments, she moved her fingers, interlacing their hands. It was a step, a signal. They were in this together.

They stayed like that for a long time. It could have been minutes or hours, she couldn't tell. Her backside felt numb and her legs were cold, but she didn't want to move or untangle their hands. His felt slightly rough and warm.

She was startled when the door to Slughorn's office opened again. The music had come down to a low volume, so it wouldn't be long before everyone started filing out.

"So this is it?" Harry's loud voice rang along the corridor.

Hermione sighed and opened her puffy eyes before she let go of Malfoy and they raised from the floor together.

"No, don't stop snuggling on my account," Harry said sarcastically.

"You've always been a pain in the arse, Potter," Malfoy said. "But especially now, you are being a right arsehole."

"I'm sorry, who asked your opinion?" Harry responded angrily. "Last time I checked, you were a Death Eater."

"Get with the times, then."

Hermione stepped forward, her shoes forgotten. She felt small standing in between Harry and Malfoy.

"That's enough," she said to Harry, sounding completely exhausted.

"When did this start, huh?" he asked looking at Malfoy over her head. They both maintained a fighting stance. "Did you just forget a war happened because of people like him?"

"Harry, you're right out of line!" she roared.

"You know nothing about me," Malfoy said more calmly.

"I know plenty, Malfoy," Harry responded. "The question is, what have you told her to get her on your side? We all know you lie for your own benefit no matter what. What's the end goal here?"

"What are you saying?" she cried. "Are you hearing yourself right now?"

"Stop defending him!" Harry said furiously. "What is wrong with you, Hermione?"

"With me?!" she yelled. "It's you who's being a hypocritical, prejudiced git!"

"Oh, that's rich coming from the girl who's been called a 'Mudblood' multiple times by the same guy you've apparently been snogging!"

Her best friend saying that word made her skin crawl and her hair stand up on her arms.

"Stop right there, Potter," Malfoy intervened. "Before you end up hurting her more than you mean to."

"Oh, so you're protecting our friendship now?" Harry said, still furious. "If you cared about hurting Hermione, you wouldn't be messing around with her."

"That's for her to decide, isn't it?" asked Malfoy, narrowing his eyes.

"Like hell, it is!" Harry shouted and drew out his wand.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione yelled, suddenly scared of where this could go when wands entered the fight. She looked behind and, sure enough, Malfoy had his out too. She held a placating hand towards both of them. "I'm not a damsel in need of rescue," she said fiercely. "So both of you back down. Now!"

They didn't obey. In fact, they moved closer.

"Step aside, Hermione," Harry warned.

"No!" she shouted. "Stop!"

She saw Harry move before she could react.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

Malfoy was quicker. He'd already put an arm in front of Hermione and pushed her to the side before he threw a nonverbal protecting spell over them.

"Still using that, Potter? And aloud?" Malfoy taunted. "Pathetic. And you call yourself an Auror…"

"Stupify!"

Malfoy moved his wand upwards and protected himself once more.

"Fight, you coward!" Harry yelled.

"No, stop!" Hermione shouted. She was reaching for her wand inside of her dress, fumbling with nerves through layers of slippery satin fabric. She'd stun them if she had to. This was maddening!

Harry shot a curse at Malfoy, this time without a verbal incantation, and Malfoy smirked as he protected himself yet again. This wasn't about Hermione anymore. Harry had spent years wanting to duel Malfoy, to catch him and give him hell, because he thought he deserved it. Hermione saw the rage in Harry's eyes in a way she hadn't seen in a long time. She remembered how he looked when he ran after Bellatrix when she killed Sirius, when he'd used the Cruciatus curse for the first time. Was he capable of that now?

"There you go," Malfoy said in a gentle tone.

"Don't egg him on, you idiot!" Hermione said.

"This isn't Dueling Club anymore, Potter," he kept saying over her. "Come on. Let it out."

In seconds, the corridor turned into an echo of the Battle of Hogwarts. Jinxes and curses flying around, rebounding off protective spells, while Harry advanced on Malfoy and the latter provoked him.

Hermione found her wand at last, but there was so much confusion in between spells that she didn't dare cast anything in case something went wrong and they were seriously harmed because of her. Harry wasn't holding back and she could see the battle was wearing on Malfoy, who started struggling to keep Harry at bay. Malfoy was protecting and deflecting more than he was attacking, and Hermione could only feel sympathetic towards him.

"What's happening here?!" a female voice rang behind them. "Harry!"

It was Ginny. Hermione turned around and saw a group of people exiting the party. Ginny started running down the corridor but stopped when she saw the brawl.

"Somebody stop them!" she yelled.

Harry was becoming frustrated. He kept screaming at Malfoy to fight back instead of being a coward like he'd been all his life.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled full of rage.

Hermione stepped up to grab the arm holding his wand, but she was too late. The curse shot out of Harry's wand and her movement had caught Malfoy by surprise. He'd been about to cast a stunning spell, but her appearance right next to Harry had startled him. Thrown off-balance, he barely had a second to cast a protective spell strong enough almost at the same time as a Stupify. The angle and mix of spells made them rebound the worst possible way, hitting Hermione on her left shoulder and sending her backwards.

Time seemed to slow down all of a sudden. She felt the full force of two combined spells like a cannon, then the immediate pain of her skin being slashed open. It hurt in a way she'd never felt before, and she'd been through a war. She'd been tortured by a psychotic woman, knocked down by a powerful striking curse and petrified before. None of that hurt as much as this. In the few seconds it took for her body to completely shut down, nothing hurt more than a horrible curse lacerating her skin, soaking her dress with blood, cast by her best friend and intended for someone she already cared deeply about.

There were so many voices around, but she couldn't distinguish them, the world was fading fast and if this was how it ended, she'd be angry that she wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

· - ·

It wasn't goodbye. Hermione woke up feeling like a ton of bricks had fallen over her, with her left arm numb and a dry mouth. Her other hand felt warmer than the rest, there was something around it. She squeezed and felt an answering pressure. It took her a few tries to be able to open her eyes.

"Hermione?" a soft voice said as she blinked awake.

Finally, she noticed she was laying down on a bed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, a familiar but unnerving scene. Next to her, holding her hand and giving her a sad smile was Ginny, now make-up free and in regular muggle clothes. Hermione knew something very serious had happened, but she couldn't fully remember. She'd argued with Harry; she could still hear him yelling. She'd been crying. And then…nothing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked hoarsely.

"You don't remember?" Ginny asked in response and Hermione shook her head a little and furrowed her brows when it hurt. "You should rest."

"Tell me," Hermione demanded.

Ginny reached on the bedside table for a glass of water and helped Hermione drink, buying herself time. When she was done, Hermione kept looking at her expectantly.

"Harry and Malfoy had a fight," Ginny began with a sigh as flashes of light and shouting came to Hermione's mind. "Harry…He used a terrible curse, but somehow it rebounded and it hit you. Luckily, it mixed with Malfoy's protection spell and it wasn't as powerful. Professor Gournie did something to stop the bleeding and you were brought here."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She remembered now, the pain of the curse slashing her skin, sharp as a knife, and the frustration of knowing that after having survived so much for almost ten years, she could die like that. Bleeding out from a rebounded curse in a childish fight.

"How long?" Hermione croaked.

"It's Sunday now, just after dawn."

Hermione nodded, putting her thoughts in order.

"Where is Harry and…Draco?" she asked and if Ginny was surprised at the name change, she didn't let on.

"McGonagall came to fetch them right away, she was furious," Ginny explained. "Last time Harry used that curse on Malfoy he only got detention because he was ignorant of its effects, but now…I don't know what could happen, because he's not in school anymore. He'll be sacked from Auror training, probably."

"He won't be," Hermione said. "He's Harry effing Potter."

"Hermione!" Ginny said in a loud scornful whisper. "Really?"

Hermione's shoulder was starting to wake up, she was feeling pins and needles down her arm now. She sighed.

"Harry will be fine, I'm sure," she said with a tinge of resentment.

Harry had always been more protected than he thought, and even when Dumbledore was gone, his status as the wizarding world saviour granted him more than a few passes. To her, fighting Draco the way he'd done was a disappointment, but she couldn't deny that she still loved him as a friend. _Stupid Gryffindors_ , she heard Draco's voice say in her head.

Thinking of him, Hermione didn't have that much faith. He could be expelled at any moment for any stupid reason and he'd been so good thus far at avoiding confrontations. But fighting Harry would be the stupidest reason to go back to house arrest without completing his education. As much as he'd tried to defend himself, he'd also been taunting Harry, relishing in his anger. _Stupid Slytherin_ , she thought.

Madam Pomfrey entered the room from her office. She carried a tray of potions and ointments.

"I'm going to pack, but I'll be back before we leave, okay?" Ginny said, patting Hermione's hand and standing up. "Unless…Do you want me to stay for the holidays with you?"

"No, you go ahead and be with your family," Hermione responded. "I'll be right here when you get back. At least out of the hospital, I hope."

"Yes, yes, don't worry, dear," Madam Pomfrey said as she placed her tray on the bedside table. "These potions Professor Gournie provided are _excellent_. The curse wounds will scar, but the rest of the arm will be fully functional in just a few days."

Ginny left and Madam Pomfrey set to work on undressing Hermione's shoulder, applying ointment and measuring doses of potion which Hermione drank with a grimace. She was only glad she wouldn't be missing any classes this time.

Thanks to Sleeping Draught, she promptly fell deeply asleep. It was only a few hours after that the big door to the hospital and several people coming in awoke her again. A very stern-looking Professor McGonagall, followed by Harry, Ginny and—to Hermione's surprise—Theo, walked up to her bed.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall greeted. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione looked around at the others. Ginny went to her right side, exactly where she'd been before. Theo moved to the opposite side where the new dressing was resting on her shoulder and her arm was below the sheets. He glanced at it grimacing. Harry stood to McGonagall's side, a few feet away from Ginny. He looked quite hard-faced.

"I've been better, Professor," Hermione said to her.

"We're about to leave for Hogsmeade Station," Ginny said. "We just wanted to wish you a speedy recovery."

Ginny said the last sentence while looking at Harry, who glanced down at his shoes. An uncomfortable silence took over the group before he cleared his throat loudly and raised his head to fix his eyes on Hermione's shoulder.

"I never meant for you to get hurt," he said gravely.

"Look at me," Hermione demanded and he obeyed. "I forgive you, Harry."

His shoulders sagged as though a heavy weight had been lifted from them. He didn't smile as Ginny did, but he sighed in relief.

"However," Hermione continued. "I can't forget how you always disregard my judgement every time it doesn't suit what you think is right. You are a leader, Harry, a damn good one, but you need to learn how to listen to others before you make rash decisions."

Harry looked rightfully chastised. Ginny took his hand in support but nodded in agreement with what Hermione was saying.

"Mr Potter has agreed to visit me at least twice a month next semester to work on issues like those you mentioned," McGonagall announced.

"Good," Hermione said curtly.

"Have some rest, Miss Granger," McGonagall said dismissively. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione wanted to ask about Draco, she wanted to talk to McGonagall and try not to get him expelled, but she recognised this wasn't the moment. Maybe later she'd even get to see him.

McGonagall led Ginny towards the door while Harry stayed behind. He looked at Theo questioningly, but when the other boy didn't move, Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said. "I really am."

Tears welled in her eyes and she saw his becoming glassy too. The lump in her throat prevented her from speaking, so she only nodded in response. He patted her hand just like Ginny had done before and walked away, turning once he reached the door to look at Theo once more.

Theo stood silently rooted beside Hermione for a few minutes while she wiped her tears. She wasn't sure why she didn't feel embarrassed crying in front of him, but his quiet presence soothed her.

"Turns out it's not easy being Potter, is it?" he finally spoke with a hint of mirth in his voice.

The comment took Hermione by surprise, she snorted unladylike and let out a brief chuckle, followed by a grimace when she felt the pang in her shoulder.

"Sorry," Theo said worriedly.

"It's okay, I needed that," she said and looked up at him. "Thank you."

He walked around her bed to her good side and dragged a small chair from the wall next to her bedside table before sitting down.

"With all the points he'd won in my mind from beating Voldemort," Theo said. "He lost like half last night."

"Yeah, well," Hermione said. "Not the first time I've been hurt badly on his watch."

"So I've heard."

She couldn't resist it anymore. "Where's Draco?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as Theo often did, but failing miserably. He smirked.

"He'll be in detention most mornings through the holidays," Theo explained. "I believe Professor Gournie vouched for him and Saint McGonagall agreed to him doing extra work and having weekly meetings with her."

"That's it?" Hermione asked, completely surprised.

"Hard to believe, but yes," he said smiling. "It helped that his memories showed him mostly defending himself."

Hermione exhaled deeply, feeling some of the tension she'd been carrying leaving her.

"McGonagall said if there was someone right now who wanted to see him succeed, it was her," Theo continued. "But he also needs to work on himself."

Hermione nodded, feeling a rush of affection and gratitude for the Headmistress. She seemed to have grown to trust Draco and wanted to help him. She could have easily gotten rid of him, but she didn't. Hermione had to appreciate McGonagall's persistence, as she hoped Draco did as well.

"He—He feels very guilty, you know?" Theo said in a low voice while standing up and Hermione looked up at him, seeing the genuine concern for his friend. "Hey, just rest, okay? They said you'll be out soon and then we'll have the castle to ourselves, pretty much."

"Thank you, Theo," Hermione said, reaching to grab his hand. He took it and squeezed it before bending down to place a light kiss on her forehead. "Tell him…Tell him this wasn't his fault, please."

"I will. I just don't know if he'll listen right now." At her anxious expression, he rushed to say, "He'll come around, don't worry."

Theo said goodbye and left the hospital. She lay there feeling emotional and exhausted, with a million thoughts running through her mind. But with the energy she'd put into her visits, it wasn't long before her eyes were drooping again.

Madam Pomfrey woke Hermione up to offer her some food, which she gladly took, suddenly starving. The sun had already started going down and she revelled in the silence while she ate some chicken soup. But as the minutes passed, she started feeling sorry for herself. She was sure that most of the students and teachers would have already arrived at their homes for the holidays. All her friends would spend Christmas together without her and leave her lying in a hospital bed, hurt and alone.

Her thoughts went to Draco. What was he doing? Was he still doing extra work for Professor Gournie or was Professor McGonagall still lecturing him at this hour? Hermione wanted to see him, to reassure him and herself, to know he still cared.

As darkness took over the room and Madam Pomfrey gave her a new dose of Healing Potion and Sleeping Draught, tears ran down Hermione's face as she closed her eyes. She recognised the longing she was feeling, the heartbreak that threatened to overtake her, from the day Ron left her and Harry in the middle of nowhere while on the hunt for Horcruxes.

She went to sleep that evening feeling extremely lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaking _ouch_ , am I right? What do we think?
> 
> Thank you, everyone who has commented! I love reading your reactions and I'm very happy to see such a great reception to this story I've worked on for a long time.
> 
> As always, queens AurorEowyn and Girl of Chaos made it possible :3


	8. An Empty Castle

8.

Several days passed while Hermione slowly recovered. Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Gournie and Theo visited her frequently, sometimes more than once a day. Theo would spend hours with her, either conversing about their lives, discussing books they'd read or playing Wizard's Chess, his favourite game. She lost every time, but she enjoyed his company nonetheless.

Because nothing was going on, and because for the first time in her life she didn't feel like her low energy would permit her to revise for exams, she settled for the books Theo brought her. She managed to read them whenever she wasn't sleeping. But when she couldn't even concentrate on that, what she enjoyed the most was talking to him, and the more she did, the more she sympathised with his situation.

Theo's mother died when he was very young and while his father was in Azkaban, all their assets were frozen as Theo was still in school. He didn't have anywhere else to go during the holidays, which made him feel even lonelier. In years past, he'd been a guest in Malfoy Manor or at the Zabini's, but with the state of things and with Draco here, he didn't have another option but to stay at Hogwarts. He didn't mind the emptiness of it, but he got bored easily, hence why he was Hermione's most frequent visitor.

She almost wondered what it would be like if Draco wasn't in the picture, but Theo was adamant that while he was "mostly" attracted to boys, the only girl he ever felt infatuation for was Daphne Greengrass since they'd grown up together.

"She'd probably be my betrothed if it wasn't for my father," he'd told her. When he saw Hermione's blanched expression, he clarified, "Pureblood families arrange marriages, Granger, keep up."

She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it, but it made sense. Since full pureblood lineages were slowly disappearing, they had to ensure their survival somehow. She thought of Draco. Had the Malfoys arranged for him to marry a pureblood girl? Astoria came to mind, but she seemed to have given him up last time they talked. Maybe Pansy Parkinson was a candidate and that's why she'd been abnormally hostile?

"I can see your gears turning," Theo said. "Draco wasn't betrothed to anyone as far as I know, but I doubt any decent family would try to snatch him right now. Taking the Dark Mark didn't make him the ideal bachelor, as much as Lucius tried…And being a bigoted pureblood went out of fashion as soon as Voldemort turned to dust."

The sense of relief she felt snuck up on her. She'd nearly started thinking that she'd have to fight off Pansy Parkinson dressed in a bridal dress, ready to take her promised husband at the altar and have his pureblood babies.

"By the way," Theo interrupted her train of thought. "I have to add that I don't like Daphne because she's a pureblood."

"I believe you," Hermione said.

"And our marriage might not have been arranged because of my disgusting father, but her family also knows me and, weirdly enough, they're okay with their daughters choosing for themselves."

These words gave Hermione hope that maybe the wizarding world could eventually become progressive enough and be open to inclusion.

"That's reassuring," she said and he winked at her.

Madam Pomfrey gave her fewer painkillers every day, so Hermione felt less and less groggy each time. By the following Wednesday, she'd started sitting up and even paced the ward for almost an hour before she felt tired. The skin in her shoulder felt tight, but her wounds had finally closed into bright pink marks.

That day, Theo brought her lunch from the Great Hall so she could taste something that wasn't soup or vegetable puree. She'd complained before that her shoulder had been sliced, not her stomach, but Madam Pomfrey had graciously reminded her that the potions she was taking were aggressive enough to affect it, even if it didn't maim her appetite.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione said, moaning around a bite of gloriously solid food.

Theo looked at her bemused. "If I'd known that was the quickest way to get you to make those sounds…"

Hermione choked a little at his words, flushing furiously, and he laughed. He sat in his usual spot on the chair next to her bed as she sat facing him cross-legged with a tray on her lap.

When she reached for the glass of water on her bedside table, Theo's eyes fixed on a rolled piece of parchment next to it. He moved to grab it but looked at her before opening it, silently asking permission to read it. She nodded before digging into her lunch again. He scanned the name at the bottom and hummed in acknowledgement.

" _Dearest Hermione_ ," he read. "Laying it on thick right at the start, very smooth— _I just came back from visiting Charlie in Romania_ —he's well-travelled, nice— _to learn news about your accident a few days ago. Needless to say, I'd be there right now if it hadn't been for Ginny, Harry and George reigning me back_ —that's a big word, good job, also took three people to stop him, strong!— _from coming to beat down Malfoy_ —a bit aggressive...— _I asked McGonagall to let me visit, but she refused! She says you're "doing just fine" and not to worry. Hermione, please be careful. I wish you'd come for the holidays_ —And now I know why she didn't— _because I haven't seen you in so long. Charlie says hello and the rest of the family send their best wishes. Get well soon. Yours, Ron_."

Hermione had snorted at a few of his comments and laughed at Theo's dramatic sigh at the end of the letter. It felt good to laugh, even if she felt guilty that it was at Ron's expense.

"You broke this bloke's heart, didn't you?" Theo asked teasingly. "Can I write him an answer for you?"

"You can," Hermione muttered. "Doesn't mean I'll send it."

"You don't trust me by now, Dearest Hermione?"

She rolled her eyes in response. Theo conjured a quill and inkpot, along with a piece of new parchment, and started writing after clearing his throat.

" _My dear Ronald_ ," he began reciting.

"That's really bad," Hermione interrupted.

" _Dear Ron_ ," he corrected and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow before he continued, " _Harry might have forgotten some of the details of my unfortunate accident because Draco wasn't entirely at fault for this. I'm glad_ —Okay, no— _I agree with Professor McGonagall refusing your visit because I am doing fine. My new friend Theo has been nursing me back to health_ —"

"Theo!"

"Ugh, fine," Theo said and continued writing, " _Here's what's up, I actually like Draco Malfoy better than you, so_ —Hey!"

Hermione had thrown her napkin at his face, which startled him and made him elbow the inkpot on the table next to him. The dark ink fell on his lap, ruining his letter, his trousers and staining the floor.

"Look what you've done, woman," he protested.

"You can _Scourgify_ it," Hermione said laughing. "I'll be the one writing that letter."

Theo sighed in disappointment, drew out his wand and cleaned up the mess. Hermione set her tray on the bed next to her and watched him with a smile on her face. Somehow, he'd slithered his way into her heart and became someone she considered her friend. She greatly appreciated his presence during her hospital-ridden days and promised herself to repay him somehow.

The door to Madam Pomfrey's office opened and she approached the bed with a scornful expression.

"Ah, thank you," Theo said with a sigh while sitting back on the chair. "You need to restrain her, she's violent."

"That's curious because I never hear any ruckus unless you're here, Mr Nott," Madam Pomfrey said and he grinned charmingly. "I wouldn't restrain Miss Granger. In fact, I came to do just the opposite."

Madam Pomfrey moved in front of Theo, blocking his view, and examined Hermione's shoulder, moving her arm up and down, backwards and forwards. Hermione's heart rate went up as she registered the Healer's words.

"Are you releasing her today?" Theo asked behind Madam Pomfrey's back. He sounded just as hopeful as Hermione felt.

"Not today," Madam Pomfrey responded and both friends deflated. "But tomorrow, _if_ she spends the night well enough."

"Thank you," Hermione said, feeling relieved.

Madam Pomfrey finished the examination and patted Hermione on her good shoulder. "It's Christmas Eve tomorrow. I wouldn't want to keep you here during the holidays if not strictly necessary, dear."

Hermione nodded and the Healer left after reminding her to rest, pointedly fixing a glare at Theo. He was grinning at Hermione and she thought he looked so much younger like that. She could tell he was happy that she'd been given the all-clear, probably because it meant he wouldn't have to come back either.

"Finally," he said. "I'll have to tell the idiot that he doesn't have to actually make an appearance here after all."

Hermione's face fell. She'd tried to compartmentalise the fact that Draco hadn't visited her all these days, to lock away the disappointment and ignore it, but she couldn't help but want to see him. She knew that he still cared because he asked Theo about her progress, and several of the books Theo had brought from the library had been recommended by Draco. But he felt guilty that she'd ended up in the hospital in the first place and he'd told his friend he didn't want to cause her any more pain or be the reason she fought with her best friends.

"I'm trying, Hermione," Theo told her. "I've been insisting that he should talk to you, at least see you, but he doesn't think it's a good idea."

"I'll track him down when I get out of here," she promised.

"Good luck," Theo said. "He's either doing work in a corner of the common room, meeting the Professors or holed up in the dorm."

"Well, has the password changed?" she asked defiantly and he smirked at her with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"I like how you think," he answered. "You have some Slytherin in you, I see."

· - ·

Bellatrix' face was right in front of her, showing her crooked teeth and cackling loudly. They were in a dark void. There was a light right over them, casting menacing shadows in the face of the witch in front of her. She felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder and looked down to find the other witch pointing her wand to it. Hermione's right arm was glued to her side and unresponsive as though it'd been restrained.

"Stupid Mudblood," Bellatrix whispered, enunciating every syllable before shouting an ear-piercing, " _Crucio_!"

Hermione braced herself. The stinging in her shoulder intensified, but it wasn't unbearable. She'd felt the excruciating pain of that curse before, but this time it was different. Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Very slowly but deliberately, she pulled Bellatrix' wand from her hand and threw it to the side. Bellatrix snarled at her but stayed put. Hermione didn't hear any sound as though the wand never hit the floor. She felt convinced in her mind that she had control like she'd never had before.

She could smell something familiar, an earthy scent that gave her comfort, but she couldn't identify it.

Bellatrix smiled, showing her ugly teeth. Hermione was still in control. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did. She put her hand on the centre of Bellatrix' chest, right in between her clavicle. The witch's face morphed from teasing delight to surprise, then to fury, but Hermione felt her magic crackling down her arm as she pushed experimentally. She felt Bellatrix' body suddenly petrified. She pushed her once more and Bellatrix floated away without a sound.

"It's a dream," Hermione whispered to herself.

She woke up as she said it, her words sounding in her ears. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she noticed she was in her hospital bed. She was glad she hadn't experienced one of her worst nightmares or else she might not have been able to leave.

Her shoulder didn't hurt as much anymore, but she could feel a remnant of the stinging pains she frequently had. Her other arm still felt trapped, though. She looked down to her right and gasped. There, with his forearm around hers and her hand in his was Draco Malfoy. He was sitting in Theo's chair in an uncomfortable-looking position, with his head next to her good shoulder on the bed.

Feeling suddenly emotional, tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She couldn't see his face, but even in the dark, she could recognise his white-blond, now too-long and messy, hair. She raised her left arm, feeling the tightness in her shoulder, and hesitated for a second before bringing down her hand and brushing his hair back. She was no longer able to resist the surge of affection in her heart.

She did that for a few minutes before he let out a little snore and tensed up. She kept gently brushing his hair until he relaxed again, but she knew he hadn't fallen back asleep.

"Hey," she whispered.

Very slowly, he turned his head to look at her and she kept her hand on the back of his neck.

"Hey," Draco whispered back. She squeezed his hand and regretted it immediately as when it caught his attention he pulled back, moving to rest it on his chair. He stretched his back, which must have been killing him from the weird position he'd been holding.

"How did you get in?" she asked, scrambling to engage him in conversation. She grabbed her wand from her bedside table and conjured her characteristic blue flames in an empty jar of sweets Professor Gournie had brought her.

"A simple _Alohomora_ did the trick the first time," he explained looking down at his lap. "There's no strict security here, apparently."

"First time?" she asked as she pulled herself to sit up.

"Madam Pomfrey caught me here a few days ago," he said. "Then McGonagall put up further protections, but…" He shrugged.

She scoffed incredulously at the knowledge that he'd been there to see her at night in secret more than once. In the faint blue light, she could see Draco's gaunt, pale face she recognised from the days he'd not been taking care of himself.

"You need to stop torturing yourself, Draco." The sound of his first name caused him to look up. "Theo says you've been running yourself ragged, _again_ , and I can see it."

"I know how to fix the room," he said suddenly, disregarding her words.

"What?"

"I think I figured it out."

"How—"

"We just need a bit more luck," he rushed to say. "I offered Professor Slughorn to exchange a few of the frozen eggs for some of his Liquid Luck Potion, but he said he didn't have any. We won't be able to have any for about three more months."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as the information sank in. "You want us to take Felix Felicis?"

"And fly," he added nodding.

She thought about it and it dawned on her. "Oh, that's how we escaped, of course!" Why hadn't it occurred to them before?

"Yes," he said nodding. "The eggs at the back _for sure_ ignite first, so we'll need to be fast, but if we all drink the potion, there's no way we can fail."

"Right," she said. "But three months…? Doesn't it take six for it to stew? Was Slughorn already making some? I thought he very rarely took it."

She saw a bit of colour rise to Draco's ears and he looked down sheepishly. "I started brewing after I first got into the room in September."

"You did?"

He sighed deeply. "I thought it'd be nice to have a full day where everything went okay."

"Draco," she whispered and offered her hand, the one he'd been holding earlier. He looked at it and after a few seconds, he took it, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. He seemed exhausted.

When he opened his eyes, they were glassy. He bent down and very softly kissed her forehead. "I like you saying my name," he whispered against her skin.

"I like saying it," she whispered back with a small smile. "Why didn't you ever come to see me during the day?"

He pulled back and looked her in the eye. She saw the darkness under his eyes and thought of him exhausting himself working, researching and ruminating about whatever Professors McGonagall and Gournie threw at him. Even so, she still thought that she deserved a visit when she knew he was around. She'd only caught him now because she hadn't taken a Sleeping Draught potion tonight. Hence why she'd had that strange dream, as well.

"I didn't think you'd want to," he said and before she could respond, he continued, "Then Theo said you did and I felt even worse. I'm the reason you're here."

"You could have been hurt a lot worse than me, I wasn't going to—"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, shaking his head and she stopped speaking. "I'm sorry about everything, how I treated you growing up, how you got hurt, how you'll probably be criticised… I didn't want to show up here to see the resentment in your eyes."

"I'm obviously not chuffed that it happened and, at some point, I'll need to have a serious chat with Harry," she began earnestly, "but I'm not going to give you up at the first sign of resistance from my friends.

"Didn't Theo tell you I forgave you days ago? Because I did," she said squeezing his hand. "We're pushing through, remember?"

Draco looked at her in wonder and nodded slowly.

"Good," she said. "Go get some proper sleep and I'll see you tomorrow out of here."

He flashed her a small smile and kissed her hand before standing up. "I have the rest of the week off," he told her, smirking. "Your new best friend Theo has been pestering me to get outside."

Hermione chuckled. "We don't have that many options for entertainment."

"Oh, I think now we do," he said, pointing at the windows behind her.

His boyish grin made her heart give a tumble in her chest. She turned her head and saw small fluffy specks of white snow falling against the dark sky.

· - ·

Bright and early the next day, Hermione was finally released from the hospital, bringing along a jar of ointment for her still-taught skin. When she arrived at the bottom of the marble staircase, Theo and Draco were talking quietly, waiting for her.

She smiled at them when they spotted her. It looked like Draco was well-rested this time and Theo surprised her with a gentle hug. He was dressed casually in warm clothes while Draco sported a dark jumper with a grey shirt underneath and black trousers, almost looking like he was wearing the school uniform.

She'd found some of her own clothes next to her bed that morning, and the mismatched bright jumper with horizontal lines and khaki trousers made her think an elf had something to do with it. She'd had to run up to her dorm to change into jeans and boots. She also told herself she ought to visit the kitchens to see how Winky the elf was doing.

"Welcome back, M'Lady," Theo said before leading them into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco put his hand on her lower back as they walked. That little contact reassured her and sent a chill up her spine.

Hermione had seen the Christmas decorations after they had been put up the week before, but the empty expanse of the Great Hall shook her a little. Much like the last time she'd stayed for the holidays while most students were back home, all four of the long House tables had been removed and replaced by a single smaller one. Five other younger students had already begun eating their breakfast along with Professor McGonagall, Gournie and Hagrid, who'd also abandoned their seats at the staff table to share meals with the students.

What little conversation there was, it stopped when the door opened and the two Slytherins entered the room with Hermione in tow.

"Hermione!" Hagrid exclaimed after swallowing a whole piece of toast. "Welcome back, come sit 'ere."

There was a large empty space in the bench next to him, the kids at the end of the table seemingly afraid of sitting next to Hagrid. She gladly took a seat, pulling Draco next to her—pointedly ignoring everybody else's stares and Hagrid's narrowed eyes directed towards Draco—and Theo chose to sit in front of them, next to Professor Gournie. McGonagall was left presiding over the table.

Hermione only recognised one face amongst the other students, but she didn't remember her name. It was something kind of exotic, she knew. She was the only other first-year to be sorted in Slytherin. The girl's high cheekbones, thin eyes and dark skin reminded Hermione of Blaise, but her face was rounder and youthful. However, this girl had a sadness in her that transpired with her little sighs every few minutes, as though it was a great effort to spend time in such close quarters to the rest. Now that she thought about it, Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing the girl at all and wondered whether she'd simply slipped under her radar or if there was something else.

Draco squeezed her knee under the table and brought Hermione back to the present. She realized that she'd been staring at this poor, extremely shy girl. She gave him a grateful smile and started filling her plate.

After a pleasant meal, where Theo quickly directed the conversation away from her accident and recovery, Hermione, Draco and Theo decided to go fetch their coats and meet back at the entrance doors before heading outside. Minutes later, clad under a woolly hat and gloves, she led them down onto the snowy grounds, smiling widely.

Theo breathed deeply with a long exhale, thanking Merlin for fresh Scottish air before a thick snowball landed on his stomach. Hermione let out a girly giggle seeing his comically-astonished face.

"Who was it?" Theo asked with narrowed eyes and focusing on Draco, who had his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "You're going to get it!"

A snowball fight ensued, much to Draco's chagrin as he defended himself saying he hadn't thrown the first one, and eventually they were all attacking each other—being mindful of Hermione's shoulder. At one point, she and Theo teamed up against Draco, further ruining his polished clothes, and she fully enjoyed watching his playfully evil side come out.

"I see how it is," Draco said, stalking menacingly towards her as Theo retreated. Draco proved he was much quicker and better at nonverbal spells, having showered them with a ring of snow. "He brings you books, so you like him more now, don't you?"

Hermione laughed while walking backwards. When he was very close, she tripped and almost fell backwards if not for him wrapping his arm around her back. His grey eyes were slightly narrowed and intense, and she had a fleeting thought that the light reflecting in the snow probably bothered him the most. Then she imagined him wearing Muggle sunglasses, thinking he'd look good in them.

Her hands automatically rested on his chest and he pulled her closer. She wet her dry lips in anticipation, but he hesitated for some reason, so she took the reins at that moment. She raised herself on tiptoes and kissed him squarely on the mouth. He kissed her back as she smiled, but with an intent she'd only hoped for. Her hands snaked up to the back of his neck and into his hair, feeling it soft and wet from the melting snow.

Draco pulled apart to breathe. "I've wanted to do that for days," he declared whispering.

They stayed wrapped up and kissing for what felt like a long time until the whistling and catcalls nearby reminded them that Theo was around.

"Hey, just to warn you," he called. "I'm about to join in if you don't stop because I'm freezing my arse here."

"Fancy some hot chocolate?" Hermione asked Draco and, with a smile, they walked hand-in-hand back to the castle.

· - ·

After drying off their clothes and visiting the kitchens, where only a dozen elves were currently working—but with no sign of Winky—they marched back up the stairs with their mugs of hot chocolate. Thinking of a place to go, considering they didn't share common rooms, but knowing the corridors would be deserted, Hermione suggested they try going into the Room of Requirement. They'd had difficulty pinpointing the timing for the room to be used, as the Room of Hidden Things clashed with it, but this time they were successful.

Hermione asked for a similar configuration to the Gryffindor common room. She imagined cosiness and a few green and silver decorations for familiarity, and thus they spent the rest of the morning warming up in front of a fire, sitting in the most comfortable armchairs. The room offered a library, which Hermione put to good use. Meanwhile, the boys played Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap while sipping their hot beverages. When they returned from lunch, Draco pulled Hermione to sit on his lap and they read together as Theo fell asleep on a new sofa. It was the most content she'd felt in quite a long time and, looking at Draco as he read aloud, she couldn't believe this was her life now. Once in a while, she interrupted his reading just to kiss his cheek or lips, and every time she did it, he squeezed her waist with a smile and resumed reading the paragraph from the beginning.

Later that afternoon, they left Theo taking his nap while they walked around, relishing in the silence of the castle. During sunset, Draco clutched her hand as he led her through the Entrance Hall and into a dimly lit corridor. The pair tentatively walked up the Astronomy Tower's spiral staircase. Hermione noticed Draco breathing heavily, seemingly emotional, but also determined to climb the stairs up to the top. She tried to imagine what he saw when they reached the open space. He kept in contact with her the whole time, as though she was an anchor, either clutching one of her hands in both of his or having her wrap her arms from behind him while facing the sinking sun. They didn't talk the whole time and she felt like they didn't have to. When he gripped the handrail, she leaned her head against his shaking back, and she knew how he felt. She'd felt survivor's guilt before, but she sensed it was especially strong in him at that moment because of what had transpired almost two years ago in that exact location.

As the fading light enveloped them, the cold did as well, and Draco cast a warming charm before they moved back down the tower. But he only included her, because of course he was still torturing himself, not even permitting himself to feel warmer in that place.

As they walked together back to the seventh floor to find Theo, she stopped to visit the restroom and give him some space to gather his emotions. She used the bathroom and was washing her hands when someone opened the door and came in. At first, she didn't think much of it, but then she turned to see the young Slytherin girl standing in front of the door, looking impassive. Hermione hated that once again she was being cornered by a Slytherin in a bathroom, but decided to not show hostility. This girl was so tiny, Hermione assumed she could easily overpower her.

"Why are you dating him?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione responded. The genuine curiosity in the girl's eyes startled her.

"Draco Malfoy," the girls specified. "I saw you kissing outside earlier."

"Oh."

Hermione had to wonder, where was this line of questioning going and what was the right thing to answer? On the one hand, she didn't appreciate the invasion of privacy, but on the other, she wasn't ashamed of what she felt towards Draco. She knew why she met with him, why she kissed him but…were they dating? They'd never had that conversation explicitly. They hadn't had traditional dates or showed their affections in public except for the one kiss that morning when they thought nobody except Theo was around. If she outed them to this girl, would the whole school know by January? She seemed like a loner, but then why was she asking this blunt question?

"Why?" the girl pressed.

Why? Why was she dating Draco, if even that's what they were doing?

"Because I like him," she decided. "We like each other."

"You like that he's a pureblood purist?" the girl gritted out.

"He's changed," Hermione defended, then added, "He's trying to be better."

"How do you know he's changed, because he told you?"

"No," Hermione said indignantly. "I've seen it. I see it every day."

The girl narrowed her eyes unconvinced, but her initial bravado seemed to deflate. Hermione let the silence take over as she watched the girl think about what she'd told her.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

The girl hesitated before responding, "Wanda Canard."

"Nice to meet you, Wanda. I'm Hermione," she said, extending her hand. The girl's shoulders sagged and she shook Hermione's offered hand blushing slightly.

"I know," Wanda said quietly.

Hermione nodded after breaking down the girl's barriers somewhat, hopefully having taught her a lesson in how to approach a conversation. Wanda moved aside from the door and as Hermione passed by she said, "I won't tell anyone, by the way. It's your business."

"Thank you," Hermione answered looking back with a grateful smile. She and Draco still hadn't defined their relationship, so she was glad that they wouldn't be outed before they had a chance to do it.

· - ·

Minutes later, when Draco and Hermione met with Theo down the corridor from the Room of Requirement, their friend appeared agitated.

"Where the fuck did you guys go?" he asked accusingly with narrowed eyes.

"We walked around for a bit," Hermione said and noticed Theo seemed shaken up.

"You left me asleep in there alone," he said, talking even faster than usual, "and I woke up to a girl looking at me from a portrait."

"A girl?" Draco asked confused, but Hermione's eyes widened.

"What did she look like?" she asked.

"She's…beautiful," Theo said. "She was wearing a blue dress, with long hair, kind eyes—"

"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed and ran up to the door of the room, which appeared slowly before them.

"You conjured a portrait of a pretty girl for Theo?" Draco asked Hermione even more confused.

"Pretty?" Theo asked with an offended tone. "She's fucking gorgeous."

"Shut up, she's fourteen!" Hermione admonished as she pushed the door open.

"I didn't say I'd marry the portrait, did I?" Theo protested. "I can objectively appreciate beauty."

As they entered the room, the extinguished fire from the fireplace roared back to life. There, up near the ceiling at the back of the room was a big frame with a gloomy-looking landscape. But there was nobody in it.

"Where did she go?" Theo asked.

"Hello?" Hermione called. "Ariana?"

"Ariana?" Theo whispered at Draco, who merely shrugged.

Soon, they saw a figure approaching the canvas. A girl in a blue dress, with long hair and kind blue eyes, just as Theo had described, arrived at the forefront.

"Hi, I'm Theo," he said with a smile.

"Ariana," Hermione said, catching the girl's attention. "Remember me, Hermione Granger? I met you back in May, with Harry Potter and a redhead boy?"

Theo snorted. "A redhead with a forgettable name, too," he said under his breath and Draco smirked as Hermione scowled at them.

"Friend of Neville's?" she tried again. The girl nodded finally and Hermione smiled triumphantly. "Is it still open on the other end?" Hermione asked and the girl nodded again. Hermione gasped.

"What is going on?" Draco asked. "What's still opened?"

"If the eggs ignite from the back, maybe…" Hermione muttered and after a few seconds deep in thought, she looked up at the thoroughly confused Slytherins. "Did you ever find out how Harry got back into Hogwarts and how we got the younger students out?"

"No, not really," Theo said, shrugging as though he didn't really care to know the answer.

"How did Potter do anything?" Draco asked with sarcasm and disdain. "With the help of somebody."

"Exactly!" Hermione said smiling and Draco scowled at her cheerful disposition, considering she'd brought up his least favourite topic: Harry Potter. "Well, long story short, we came in through there."

She pointed at the portrait. After a few moments of silence, Theo burst out laughing and he didn't stop until he noticed none of the other two were laughing with him.

"Oh," he said, sobering up. "It's not a joke?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Of course not," she said and addressed Ariana, "Would you mind opening it just so they stop thinking I'm mental?"

Ariana smiled kindly and sure enough, the portrait swung open to reveal a small dark passageway with stairs continuing upwards.

"Holy—" Theo said stunned.

"Where does that lead to?" Draco asked. "Who's this girl?"

"That's a longer story for another time," Hermione. "But you know what this means, right?"

"Right," Theo said automatically before snapping out of his stupor as the portrait closed once again. "No, what?"

Hermione sighed. "If we can access the Room of Hidden Things through there," she said pointing at the portrait. "Then we can tackle the eggs at the back before they ignite!"

"Merlin, you're right!" Theo exclaimed and patted Draco on his shoulder. "You've got to hold on to this one, mate."

Hermione blushed and shook her head a little. Draco moved in front of her and put his hands on her cheeks. "If we combine the portrait at the back of the room, the potion and the brooms, we'll be all set," he whispered and she nodded slowly.

He kissed her chastely on her lips and grinned, his silver eyes shining with relief and elation. They had a solid plan of attack now, it couldn't fail.

"They do this a lot lately," they heard Theo say behind them and Hermione snorted when she saw he was addressing Ariana.

"Thank you, Ariana," she said with a wave. "We'll see you soon."

Ariana walked away and left the portrait to stand back at her original canvas. Hermione sighed thinking she'd now need to convince someone less inclined to be disturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Ron actually writing a letter doesn't mean he cares, I don't know what does, Lol.
> 
> Theo is an absolute treasure, isn't he? AurorEowyn and Girl of Chaos too! :3


	9. The Prefect's Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Friendly reminder that this is an M-rated/18+ story._

9.

On Christmas Day, Hermione woke early in the morning to find a sprinkling of fresh snow and a generous spread of gifts from the Weasleys and Harry. She added a new Molly Christmas jumper to her collection and tasted a delicious chocolate frog, feeling naughty for doing that before breakfast. Her friends always found it easy to gift her books they thought she'd find interesting, but it was Ginny once again who won her heart with a book titled _Witch Power: A Guide to Surviving in a Wizard's World_ by Pamela Plympton.

Hermione quickly dressed—foregoing her usual jeans for a corduroy skirt when she suddenly wanted to feel feminine—and stuffed two packages inside her beaded bag before heading down to breakfast. When she arrived at the Great Hall, only Professor McGonagall, Professor Gournie, Draco, Theo and two other kids were sitting at the table.

"Merry Christmas, everybody," she called before taking a seat beside Draco.

"Merry Christmas," said a chorus of voices back to her. Draco smirked at her and squeezed her knee under the table, silently sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Ah, there's an exclusive Molly Weasley Christmas jumper," Theo announced. "I aspire to get one sometime."

Draco snorted. "Keep dreaming."

"I don't know," Hermione said teasingly. "I think Molly would like you, honestly."

Theo flashed a triumphant grin at Draco and the latter rolled his eyes at his friend's silliness. After recently learning about how much darkness had plagued Theo's life, Hermione was happy to see that he was able to find positivity and good humour despite it all.

Later that morning, Draco, Theo and Hermione weren't able to enter the Room of Requirement, so they found a little alcove nearby and settled themselves on a few transfigured pillows from objects they found in a classroom. Hermione took out the packages she'd brought and passed each one to the boys for them to open.

Last summer, during her last visit to one of her favourite bookshops in London, she'd bought a few muggle science books in the bestseller section and a few of them she'd loved so much that she'd brought them with her to Hogwarts. She was very nervous to show these to Theo and Draco but when she went to bed the previous night, she thought it might be a good idea to gift them a part of her in a symbolic way.

Watching their faces as they opened the gifts made her second-guess herself and their evident confusion further embarrassed her, but she tried to ignore it. Of course, they knew right away. Wizarding books had a distinct quality to them, from the texture of the paper to the typography, not to mention the fact that most of them had moving pictures.

"Woah, Hermione," Theo said, immediately scanning the back cover of the book she'd selected for him. It was _A Brief History of Time_ by Stephen Hawking, a muggle British physicist.

During their many conversations, while she'd been in the hospital, Theo had confessed to her his fascination for how time and space interact. He hadn't put a name to it because it was a subject outside the realm of Astronomy as it was studied at school. Hermione had spent several hours teaching him about muggle subjects like Astrophysics, Cosmology, space and time travel. She'd skipped over her stint with a Time-Turner, but he'd let her know that he knew they'd existed before the Ministry banned them. She thought he would enjoy Hawking's research and accessible terms about the origin and evolution of the universe.

Draco became very silent and Hermione flushed scarlet and bit her bottom lip worriedly. She held her breath and watched Draco analysing his book. She'd decided to gift him _The Periodic Table_ , a collection of short stories written by Primo Levi, an Italian-Jewish chemist who was a victim to the fascist regime during muggle World War II. Each story was told from an autobiographical standpoint and they each related to a chemical element, which Hermione thought would be interesting for Draco on two very obvious accounts: blood supremacy and chemistry. However, she was scared that he'd been offended and think she might be trying to push a message.

Hermione knew Professor Gournie had been teaching them chemistry for the better part of the first semester, so she thought this might help Draco further understand what went wrong with his family and better himself at the same time.

"This sounds incredible," Theo said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to dig in. What's yours, Draco?"

It took a few seconds for him to respond as he read the inside flap which explained more about the author. Hermione knew the back cover didn't exactly give away much information.

"It's uh…" Draco began. "I'm not sure, really."

"This author uses a metaphor between chemistry, which I know you understand now, and his life," Hermione explained, her voice shaking slightly. "He was persecuted by a German fascist group and his knowledge of chemistry saved him."

"A group of what?" Theo asked.

"Fascists," Hermione said. "They committed genocide against millions of Jewish people because they grew up following a different…culture, let's say."

Theo's eyebrows shot up, and his expression looked between horrified and surprised.

"Is it too heavy?" Hermione asked Draco. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to indoctrinate you, but I thought it'd be interesting. I didn't have a chance to go shopping after I knew I'd be spending Christmas with you guys, I only wanted—"

"Hermione," Draco said, resting his hand on her bare knee next to him. "It's okay, I understand. These are your books, right? You didn't just give us whatever you had, but you selected them for us."

He looked at Theo meaningfully. "Yes, exactly!" Theo said helpfully. "And they sound very, very interesting. Plus, they're the only presents we've got, so…"

"Indeed," Draco said nodding. He looked at her and put his hand under her chin to bring her mouth to his, pecking her sweetly. "Merry Christmas. Thank you."

"Yeah, thank you, Hermione," Theo said and crossed the little space on his knees to one-arm hug her. His other hand held his book to his chest as though he didn't want her to take it back. "Merry Christmas."

Hermione could feel herself melting right on the spot. Her tortured bottom lip throbbed a little but she let out a long exhale in relief.

"Merry Christmas, guys. You're very welcome," she said smiling.

After that, the boys lamented not having anything to give her, since they hadn't braved going into town assuming they wouldn't be welcomed. However, Hermione reassured them that it didn't matter. Draco didn't seem very happy about it, but she was so adamant that he had to let it go. She was just so happy that she had them with her. Theo teased her for sounding too sappy and she loved it.

Sometime later, they reconfigured the pillows into their original form and returned them to their original places. Draco said he needed to go check on the Felix Felicis potion for a while and offered Hermione to join him, but she declined in order to go visit Hagrid, who was missing at breakfast, and to send the Weasleys and Harry thank you notes from the Owlery. Theo went on his way towards the Slytherin common room and they all said their goodbyes.

· - ·

She'd been knocking for several minutes, but it seemed like Hagrid wasn't home. She walked around the path to the Owlery and sat down outside to write three notes. She decided it would be wise to write to Harry and Ginny separately, then a different one for the rest of the Weasleys. She didn't want to single out Ron, especially after his last letter. Eventually, she knew she'd have to talk to both him and Harry.

She assured everybody she was perfectly fine, out of the hospital, and she hoped they'd enjoyed the presents she'd sent with Ginny.

She'd also sent a present to Luna, whom she hadn't had a chance to see before she left, and she hadn't responded, but Hermione figured she'd see her friend eventually.

When Hermione exited the building, wrapping her coat tighter around herself before descending the icy stairs, she saw in the distance how Hagrid walked out of the forest towards his hut carrying a bunch of wood. She stepped down as quickly as she could without slipping and marched up to the cabin. Once again, she knocked on the door. She heard a loud bark inside and smiled as Hagrid opened the door.

"Hermione!" he greeted. "Aren't yeh freezing out 'ere? Come in, come in!"

He offered her some tea and she asked where he'd been. As she saw a blush materialise under his bushy cheeks, he explained how Professor McGonagall had permitted him to use the Floo from her office to contact Madam Maxine, who was somewhere in London attending to some law reforms for giants.

"She's been workin' hard with the Ministry," Hagrid said proudly. "Grawp loves her and I…well, ya know."

They spent the better part of an hour catching up before his expression turned sour and he asked about her accident. She gave him an abbreviated version and he grunted when she regrettably mentioned Draco's name.

"So how is it that you were goin' round with him and the other boy yesterday?" Hagrid asked inquisitively.

"We're…" she stopped herself before continuing, "friends."

"Yer what?" Hagrid exclaimed. "After all he and his father have done to yeh? To us?"

For the first time, Hermione considered that Draco hadn't just been mean to Harry, Ron and especially her, but he'd also gone after Buckbeack and had made Hagrid's classes more difficult for him. She understood where Hagrid was coming from, but it didn't lessen her feelings for Draco. It only made her determined to somehow fix how the half-giant viewed him.

"I don't have to defend myself or him," she said in a calm voice. "I don't condone his actions in the past, but—"

"Of course yeh don't, Hermione!" Hagrid said fiercely. "He's despicable!"

"He's really not, _listen_ , he was brought up with a bad mentality," she tried explaining. "But he's changed. He knows he was wrong."

"I reckon he knows, he did it all on purpose."

"You've dealt with this, Hagrid," she argued. "You've had to face giants who chose the dark side to survive, and they could have changed if they'd been given the opportunity, I'm sure. Look at Grawp, he's been raised by you, hasn't he? And he's good."

She knew she was barely reaching, grasping at straws, but she had to let him see somehow and she knew Hagrid's soft spot. It felt like a low blow, but it was also a half-won battle.

"I don't know," Hagrid said, shaking his head, but he didn't sound entirely convinced. "I don't know."

"Think about it, please?" Hermione implored. She was already thinking about how she was going to try to convince Draco to apologise to Hagrid, but it had to come from him. Otherwise, she'd still be wrong.

After a few minutes of silence, she awkwardly said goodbye, she tried to pat Fang on his head as he moved it to lick her hand, and left the warmth of Hagrid's hut towards the castle. She had to find Draco.

· - ·

Returning to the castle, Hermione walked down the dark staircase and into the dungeons. She spoke the password, hoping for the door to the Slytherin common room to appear and it did. She walked in and saw Theo and Wanda playing Wizard's Chess, or more like Theo was teaching Wanda how to play.

"Hi," she told them. Wanda looked up at her in surprise.

"I know, don't tell Pansy she came by," Theo said to her, pointing at Hermione and rolling his eyes. "She figured out the password, the sneaky witch."

"Have you seen Draco?" Hermione asked looking around. They were alone.

"He left for the Prefect's Bathroom a few minutes ago," Theo said wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm teaching Wanda. She's brilliant, learning very fast. I'd ask you to join us, but you probably have to leave, don't you?"

"Uh…" Hermione noticed Wanda was blushing from Theo's praise. "Yeah, I'll see you later, then."

Leaving the dungeons, she was suddenly nervous. Thinking of Draco in that large bath sent chills down her spine, but she thought he might just want to be alone and relax for a while. She decided to go up and wait for him outside.

As she approached the door to Prefect's Bathroom, Hermione noticed she could hear voices inside. Was he talking to himself? She couldn't pick up any of the words, but he was definitely one of the people speaking. When she heard a distinctly feminine voice, Hermione felt as though a freezing bucket of water had landed on her head and trickled down to her toes. A tiny voice in the back of her mind was telling her to run away, but the louder voice was compelling her to speak the password. The door opened and she snuck in, her heart already working fast.

The bath wasn't immediately visible from the entrance and vice versa, and the door didn't make any sound, so she was able to conceal herself behind the first pillar to her right and listen.

"Yeah, that felt very good," Hermione heard Draco drawl. She could imagine him sitting in the warm water, lazily moving his arms across the surface like she'd done multiple times, feeling the bubbles. This time, however, instead of a fiery sensation in her stomach, something like acid rose from her neck and she felt sick. But who was he with?

"I need to return the favour, but how?" Draco continued. "I don't have anything to give. A massage, maybe?"

A feminine hum echoed through the room and Hermione covered her mouth to smother a gasp. She heard a splash of water followed by another as something (or someone) dived in and then resurfaced, and for a second, she imagined the most horrible scenario.

"It's silly," Draco said. "I've never felt this before, I don't know what to do with it."

Then, she heard it, a girly high-pitched giggle resonated from somewhere high up and Hermione finally realised.

"Oh, silly, he says," a familiar voice said in a whiny tone. "You don't care about my broken heart, then?"

Hermione could picture the owner of the voice in her head, her pitiful pout, her crossed arms, her pigtails and her glasses.

Draco chuckled. "You're a ghost," he said gently, knowing the girl he was talking to had a short fuse. "I've told you before, I can't be with you."

"Myrtle!" Hermione said in a scornful tone coming out from behind the pillar.

She saw Moaning Myrtle floating above, opposite to where Draco was sitting against the walls of the bath with his back to Hermione. Myrtle let out a sound between a startled yelp and a gasp, and Draco turned so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

"Granger," he said startled. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Hermione responded with her eyes fixed on Myrtle, who was squinting her eyes at her. "I heard voices, I thought—"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "You thought what?" he asked. "That I was having my way with another woman?"

Hermione looked down at him. "I don't know," she said, shrugging and feeling embarrassed.

"Don't tell me your mystery girl is her!" Myrtle said indignantly before she began moaning and crying, racing around near the ceiling. Suddenly, she took a plunge into the water and came up nearly nose to nose with Draco, whose eyes widened.

"I don't like being treated like a second fiddle, boy," she growled and dove back in before disappearing. Draco sighed in relief and Hermione watched his back relax into the waters.

"She's quite dramatic," Hermione said.

"I don't know," Draco responded without turning to her. "Hiding in a room and listening in on a conversation after making certain presumptions sounds pretty dramatic to me."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said and the echo in the room made her wince at the sound of her own voice. She sounded pathetic.

"Who did you think I was shagging in here?" Draco said. She couldn't determine his tone. For some reason, he sounded light, but she couldn't tell whether he was teasing or scolding her. She thought she probably deserved the latter.

"I—I didn't think—"

"You didn't think I would do that?" he pressed.

"No, but…I was curious," she said. "I had to know."

He turned around to face her, his shoulders barely breaking through the surface of the water. He leaned up on the edge of the bath with one arm and extended his other, offering his hand to her.

"Come here," he said in a gentle tone. "I understand."

A huge weight lifted off her shoulders and she moved further into the room. She sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of him, briefly flashing him her knickers. He smirked and she snorted lightly, taking his hand. He caressed her skin with her thumb and she felt goosebumps rising on her legs despite the warm floor. His grey eyes were open and intense, his hair was darker from the water and he looked beautiful in the soft light.

"I understand, okay? You don't have to apologise," he said. "With so few people left in the castle now, I could have been going mental and talking to myself for all you knew. I would have been curious, too."

She nodded feeling glad that he wasn't angry that she'd invaded his privacy.

"Seems like Myrtle doesn't like you," he said with a smirk. "How did that happen?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I brewed Polyjuice potion in her bathroom during second year and let's say I never developed a tolerance to her dramatics."

Draco laughed heartily bringing a smile to her face. "Of course," he said.

"How do you know each other?" she asked realising for the first time that Draco had been telling the muggle-born ghost rather personal information. His ears turned red.

"Believe it or not, she was my confidante during sixth year," he explained. "When Potter found me in that bathroom, before—" he cut himself off when he saw her eyes travel down to his covered chest. "that incident, I was talking to her."

Hermione's brows furrowed. Harry had told her the story of finding Draco sobbing in the boys' bathroom on the sixth floor, but he never mentioned having seen Moaning Myrtle there.

"You were crying then," she so much as whispered and squeezed his hand.

Draco sighed before looking up and closing his eyes. "Ah…Thanks, Potter," he said, sounding annoyed. "Yes, I was frustrated about my plan. And scared. We fought and...yadda, yadda, yadda."

She stayed silent as he continued in a hoarse whisper, "I can still hear her screaming at him to stop in my dreams sometimes, but it's no longer directed at Potter. I can hear yours now, too."

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling tears threatening to escape. She hurt so much for the struggle he went through.

A few moments later, she felt him let go of her hand and turn around. "I should come out," he said.

She opened her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders, feeling his tension. "No, wait," she said. "I don't want to leave it like this."

"Granger, the water's getting cold," he insisted. "We can go look for Theo and do something before lunch."

"Stay," she ordered and he complied, sighing.

She swallowed heavily, a dangerous plan forming in her head. She pulled out her wand and turned on the faucets to renew the water. She took off her boots, put them to one side and peeled off her long knee socks before submerging her legs into the water.

"What—" Draco began, looking back at her.

She pushed him forward and started massaging his shoulders, kneading with intent. It wasn't long before she felt him relax and heard him moan, eliciting a delicious blast of desire which bloomed from her belly. Knowing he was naked in the water and thoroughly enjoying her massage made her cheeks feel flaming hot, but she loved it.

"Fuck," he gritted out. "I should be doing this for you, not the other way around."

Hermione could see the steam billowing from the bubbly water and she found it irresistibly inviting. In a bout of Gryffindor courage, she let go of his shoulders, stood up and began undressing until she was standing before him in only her white bra and pale blue knickers. He seemed speechless, sitting in the water with his mouth open and his eyes half-closed.

"You're a vision, Granger," he croaked and she gave him a sheepish smile.

She hesitated before taking off her bra. It wasn't like she didn't have insecurities about her body. She thought her breasts were too small and her hips too wide, but the look in his eyes gave her the push she needed. She felt satisfied with her decision when he licked his lips as he watched her sit down on the edge of the bath. Finally, she motioned for him to move closer and he obliged, diving under the water and coming back out right in front of her. The bath was shallow enough that when he kneeled, he was level with her and, looking down, she could discern a smattering of blond hair disappearing under the bubbles from his navel.

Draco put his hands on the floor on either side of her and leaned in to kiss her passionately. She felt it right down to her core and she couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his middle, bringing him skin-to-skin and feeling his slippery chest against her breasts. The sensation was divine. His kisses grew heavy as Draco gently bit down on Hermione's lower lip before, in a quick motion, he suddenly cupped her arse, moved around and threw her into the water without letting go of her.

He slowly sat against the wall of the bath with her astride him, but after a few minutes of snogging, she still wasn't close enough. She blindly searched for his hair and massaged his scalp while bringing herself upon his lap until she made contact with his erection, earning herself a shock of pleasure up her spine like electricity. She gasped in his mouth when he thrust up as though by reflex and moaned in response. She pulled back a second to catch her breath and he quickly attacked her with his lips and tongue behind her ear and down her neck to the part where it met her left shoulder. She felt him lapping at her skin there before he looked up at her.

"We match again," he said softly.

Hermione's eyes focused down at his chest almost on their own accord and there she found a similar scar to hers, but much more pronounced and larger, running from the top centre of his chest down below the water. She blinked at him, unable to respond, and moved down her hand to touch his scar with one finger, following it down, down, down almost to his navel.

Something in his eyes told her to keep going and she did. She touched his navel and it tickled him, which helped lighten the moment, but not for long because she continued down that little trail of soft hair until she found her prize. She gently wrapped her hand around him and he rolled his head back onto the edge of the bath.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Hmm?" she encouraged.

"Please," he gritted out.

The view in front of her was magnificent. This man, Draco Malfoy, was at her mercy, begging for release. It was her choice to give it to him, and she was loving every second of it. She stroked him a few times and he moved his hips up accompanying her hand. While she did that, she kept close enough that the grazing of her hand and his movements also relieved her ache. She leaned her forehead down on his shoulder and he brought one of his hands first to her hip, then her breast, like he couldn't decide which he liked more, and with the other, he kept brushing her hair soothingly while she worked them both up. She closed her eyes, focusing on moving her hand up and down and listening to his breathing.

When she felt herself right at the edge of ecstasy, she slowed down, thinking he might have been taking too long. She raised her head and looked at Draco's face. He seemed to be enjoying this, but was it enough? Should she go for more? She wondered.

"Have you done this before?" she whispered feeling like an idiot as the words left her mouth.

Draco opened one of his eyes and squeezed her hip. "Have I what?"

"You know," she said, her voice wavering with nerves. Why did she have to say anything? "Do you…want more?"

"Granger," he said, wrapping his hand around hers and halting her movements. "Do you not want—Are you a—"

"No!" she exclaimed, flushing furiously. "I mean, I'm not a virgin, but I've also never done it…here, in the water. Is it feeling good for you?"

"Oh, Merlin," he muttered, putting some pressure on her hand around his erection. "It's feeling incredible to me, is it not obvious?"

"Well, yes," she said a little defensively. "But I was about to finish and it didn't look like you were there yet, so I wondered whether you maybe…wanted more…"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Who have you been with before that—Nevermind, don't answer that," he said sighing. "Hermione, I do want more with you, in every way possible, but not here."

"No?"

"Listen, whenever we have sex, it's going to be somewhere proper with a big bed, a fire, a lock on the door…" He hooked his finger under the fabric on her hip, pulled lightly and let go. "…and without these, most likely."

She snorted and he chuckled with a smug expression on his face before kissing her.

"Until then," he added, "this is perfect."

"Okay," she said smiling.

After that, she resumed her ministrations, pumping his erection while pleasuring herself and alternating between fast and slow, making them both go mad until they reached the point of no return, one quickly after the other. They stayed embraced for a while afterwards, enjoying the afterglow.

Hermione felt like this had been a significant moment, but promised herself to keep their communication about this topic more open. He knew where she stood in terms of partners, but she had no real idea about his experience. She could only assume, and that wasn't good.

When the water started feeling cold and his fingers became pruney, he helped her out. She cast a drying charm on both of them and a _Scourgify_ for good measure before they started dressing back up. He was trying to de-wrinkle his shirt with a charm when she approached him. She could see now more clearly his _Sectumsempra_ scars, along with other ones on his arms in different sizes, including the infected Dark Mark in his left forearm, which was starting to heal nicely.

He was all sinewy muscles and old wounds. And way too thin. Maybe it was the effect of everything else about him or her rose-coloured glasses that she still found him attractive, but if he lost any more weight he'd be on the verge of unhealthy. Malnutrition wasn't a good look. She reached out and touched the scar on his chest as he kissed her chastely.

"I hate that he did this to you," Hermione said. "I was so angry with him. I couldn't believe he'd been so bloody stupid."

"And he went and did it again," he answered with disdain still struggling with his shirt. "What a genius."

"I forgave him both times, too," she said, shaking her head. "But I think I resent him still."

"Good. He doesn't deserve you."

"Well, this time you didn't help with the taunting, did you?" she said and angrily grabbed his shirt to perform the de-wrinkling charm on it correctly at once.

Hermione thrust his shirt into his hands and walked towards the door. She looked back at him as he put it back on, his eyebrows furrowed.

He looked up at her after buttoning slowly and seemed surprised when she hadn't left without him. She waited as he approached her. She opened the door but he didn't exit.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said quietly. She nodded and he continued, brushing his hair back and breathing deeply, "I—Potter gets on my nerves. All the time. But I put you in danger when I fuelled the fire."

Hermione saw the guilt in his eyes. "Thank you, Draco," she said simply.

As they walked down the corridors and stairs, she reached out and took his right hand to let him know they were okay. He kept his eyes straight as they descended, but she saw his small smile from the corner of her eye. However, it didn't last long, because when she ran her thumb against his skin, a sudden thought popped into her mind. It was something that had caused her to wonder from the first moment he returned to school.

"Where did your ring go, by the way?" she asked curiously.

He stayed silent for a few seconds and she thought he might not answer.

"I got rid of it after the Final Battle," he finally said, his voice steady. "I didn't feel like having another mark to keep up with anymore."

She squeezed his hand in response and he squeezed back in acknowledgement.

"I suspect Mother still has it somewhere," he muttered bitterly. "She's a collector of tragedies, after all. It should remind her of my biggest one."

She didn't ask what he meant, but it sounded to her as though he had some kind of resentment against having been sorted into Slytherin. She saved that thought to herself and put it away for a future conversation. She recognised it wasn't the time to push him for more.

Draco led her through the door that opened into the dungeons and, once again, she found herself in that dark and cold staircase. As soon as the door closed behind them, he pushed her back and kissed her with an intensity that had her moaning in surprise, but it wasn't unwelcomed. She kept up with his pace for a few moments until they both ran out of air. He attacked her neck instead and, with her eyes closed, her head rolled back against the door to give him more access.

"You have a big heart, Granger," he said breathlessly against her skin. "I don't deserve you, either."

"Lucky that I like you, then," she responded teasingly.

He looked up as she opened her eyes, chocolate meeting silver. "I do feel lucky," he declared gravely.

This rocked her chest differently considering his recent confession about making his own Felix Felicis potion so that he could spend a day without hardship. The fact that she could possibly represent for him an ounce of relief, maybe even happiness and something else she was yet hesitant to think about—from what she'd heard him say to Myrtle—it floored and elated her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warned ya...Phew! How are we doing?
> 
> As always, AurorEowyn & Girl of Chaos rock! :3
> 
> Stay safe and healthy.


	10. A New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Rated Mature!_

10.

A week had passed and the end of the year was quickly approaching. After just one short week the remaining students at Hogwarts had fallen into a sort of routine. Hermione would get up early in the morning, write down her thoughts and read for about an hour, she'd later join her Slytherin friends (including Wanda) for breakfast. They'd mess about in the snow outside, take long walks around the lake, and lounge in the Room of Requirement whenever it became available.

Sometimes Hermione forgot Wanda was a first-year. Once the girl had warmed up to the group, she could be as silly as Theo and as introspective as Draco, but most of the time, she was on par with Hermione's intelligence.

On New Year's Eve, the group had retreated to the Room of Requirement and settled down in front of a cosy fire.

"What if you add _Duo_ to the _Glacius_ spell?" Wanda wondered aloud. She'd taken over one of the armchairs, sitting sideways with her feet dangling from the armrest, while Theo sat on the opposite one. "Would that help?" The Slytherin girl asked Hermione, who was sitting next to Draco on the sofa in the centre of the room.

"We already have everything under control with the potion, the brooms, the secret tunnel…" Theo said pointing at the vacant frame on the wall opposite to him. Wanda shrugged, clearly embarrassed.

"It's a good idea if it helps us get through it faster," Draco said without raising his eyes from the book he was reading. He was already about to finish the one Hermione gifted him a week before.

"That's true," Hermione said encouragingly. "We might be able to cover more ground that way."

"I don't know," Theo said, yawning as he stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Already?" Wanda asked.

"Yep," he responded, walking towards her and grabbing her arm to pull her up. "And you're coming with me, leave the lovebirds alone."

"You're not the boss of me," the girl protested.

"You don't have to leave," Hermione said. "We can ring in the new year together in about an hour. Right?"

She looked at Draco, fully expecting him to back her up, but he looked up from his book to his friend, creating some kind of staring contest.

"Right," Theo said before he led Wanda towards the door by her shoulders and waved back lazily. "See you tomorrow!"

"Why are you doing this?" Wanda asked as he opened the door for her. "I'm not even sleepy!"

"I'll explain when you're older." Theo's muffled voice was the last thing Hermione heard as the door closed.

A baffled Hermione fixed her stare on Draco, who'd gone back to reading the book on his lap. She watched him read with his head slightly down, his fringe falling in his eyes, as handsome as ever. He'd put on some healthy weight during the last few days. They were just a couple of pounds, but she could notice the subtle difference. He'd always been pale but a rosy undertone was back on his skin, making him impossibly more attractive in Hermione's eyes.

They were silent for a few minutes until she noticed he hadn't flipped the page in an abnormally long time.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked quietly. She didn't know what to think. Was it a bad thing that they'd been deliberately left alone, or a good thing?

Draco shrugged unconvincingly. "They went back to the dungeons, I guess."

"Theo's not a very good actor," Hermione said. "And neither are you."

She grabbed his book, closing it and putting it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He didn't stop her but sat still instead.

She sat back facing him by putting her leg up on the cushion and took his hand. "Hey," she whispered.

He swallowed hard and squeezed her hand back. "I'm nervous," he said with a bitter laugh.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, frowning. When he looked at her, she could see the unease in his grey eyes.

"That book…" he began. "The things they talk about seem atrocious, even to me. Did it really happen? Did muggles really do all that to each other?"

"Unfortunately, yes," she responded sadly and he sighed, looking down again. "I'm sorry, I never intended to upset you. I only thought since it was interestingly related to chemistry—"

"No, you're right, I like it," he said before taking her other hand. "It has made me think and realise so many things…for the better."

Suddenly, Draco let go of her and stood up. He walked to the small chest of drawers which had appeared behind the sofa three days ago and retrieved a long narrow box from the top drawer. He went back around and sat again next to Hermione, closer this time.

"I didn't know how else to thank you," he said before handing her the box.

Surprise and elation flooded her heart. She quickly opened the box to reveal a delicate-looking silver quill with soft, iridescent green and purple feathers.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, gently brushing her finger down the quill. She looked up and smiled at him. "I love it."

"I have a decent collection and this is one of my favourites," he explained as he pulled it out of the box with two fingers. "It seems fragile, but it's actually quite sturdy, plus…"

He took her hand and presented up her palm as he traced an ornate letter on her wrist. Hermione watched as shiny black ink magically made its way out of the tip and set to a matte finish. Draco brushed his finger over the 'D' he'd written on her skin, but it didn't budge.

"It's quick-drying and the ink reserve will last for a few weeks, hopefully," he said, finally showing her a smirk. "You'll have to let me know when it does so I can perform the charm again if you'd like."

"A charm, huh?" Hermione said with a chuckle before reaching out to kiss him. "You're charming, all right."

He laughed against her lips. "I know there are longer-lasting quills on the market inspired by those muggle pains you use, but without being able to go shopping, I had to be resourceful."

"They're called pens," Hermione corrected as she put away the quill inside the box on the table. "This is more meaningful, anyway."

"As was the book," he declared. "Thank you, Hermione."

She couldn't believe how sweet his gesture was. This side of Draco Malfoy hardly ever came out, but whenever it did, it never ceased to amaze her. It just didn't compute with the nasty, awful boy he used to be, and sometimes she couldn't believe how much she liked the new person he'd become. She also loved her given name on his lips.

She moved forward, straddled him and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. Hermione felt Draco relax under her as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed over her ear, tickling her, then behind it, making her sigh, then under it on her neck, making her moan softly and grind on his lap.

They'd been in this same situation throughout the past week, snogging in dark corners of the castle, just to be interrupted by Peeves, Filch and even Professor Gournie once. They'd always had time to pull away before anybody saw them, except for the time when the poltergeist startled them by screeching in their ears, running away cackling before Draco threw a hex at him and reminded him he was on thin ice with the Bloody Baron.

This time, they were in a private room without anybody who could put a damper on their activities. Hermione had never been more riled up than the past few days, and she was ready to take whatever relationship they had to the next level, regardless of what was traditionally considered right or wrong. She'd been through that kind of scrutiny before, so now she wanted to take back some control. And let go of it, too.

Her movements became more and more insistent as their kisses became more and more heated. Draco put his hands into the pockets on the backside of her denim trousers. She'd learned he loved to do that. He squeezed in time with her grinding and it felt amazing to her when he let out little sounds of pleasure, almost as if he was containing himself from ravishing her. She remembered how he'd sounded in the bath, when she had him between her legs, and she couldn't wait for more.

"I've just wished for a bed," Hermione said breathlessly as she pulled back, feeling hot on her cheeks.

He smirked. "Brilliant."

She looked up behind the sofa to the far wall to see a door had materialised itself there. She stood up and pulled him over to it and opened it to find a small bedroom. There was a double bed centered on a green accent wall, made up with white linen sheets, grey fluffy pillows and a forest green duvet. The wall had some intricate moulding which made it look very sophisticated. On each side of the bed, there were dark brown bedside tables with white lamps that had golden specs, matching the big golden chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. On one corner, there was a dark grey velvet armchair with a burgundy and gold blanket draped over it. On the other, there was a small dressing table with a mirror. Starting at the foot of the bed, laid a large and thick green rug with thin silver lines running through it like marble.

"Merlin," Draco said astounded.

"Something is missing," Hermione said with a satisfied smile as several lit candles started appearing in different sizes along surfaces, bathing the space in soft lighting and the delicately warm scents of bergamot and sandalwood.

Draco sat at the end of the bed and leaned on his elbows facing her. With a knowing smile, she moved to stand between his open legs.

"Is this out of one of your princess fairy tales?" he asked teasingly. She'd told him about growing up with Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast (which she now found ridiculous), Snow White, etc.

"Why?" she asked with a hint of mirth in her tone. "Too romantic for you, Malfoy?"

He laughed and sat up before running his hands under her jumper at her waist. He grabbed a hold on either side of her and pulled her closer. She suddenly felt a mixture of nervous and excited energy run up her spine from his touch. When she saw the way he was looking at her, she couldn't stop herself from burying her hands in the back of his hair and she kissing him with heightened intent.

Draco peeled her jumper off in a matter of seconds and unbuttoned her jeans right after. Soon, his shirt joined her clothes on a pile on the floor along with their shoes and socks. Hermione let him know how much she enjoyed how smooth his skin felt as her fingertips brushed over his strong shoulders with every kiss in between undressing. At last he was left sitting in his black pants as she stood before him in her rose-pink knickers and matching strapless bra, he returned his hands to her waist and squeezed gently.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Granger?" he asked soberly.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course," she answered almost immediately.

"Okay," he said nodding and smiled seductively. "Come here, then."

Hermione giggled, feeling completely hooked. They laid down beside each other as she moved one of her legs in between his, trying to find some friction to quench the burn in her lower abdomen. He raised himself on top of her trying not to put too much of his weight on her as they kissed fervently. She slowly ran her hands down his scarred chest and around to his sides. She could feel now he'd definitely put on some weight as her fingers brushed the space where his ribs had once been protruding much evidently.

Without even realizing, he'd undone her bra and his lips followed the faint marks it'd left behind before reaching her breasts. His hair tickled her chin and she shuddered at the sensation of his tongue paying some delicious attention to one of her nipples. Hermione's head rolled back onto the bed as she let out a sound, which sounded like something between a yelp and a moan.

When the extent of her sexual experience consisted of the occasional brief romp in the sheets with an equally inexperienced boy, it was impossible not to compare then to now. Before, she was used to being confined to only one position with a boy who had no desire to experiment further. Now, she felt like she was with someone who cared about her pleasure beyond just rubbing that little spot of her which would most likely guarantee a release. She enjoyed being with Draco like this because he showed her that sex could be more than just achieving a goal as fast as possible. She actually had fun with him.

"Yes?" he asked chuckling in response to her weird utterance.

"Feels good," she answered breathlessly as he moved to her other breast.

"Mm-hmm."

Hermione kept her hands on his shoulders and the top of his back, occasionally scratching him back and forth, until he moved down her stomach to run his tongue just under the elastic of her knickers. He kissed her centre once over the fabric, startling her and making her buck up against him and gasp. He laughed conspiratorially.

"What does it feel like—" he began, his lips still pressed against her skin. "When I put my mouth right here?"

"Show me," she said eagerly.

Draco hooked his finger on her pants where they met the inside of her thigh and pushed them over, revealing her to him. Looking up at the ceiling, she felt the air of the room on her skin, but she couldn't find it in her to care about being embarrassed that she was exposed and so close to his face. Her eyes fell shut when he gently ran his tongue where she was most sensitive. It felt incredible. She made sure to let him know and he continued lapping at her for minutes, up and down, side to side, then kissing her and sucking lightly, constantly changing his pace. No one had ever done this for her and the fact that it was Draco Malfoy who'd shown her how amazing it could feel blew her mind.

At first, Hermione imagined he'd work her up right before falling down the edge, but the third time he slowed down and her first orgasm snuck up on her. She had a hard time opening her eyes and she had to push lightly on his forehead when she felt overly sensitive. She laughed from elation while she came down from her high as he kissed her inner thigh.

She lay boneless for a few minutes as he kissed his way back up to her mouth and all she could think about was how great the rest of this would be after it'd started so brilliantly. His wonderfully warm earthy scent invaded her as his lips travelled down to her collarbones and back up to her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin.

She reached down to tug on his pants and he kept her in his arms as they awkwardly worked on peeling the fabric down his legs until he laid bare above her. He groaned as she rubbed his erection and he leaned down to kiss her shoulder. He nipped it gently, eliciting a gasp.

"You know," Draco murmured while he moved his hand over her arm to slip it under her pants to reach her smattering of soft curls. "Your lips down here match the colour of your knickers now." She hissed when he caressed her still-sensitive nub. "It's adorable."

She snorted and muttered, "Silly," as he rid her of her underpants in one swift motion.

"Ready?" he whispered into her ear and she nodded, closing her eyes.

She wanted to say that she'd never felt more ready, but her words died in her throat when Draco settled in between her legs and brushed his hard-on against her once, twice, coating himself with her slickness. Hermione opened her eyes when she felt him at her entrance and they locked gazes. She took a deep breath as he slowly slid in and felt the room around them collapse. His grey eyes were bright and the sensation his gentle thrusting was evoking in her overwhelmed her for a few seconds, pinning her down to the mattress. He stilled himself once he was all the way in, seemingly feeling the same way.

Finally, she brushed her fingers on his back down to where it met his arse and squeezed lightly as she raised her hips, signalling to him that she wanted him to keep going. He snapped out of the trance she'd apparently put him in and started moving more deliberately. Somehow, he knew how to send them both on a frenzy. He went quickly at first, then slowed his pace to bring them down before leading them back up again.

She hated thinking about it, but she noticed that while Draco wasn't extremely sizeable, he was somewhat bigger than what she'd experienced before. The fact that, comparatively, he knew how to make use of it also helped her enjoy this immensely. After a few minutes, they found a good rhythm, matching their movements to one another, pushing and pulling, until his breathing picked up and his thrusting faltered.

"Fuck," he said panting as his arms gave out a little and he leaned his forehead down on her shoulder. Hermione thought for a second that he'd finished, but then realised how his back must be suffering from the position he'd been keeping for a while, even when he'd gone down on her.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him aside. She impressed herself with how fluidly she managed to change positions to him laying down on the bed and her straddling him on top. She'd never shagged like this before, certainly not for this long.

"Nice acrobatics, Granger." Draco chuckled and she smiled. He looked magnificent, all ruffled and flushed under her. She had a vision of him in the bath when he was at her mercy and again, she felt powerful.

"Thank you," she responded with a grin. "I figured you were having a hard time doing all the work."

He groaned playfully, grabbing her waist and rubbing himself on her. "Hard time, indeed."

Hermione didn't waste time taking a hold of his erection and lowering herself onto him. The angle made him go deeper this time and she cried out in pleasure. He sighed deeply, let go of her, closed his eyes and spread his arms out and onto the sheets, like an angel spreading his wings. He completely surrendered to her.

She watched for several minutes as his smooth flesh disappeared inside of her, how his body moved back and forth underneath her from the simple force of her movements, until his brows furrowed as though he was in pain. She brushed her thumb in between them, slowing her hips.

"What's got you frowning?" Hermione asked.

Draco opened his eyes slowly and she could have sworn they appeared drunk-glassy. "I'm trying to concentrate on not coming right now."

She smiled and brushed his hair back before leaning down to kiss him. "You can let go," she whispered in his ear. She figured after having climaxed once, it would take longer for her to achieve it again.

"I'm—You—"

"Shhh," she cut him off. "Just let it happen."

She picked up her pace, following her own advice, licking and kissing his neck. He raised his hands again to knead her breasts, then caressed up and down her thighs on either side of him.

"Yes," he hissed, his breathing becoming more laboured.

The sounds of pleasure he unabashedly let out along with the sight of him at the brink of ecstasy, made her start to feel herself coil once again. She watched his face as he bucked up against her and released inside of her in three short thrusts, groaning softly. She tried to continue grinding, chasing after her second orgasm, but he grabbed her hips and kept her still as he moaned while the aftershocks hit him.

"Please," Hermione begged. He looked up at her with half-closed lids.

"Close?" Draco asked and she nodded, biting her lip.

He used his thumb to rub her centre and it wasn't long before she was squeezing him as she released. She collapsed on top of him, spent.

Hermione was barely aware of Draco moving from under her sometime later, finding his wand in the pile of clothes on the floor, and putting out the candles around the room and in the chandelier. She felt satisfied and happy as exhaustion lulled her into sleep.

· - ·

Hermione woke up several hours later to warm, bare arms around her, soft kisses on the back of her neck and a hard bulge against her lower back. She reached behind her for it, wrapping her hand around it and stroking. He moved his hand down her stomach to return the favour, but she stopped him as she was still too sore. Instead, she turned around and kissed him with all she had before making her way down his neck. She followed his Sectumsempra scar down to the little patch of hair below his navel until she took him in her mouth. She felt his hand in her hair as he moaned in pleasure while she sucked, licked and kissed his erection.

The next time, it was Hermione who interrupted his sleep and they ended up once again joined, lazily grinding against one another while he spooned her, barely moving but building heat until they climaxed. Draco was insatiable and she loved it.

The sun was rising the next morning while they laid in bed naked, his hands massaging every part of her. She sighed contentedly and faced him. He smiled at her and kissed her nose before laying his head on her chest. He enjoyed having his head gently scratched.

"What do you think it'll be like for us when we leave Hogwarts?" Hermione asked quietly.

A few moments of silence enveloped them. Draco stayed relaxed and she kept brushing his hair thinking he might not have heard her.

"I don't know," he finally answered. "I suppose…My mother and I will be freed from house arrest after the summer, but she's applied to allow us to move somewhere else sooner than that. She might have been going mental in that house if it weren't for his sister. I believe Andromeda is the only visitor she's allowed to have."

This was not the response she expected. She'd asked the question specifically with them in mind, but she could understand how he could have taken her to mean it in a more general sense.

"She's on speaking terms with Andromeda?" Hermione asked softly. She knew Harry kept in contact with her as he was Teddy's godfather, so he either didn't know the Black sisters met for tea every once in a while or he chose not to divulge it.

"Apparently they need each other, or so Mother says."

"I imagine losing Ted, Dora and now having a newborn to take care of can't be easy for your mother's sister. I'm sure being back in each other's lives has helped."

"I guess…" he said, shrugging a little. "As for me, Mother's fighting to get Lucius to sign everything over to me, including the family vault in Gringotts, the Manor and whatever other properties we have. She fears he'll turn in his fellow Death Eater friends in exchange for a pardon and end up leaving us with nothing."

"She's smart. It could be helpful, having something to fall back on," Hermione said softly.

She didn't know the extent of the Malfoy's wealth, but she could imagine it was impressive. It also hadn't escaped her attention how Draco had used his father's name as though they weren't closely related.

"Yes, but at what cost? I wouldn't want to touch that dirty gold, anyway, but I also can't apply for any jobs when nobody will have me ten feet from their establishments. And forget following in my daddy's footsteps when we've been shunned from any organisation the Malfoys have ever been part of if only to save face. So I don't know. I suppose my only option would be to flee England and settle in another country where the news of the Boy Who Lived thrice hasn't somehow reached. But then, how would that look if I left here the minute I'm freed?"

She let him stew in his frustration before she spoke, her hand stilling for a second after his declaration. The thought of him leaving the country didn't sit well with her.

"You can also start a business," she suggested hopefully. "You're brilliant at Potions and now Alchemy, and you could do it anonymously, having someone manage the clientele while you run the rest."

"That's…I've thought about it and being my own boss would be best, of course, but Granger, I have no-one to turn to," he said flippantly. "How could I go and ask for a plot in Diagon Alley? I've already been denied it before I even ask, I guarantee it."

"What do you mean you have no-one? You have me," she said. All of a sudden, having this conversation in the nude didn't seem entirely appropriate. "George would help if I asked. We'll find you a shop and someone to work for you in confidentiality. I can even get Arthur to help out with any paperwork the Ministry asks for."

"You mean, trust the Weasleys?" he asked with a disdained tone.

"I mean, trust _me_."

There was another long pause while he mulled over the issue.

"All right, I'll think about it," Draco said after a while. He raised himself on top of her, putting an elbow next to her head and a hand on one side of her face. He kissed her unexpectedly sweet and she revelled on the softness of his lips and tongue against hers.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I—I think I want to be a Healer," she voiced out loud for the first time.

"I can see that," he said decisively. She remembered examining the blisters on his hands the first night she came to him as she ran her hands caressing the shameful scars on his body. "You'll be the best."

· - ·

Hermione was sweating. Her head was pounding and something was sticking to her side. She opened her eyes in the same bed Draco and she had fallen asleep multiple times during the night and a good part of the morning. But there was an unusual level of heat around them. She shot out of bed and started putting her clothes on.

"Draco," she called, but he didn't answer. "Draco! We have to get out of here, Draco!"

Once dressed, she approached him and shook his shoulder. He started responding, but his movements were lethargic.

"We have to go! _Now_!" she yelled, dropping his clothes and wand next to him before she walked towards the door. She turned the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge.

Trying to keep her anxiety under control, she turned back to Draco, who was clutching his head in pain. She also felt the nausea set in. They were having a heat stroke. She took his wand as she ordered him to get dressed.

" _Alohomora_!"

Thankfully, the door opened this time, but it didn't bring any relief as the rest of the Room of Requirement was also rapidly overheating. Hermione had suspected it was the effect of the fires in the Room of Hidden Things which had kept it inaccessible at times, but she wasn't sure. It now seemed as though both iterations of the plot collapsed into each other whenever the cycle of the Ashwinder eggs made them ignite. The problem was, as Rolf had explained to them before, it wasn't an exact cycle since the room was so large and it was difficult to predict when exactly it started and ended.

Right now, Hermione and Draco were about to be trapped in the hell resulting from the Fyendfire Curse if she didn't act quickly.

"Draco, come on!"

She rushed back into the room where Draco was sluggishly getting dressed, visibly drenched in sweat and trembling. Tears of despair welled in her eyes as she helped him with his shoes and she told him to forgo his jumper. She felt stupid for having put hers back on.

"Let's go," she told him, holding him up with her arm around his back. "Can you walk?"

"I'm going to vomit," he said in a hoarse voice.

"I know, it's the heat, but we have to keep going," she encouraged.

She felt like it took them a long time to reach the door that led to the seventh-floor corridor, but they finally did. The problem was that this giant door didn't have a doorknob and it was made of metal. From experience, Hermione knew spells didn't work on it. She had a vision of Draco pushing to open the door, his hands red and burning. This time, they were on the opposite side about to suffocate from the heat.

Draco walked slowly to the corner and Hermione heard him emptying the contents of his stomach. She cringed and turned around to look for her wand, which was on the coffee table, right next to Draco's book and his gift from the night before. She retrieved both and tried to concentrate the hardest she'd ever done before, even though her head and heart were pounding hard and it was becoming difficult to breathe. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_. She started pulling her standard happy memories like finding out she was a witch and the first time she went to the beach with her parents…

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

A faint silver blob made its way out of the tip of her wand, but it faded away quickly. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_. She arrived at Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor; she was the student who earned most points for her house during classes.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

Again, something silver flew about for a few more seconds, but it didn't take any distinctive form. Hermione was starting to get frustrated and panicky.

"Granger," she heard from the corner. Draco was sitting up against the wall, looking worse for wear. "What are you doing?"

It seemed mental to her that they'd been lounging in each other's arms in bliss just hours ago. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_. Hermione closed her eyes and focused on what she'd felt the night before. She thought of Draco's eyes on her naked form, his sweet and heated kisses, his contented sighs and how he made her feel precious and desirable. She thought of how proud she felt of the person he was now and how excited she was for the future.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" Her silver otter jumped out energetically, facing her at once and she spoke to it. "Theo, we need your help, come up to the Room of Requirement. We're inside and it's becoming too hot, but we can't open the door. Please, hurry!"

The otter ran out of sight, phasing through the heated door. A few minutes later, they heard a single strong pounding on the door before Hermione noticed shards of ice making their way through the parting in the centre.

"Theo!" she screamed out. The ice disappeared, melted from the heat.

Another pounding and now even more shards of ice appeared, this time at the hinges as well. Hermione held her breath feeling more hopeful, but again, the ice melted. She walked closer to the door and felt it slightly cooled down, but not enough to touch.

"Do it," Draco croaked and whispered, " _Glacius_."

She did as he suggested, so the efforts from Theo on the other side combined with hers would double the effect. Even more ice shards made their way around the door and she felt brave enough to push it. It wasn't hot at first and she was able to crack it open, but only for a second before her hands started burning. In that second, though, she was able to make out both Theo and Wanda on the other side.

Double the force, yes! She stepped back a bit and cast the spell she knew would work.

" _Glacius Duo_!"

Hermione put all her magic power into it and it worked. She was able to push the door long enough for Theo and Wanda to hold it open it all the way. She felt the fresh and clean air and she gasped in relief. She collapsed on the floor in Wanda's small arms and clutching the book and the small box with her new quill, exhausted, as Theo went in to collect Draco. The blond nearly passed out as soon as he stepped into the corridor and joined Hermione on the floor. He was breathing heavy but seemed more alert than when he'd woken up.

"Holy Hunith, mother of Merlin," Theo said after the door closed and blended into the bare stone wall. "So I guess we better use that spell for sure, huh? Happy new year, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, lots of development this episode, huh? How are we feeling?
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, everyone!
> 
> As always, AurorEowyn & Girl of Chaos are my superstar betas :3


	11. Felix Felicis

11.

Hermione approached the next two months with a new sense of purpose. The day after she and Draco recovered from their heatstroke, all students who'd spent their holidays at home returned to Hogwarts.

A day after that, a handsome owl brought Hermione a thick envelope. Inside, she found a photo of Harry and Teddy Lupin, which quickly brought tears to her eyes. The boy was riding a toy broomstick which barely lifted one foot from the floor, but Harry was still standing close beside him, grinning from ear to ear.

"He couldn't wait for his first birthday," Ginny said beside Hermione with a smile. "He has a similar photo with his father using a toy broom Sirius had gifted him."

Along with the photo, there was a long letter from her best friend apologising for not trusting her and having become too enraged about Draco to see past his own prejudice against him. He also stated that as loyal as he felt towards Ron, and after several conversations with Ginny, he'd learned to realise how much better they were separated than together. He lamented the breach existing between them and he hoped they could speak face to face and fix it.

Draco seemed reluctant to listen at first, but thanks to Hermione's coaxing, he agreed to a meeting when Harry visited Professor McGonagall in the future.

From then on, Draco and Hermione's relationship stalled slightly, as they struggled to find a few moments of privacy in between classes and studying. Hermione sensed that their secret was well-known amongst their odd group of friends, but neither she nor Draco had made any steps to publicly air it. She thought they were on the same page, wanting to keep it special and just for themselves, but when their friends openly teased them, she saw Draco's irritated face and she hated it.

"Hey, nice to see you saved the quill before you guys set the bedsheets on fire," Theo said to Hermione one day when they, Ginny, Zabini and Draco were in the library doing homework. Hermione's writing faltered for a second before she continued pretending she hadn't heard him. Her red cheeks betrayed her.

Later that day, Hermione confessed to Ginny and Luna what had transpired in the Room of Requirement with Draco. She hadn't told them previously for fear of their rejection or disappointment, but she quickly felt relieved when they approved.

"He's obviously changed," said Ginny, shrugging nonchalantly.

"And he seems to smile more, as well," Luna commented sweetly. "It looks good on him."

One of the few positive aspects that came out of the incident on New Year's Eve was that Hermione was more determined than ever to work harder so that their plan for the next big raid was finalised before the Felix Felicis potion was ready. Eleven people, including the Slug Club, plus Luna, Roman and Wanda, got together a few times per week to go over each of the steps Hermione had designed.

Everything needed to be precisely coordinated. They would form two teams, one targeting the back of the room and another one starting at the door. Ginny had convinced Aberforth to let them use the secret tunnel from the Hog's Head pub. He didn't approve of the idea, but he agreed to it, as long as they didn't get him in trouble.

Another aspect to work on was the spell. It took some time, but in the end, they all mastered the _Glacius Duo_ enchantment. After a bit of research and trial and error, a few of them were even able to produce a strong _Glacius Tria_ , the most powerful form of the spell. Astonishingly, besides Ginny, Hermione and Draco, it was Wanda who was able to produce the stronger enchantment.

The one aspect that made Hermione nervous was the flying. When forced to do so, she'd managed a broom, but it didn't mean she enjoyed it. Ginny reserved the Quidditch pitch one day a week so they could all practise in pairs.

"You don't have to grab it so tightly, Granger," Draco said softly next to her.

"I can't help it," she protested meekly. "Heights and speed make me nervous, I'm going to fall."

"You won't fall, trust me," he said, mounting the broom behind her. He put his hands over her white knuckles, coaxing her fingers to relax. "Breathe calmly. You're safe, okay?"

They were farther away from the group and she hoped nobody was watching. She felt like a failure being the only one with serious flying problems. The rest were zooming around the other side of the pitch without a struggle and she was still barely able to leave the ground. Draco moved closer to her so that she could feel his chest against her back. He told her to put her feet on the footrest, close her eyes and try to match her breathing to his. After a moment, she started feeling the wind picking up and blowing past her face and they stayed silent for a while. His arms around hers moved slightly, but she was enjoying the peace she felt in that instance.

"Granger," he whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes."

She did as he said and gasped. They were several feet above the ground, hovering midway to the first row of seats.

"I'm going to let go of your hands and you're going to bring us to the middle and land," Draco ordered.

"I can't—"

"Yes, you can," he said firmly. "I trust you."

His hands brushed up her arms slowly and found purchase on her waist. His touch calmed her slightly, but she still felt nervous.

"I trust you," he repeated earnestly.

She took a deep breath and stirred the broomstick towards the centre of the Quidditch pitch, more conscious of them gliding across the air. Draco was counting on her. She needed to trust herself, as well.

"I can do it," she muttered.

"You're doing it," he encouraged. "Just a bit further…Start descending…That's right."

They touched ground slightly more roughly than she would have liked, but Hermione's shoulders sagged in relief.

Hermione knew that she still had a lot to improve, but she didn't give up. Before the group's meeting at the end of January, Hermione worked tirelessly with Ginny to help her be more at ease with flying. The motivation to achieve the goal of fixing the Room of Hidden Things was what drove Hermione to become a decent flyer. The perk of making Draco Malfoy feel proud of her wasn't too bad either.

That year, Valentine's Day fell on a Sunday. The older students were permitted to go to Hogsmeade, so the castle felt emptier than usual. Hermione noticed that even the Great Hall looked deserted during breakfast, as most of the students elected to start their romantic day in town early.

Several owls flew by, leaving presents, heart-shaped cards and letters in front of students.

Luna and Rolf had disappeared early, so Ginny and Hermione enjoyed a quick meal together before the redhead left to meet Harry for a Valentine's Day date. Walking out into the Entrance Hall, they came upon Theo, Blaise and Draco having a conversation at the bottom of the marble staircase, near the House point hourglasses. As Hermione approached them walking beside Ginny, she took in the colourful stones. She hardly ever paid attention to the points, but now she noticed that Slytherin's emeralds were significantly lower than any of the others while Gryffindor's rubies were on top.

"Hey, boys," Ginny greeted. "What are you up to today? Anything romantic?"

Her eyes shifted pointedly to Draco, but he ignored her.

"Are you meeting your man, Red?" Theo asked. "Mind if I join? He's looking mighty fit these days."

"In your dreams, Nott," Ginny said grinning.

"Oh, you know it," he responded wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm leaving now." Ginny laughed before addressing Hermione. "Don't spend all day studying, please?"

"She won't," Theo said, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her."

Ginny kissed Hermione on her cheek and waved goodbye to the group before exiting the castle.

"Hey, Granger," Draco said next to Hermione as Theo released her. "Can you come to check the potion? I think it's almost ready to be stirred again."

She nodded silently and followed him towards the door at the other side of the stairs.

"You don't need our help, mate?" Theo called after them, chuckling.

"No," Draco responded curtly.

As soon as she was inside the small and dark room where Professor Slughorn had allowed Draco to brew the Felix Felicis, he pushed her against the door, kissing her with passion. Suspecting his asking for help had been a ruse to get them alone, Hermione wasn't exactly surprised. She buried her hands in his soft hair as their tongues caressed each other.

"How opposed are you to a quick shag right here?" Draco asked her breathlessly and she chuckled.

"Are you mad?" she responded. "Anybody can come in here."

"I can lock this door, put up a few wards, and it's dark enough for a disillusionment charm to work perfectly."

"What's got you so worked up?" she said chuckling, but not immediately opposed to the idea.

He grinned at her question and kissed her once before producing a folded letter from his robes.

"He signed, Hermione," he said, waving the paper. "Lucius transferred everything to me!"

"What?!" she exclaimed, taking the letter from him and skimming it. "Oh my God, this is brilliant!"

They laughed together and hugged. She felt so happy for him knowing he had something he could start a new life from. She knew this was a huge weight lifted from his shoulders and he'd come out of it with a different perspective.

"I don't know how Mother did it," he said with a shaky voice into her shoulder. "But this means I'm free of him now."

Hermione couldn't help but think about what this meant for their future and whether he was considering it too. Even though she had figured out what she wanted for herself, part of her still felt anxious about what their future held. But it was Valentine's Day and she didn't want to ruin Malfoy's good mood, so she decided not to voice her worries at that moment.

· - ·

Learning that Professor Gournie favoured Ravenclaw wasn't a big surprise to Hermione. During one of their long chats over tea, when Hermione would take notes about Gournie's life, the older woman explained how she never found much common ground with most professors at Beauxbatons. She equated the school to a Muggle ballet class, which she had attended as a child. She said everything had to be structured, fluid and perfected until not one hair was out of place. It helped her immensely while learning Alchemy with Mr Flamel, but aside from that, it really hindered her free spirit. She approached the science with preciseness and accuracy—as it was needed to procure good results in the subject—but in her day-to-day life, she was an idealist and a romantic.

"I think that's what attracted me more towards Perenelle, his wife," Gournie told Hermione. "She was ethereal and refined, a true Parisian beauty, and had a spiritual side to her. She was magnetic in that sense."

Hermione loved her feminist ideas. When she told Gournie about the book Ginny had gifted her for Christmas, which she had devoured in hours, the Professor offered to introduce her to the author. She had these types of connections with people in general, and with brilliant women in particular, whose brains Hermione craved to pick.

Gournie also encouraged her decision to become a Healer and advised her not to overlook Muggle medicine if she wanted to further her knowledge. Just a few weeks into their tea sessions, Hermione couldn't stop gushing about the woman every chance she had. Draco tolerated this because he'd grown to admire the Professor, but also because Gournie wasn't shy to offer his girl advice on how to embrace her sexual side as a woman. They definitely benefited from the inspiration it gave Hermione.

They'd only regretted it once when their sneaking around had become progressively more intense and Pansy Parkinson happened to find them in a dark corner of the castle. She didn't see anything explicit since they hadn't got to it yet, but their guilty faces said everything. She cursed and threatened them, but for some reason, Draco had enough power over her that Pansy didn't go further than that.

· - ·

By the end of February, everything seemed to be under control. Everything, except for one major detail: timing. Draco's potion was less than three weeks away from being finished and they still didn't have an exact date to fully take advantage of the Liquid Luck. The amount he had was enough to last a few hours for eleven people, but that only meant that they had to nail down the perfect window of opportunity. They needed to know almost exactly when to use it for it to help them carry out their plan perfectly. If they went in even a day off, Hermione didn't know how the Felix Felicis could help them achieve what they needed to.

This was at the top of her worries until Rolf came running around the corner as they exited Potions class on the first Friday of March.

"I have it!" he exclaimed, running to meet Blaise, Theo, Astoria, Draco and Hermione outside the classroom. "I know the timeline," he said breathlessly.

Rolf's freckled face was red from exhaustion. Hermione noticed he'd caught the attention of Daphne Greengrass and her friend, who had started ascending the stairs but had stopped to watch after Rolf had ran passed them.

"Let's go in," Draco said, most likely thinking the same thing she was, and led them back into the classroom.

Once inside, Rolf took out a roll of parchment and put it on the nearest table. He'd drawn graphics with mathematical formulas and nearly illegible words. The group stood facing him as he took a deep breath.

"So I contacted my grandfather after coming back from Christmas," Rolf said. "From what you told me happened on New Year's and from seeing the magnitude of the room with my own eyes, I realised my calculations haven't been accurate, and of course, Hermione was right."

"Eggs were deposited first near the back, so in this cycle, they're the ones igniting first," Hermione clarified.

"We already knew this, didn't we?" Astoria asked, confused.

"Yes!" Rolf exclaimed at her, nodding emphatically. "But we were missing a few factors."

He pointed to one of the graphics in the parchment. None of them knew what it meant.

"My grandfather did some digging with an expert from a clandestine Ashwinder farm in America," he began as some eyebrows rose in surprise and others furrowed disapprovingly. "Listen, he has his dubious contacts, okay? The point is, he was able to time an exact cycle from several subjects, so I tried to add in our particular factors and I've been correcting measurements every chance I've gotten to open that room these last few months. I finally put it to the test last week, and this is it...approximately."

Rolf unrolled the long parchment and used his wand to lift it until they could all read at the bottom: 3 to 4 o'clock, Friday March 26th.

The room fell silent for a few moments. Hermione and Draco exchanged looks. He seemed reserved while the others looked hopeful and excited.

"Hell yes, Rolfie," Theo said jovially and Rolf grinned, blushing slightly. "That works with the potion, right, Draco?"

Draco responded with a nod.

"How are we going to be at the Hog's Head at three in the morning?" Blaise asked Hermione.

A sense of discomfort started racing up her spine. Blaise was right, this was a new hurdle to overcome.

"Can't you just Apparate?" Astoria asked.

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds," said Hermione and Draco in unison before they looked at each other. Of course he knew that all too well.

"We can sneak you out during the day," Theo suggested.

"People will notice if we're missing, especially at night in the dorms," Rolf responded.

"We can try Oblivi—"

"No," Hermione said firmly. All eyes fixed on her, startled from her outburst. If she had the power to ban that spell, she would.

"We'll figure it out," Draco said, nodding at Hermione reassuringly.

However, she wasn't convinced. She even entertained the idea of just telling the Headmistress, get it over with once and for all, and ask her for help. However, Draco absolutely hated the idea. He said he'd rather let it go than keep concerning more and more people about something he'd planned on doing by himself as a catharsis. Therefore, she mentioned it once and never again, wanting to honour his wishes.

Once all members of the group were informed of the date and time, they all pitched in with ideas as to how to move the plan along. The odd hour posed a problem, but they all had more than a little faith that the potion would help in that regard.

· - ·

"Mother has been assigned a new house-elf," Draco told Hermione one week in March before the big date. They stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower again, watching the sunset. "The Ministry took them away after the War, but now that she was granted to move out, she asked for help to deep clean the Manor. They're transferring one from Hogwarts."

"That's generous of them," Hermione said with resentment. She immediately regretted how she sounded, like she was insinuating that his mother should continue house arrest somewhere else instead of a house-elf being sent to do the nasty work for her.

Draco chuckled lightly. "They said only for Easter, though. She might run the poor elf ragged in that house…And I don't think it's used to hard work anymore, that Wonka."

"Huh?"

"Old Barty Crouch's elf?"

"Oh, Winky was assigned to your mother?"

He hummed in affirmation and kissed behind her ear.

"Wait just a minute," she said, suddenly picturing Winky, Dobby and Kreacher.

Hermione turned in his arms, framed his face with her hands and smiled. He smiled back looking a bit confused and said, "Okay…"

"That's it, Draco, the last piece of the puzzle!" she said enthusiastically.

"What is?"

"We can't Apparate inside of Hogwarts, but elves can, can't they?" she said. "Their magic is different than ours."

"I guess you're right," he said. "But how are we supposed to convince an elf to bring six of us to the Hog's Head in the middle of the night?"

She looked at him for a long time, thinking, until it hit her. "Harry," she said.

"Granger, my name is—"

She tsk'd her tongue in irritation. "He can help us!"

Hermione shot off running down the spiral staircase, hoping against all odds that her friend was still in the castle, and back up to the third floor where Draco caught up with her. "Cornish Pasty," she spoke to the gargoyle and it let them in.

When they entered Professor McGonagall's office, she was wrapping up her meeting with Harry. It wasn't the first time Hermione saw him after she'd landed in the hospital. Ever since he started meeting with McGonagall twice a month and after receiving his letter, she'd made it a point to have them communicate more. Even though Harry had apologised, they always came to a point of contention in regards to Draco, but besides that, Hermione would say they'd successfully recovered their friendship.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonagall greeted them. "What a surprise."

"Professor," Hermione began. "May I speak with Harry for a moment before he leaves?"

"Certainly, yes," the older woman agreed and gestured at Draco to accompany her out.

"I would like to stay," Draco said with a slight air of defiance. "I also have a few words for him."

Hermione walked back closer to him. "Draco, this is not the moment," she whispered.

"No time like the present, Granger," he whispered back. "And if he's going to help us, he needs to hear what I have to say."

When Harry saw Hermione's pleading look, he said, "Professor, we promise not to destroy your office. He can stay."

"Very well," McGonagall said after a long exhale, piercing at them with her beady eyes. "I suppose you're all adults."

She put extra emphasis in the last word and swiftly walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of sight, the tension in the air could have been cut with a knife, it felt so thick. Harry moved in front of the desk and Hermione looked up. Professor Dumbledore's portrait was empty.

"He's at the Ministry," Harry answered her unasked question. "Kingsley still trusts his advice."

Hermione looked at him, not knowing where to begin. Draco's silence behind her made her nervous. She didn't want to be in the middle of another brawl, however non-physical they'd promised to be.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"We need your help," she responded shakily. She felt Draco's hand land on her shoulder before he squeezed it gently.

"Who's 'we'?" Harry asked, fully knowing he was giving her a hard time.

"Draco and I," she said a bit more brazenly. "And Ginny, Luna…and many others."

"Is this about the little project he's roped you all into?" Harry said "he" as he pointed his chin with disdain behind Hermione.

"Listen, Potter," Draco began in a mutinous tone, but Harry cut him off.

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Stop!" Hermione bellowed. "And I won't repeat myself this time. I've suffered enough putting myself between you two, don't you think?"

Draco's hand fell from her shoulder as she turned to look at him. She saw him gritting his teeth looking down at the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry," he said with a sigh.

"Harry, please," she implored. "You know how crucial that room was for us."

"He brought them in to attack us, Hermione," Harry argued. "They wrecked it."

"And I'm the one who offered to help, but we can't do it on our own."

"Ginny told me what happened recently. You're putting your life in danger! And Ginny's! And every other person who agrees to that mad idea."

"How many times have we done that for you?"

"I never asked for it!"

"So, what? Friends support friends, Harry."

"And he's your friend now," he said, sounding almost disappointed.

She turned around again and saw Draco's expectant look. She offered her hand and he took it. "Yes, he is," she said while not mentioning the fact that he was much more.

"Well then, I'm sorry, but that's your decision," Harry said firmly. "Not mine."

"Let's go," Draco said, pulling on her hand.

"You don't deserve her," Harry said loudly.

"Tell me something I don't know, Potter."

Harry blinked at his response, seemingly confused. Hermione let go of Draco and walked closer to Harry.

"Please, just listen," she begged.

"I'm furious enough that you and Ginny got into this mess, but I'm not willing to join in for his benefit."

"I'm not asking you to join, I'm asking for a favour," she clarified and his brows furrowed. "If not for him, then do it for me, please?"

She explained their plan in detail, so thirty minutes later and with a big sigh, Harry agreed. By the end of their conversation, he and Draco exchanged a few words. They didn't exactly connect, but they both came to an understanding about being civil to each other, if only for Hermione's sake.

"I can't believe you got Potter's elf to work for you, Granger," Draco said from under her raised skirt in the dark room they disappeared to after talking to Harry. "That's very Slytherin of you. I'm very turned on right now."

· - ·

The Slytherins and Gryffindors stood around Hermione, who'd brought the Marauder's Map with her to check on Rolf and Luna's progress. She'd made them all promise they'd ignore the map ever existed.

"Of course Potter would have such a thing at his disposal," Draco grumbled after she explained how it worked. "He never did anything without help. No wonder he wasn't killed sooner…"

"That's not funny," she responded with half a mind to mention how Draco owned the Elder Wand at one point the previous year without even knowing.

"So is this how you found me that first night?" he'd asked her smirking before he was interrupted by the door to the staircase opening to reveal the last two people to complete their group.

"Is everyone ready?" Draco asked solemnly a few minutes later. He looked at Hermione and he could tell she was starting to feel anxious.

It was fifteen minutes past two o'clock in the morning and the whole group was cramped at the top of the staircase leading to Slughorn's office and the dungeons, clutching a broom each. The air was thick with anticipation and excitement, but Hermione's anxiety had been making her heart beat faster by the second.

Draco had procured each of them a small vial with just a few drops of Felix Felicis and had promised all of them that if the night went well, they'd all have earned a full vial, including Harry. When Hermione had asked for Harry's help convincing Winky to do the job, he'd offered to send Kreacher instead, whom she'd forgotten was under her friend's orders since he became of age after Sirius died. The elf was patiently waiting to transport Hermione's group to the Hog's Head, where Aberforth and Ariana were waiting to let them in through the tunnel.

Everything was ready.

They all nodded and took their potions at the same time. Hermione didn't feel anything for a second, but she closed her eyes as her anxiety subsided. It was replaced by a level of confidence she'd never experienced before. It was going to be okay. She had the best opportunity to work out her goal, and she was going to take it. Glancing at the rest of the group, she knew they were all on the same page.

Ginny, who was standing beside her, grabbed her arm. Hermione nodded at her and offered her other arm to Wanda, who also grabbed it without hesitation. Completing her group were Blaise, Rolf and Luna, who found purchase of each other, connecting them all together. The rest stepped aside and let Kreacher approach them.

"Whenever Miss says," the old grumpy elf murmured, taking Hermione's free hand.

She looked up at Draco who had a smug expression on his face. She smiled back and said, "See you on the other side."

"Good luck," Theo said giggling.

"Let's go, Kreacher."

A resounding pop sounded as Hermione's group travelled away from Hogwarts and inside the familiar room she'd visited nearly a year ago. Another pop could be heard right after, as the elf had made good on delivering Harry's orders. Ariana smiled softly from her large painting as someone cleared their throat roughly behind them. Aberforth Dumbledore looked at them expectantly.

"I assume everything's going according to plan?" he asked gruffly.

"Correct," Ginny responded with a self-assured smile.

"Rolf Scamander, Sir," the boy introduced himself. "We're very much grateful for your help."

"Scamander, huh?" Aberforth grunted.

Rolf nodded effusively and added, "This is my girlfriend Luna Lovegood."

It was the first time Hermione had heard Rolf put a name to his relationship with Luna, but she thought it was fitting and, since she didn't correct him, Hermione supposed she felt the same. After all of this was over, she'd talk to Draco about definitively defining theirs too, she decided.

Aberforth took in the small girl next to Hermione and his brows furrowed. "Aren't you a little bit young to be up this late doing shenanigans?"

"I'm perfectly capable, Sir," she responded assertively. "Wanda Canard, nice to meet you."

"Canard, you say?" His eyes seemed to widen in recognition before he looked up to Ariana's painting. "Who are your parents?"

"I don't know," she responded with furrowed eyebrows. "I was adopted by muggles as a baby."

"Hmm."

"We must go now," Hermione said, feeling the impulse of her words even though she'd parroted what she heard inside her head.

Slowly, Ariana opened up the portrait to reveal the secret passage inside and they all filed into the darkness carrying their brooms. A cacophony of " _Lumos_ " could be heard echoing along the walls as they raised their wands and steadily started making their way through to the other side. Less than thirty minutes later, they arrived at the other painting. They patiently waited until it was time. Rolf informed them his calculations might not have been perfect and they'd have to go in a few minutes ahead of schedule. They took this to be true, thus at precisely six minutes to three, they pushed open the portrait and spilt into the room where mountains of ashes awaited them.

Hermione noticed the stillness more than ever. It didn't feel hot this time; this was exactly when they were supposed to tackle it. The second they landed from the portrait, they all knew what to do. They distributed themselves across isles in a line formation, graciously taking flight forwards. They made sure to always stay within earshot of each other for safety. Hermione and Wanda cast their _Glacius Tria_ as the others did the same with _Glacius Duo_.

Methodically and steadfast, they all worked for minutes freezing anything and everything in their wake, without seeing so much as a lick of flame. Hermione had never felt more comfortable flying than at that moment when she knew she was sure to succeed. Suddenly, from the air, the Room of Hidden Things didn't seem so big as it wasn't long before she spotted a white-blond head of hair in the distance.

" _Glacius Tria_!" She looked down as the ray of ice made contact with a huge pile of ashes as it travelled down, fluid like water, and covered it completely. Further down on one side, her team—her friends—were successful in doing the same.

A few minutes later, she came face to face with Draco, both of them smiling triumphantly.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said.

Hermione stirred herself next to him, hovering in mid-air like Ginny had taught her, and kissed him without a care in the world about who might be watching.

He took out a bag from under his robes and threw it in the air, where it floated above their heads.

" _Accio_ Ashwinder eggs," he cast.

As the group gathered round, they watched how hundreds upon hundreds of little pieces of ice, each with a valuable egg inside, made their way from all over the room and into the bag, which had been enchanted with an undetectable extension charm. It took a while, but finally, a little over an hour after they'd gone into the room, the bag was full of all the eggs that would have ignited during that cycle. There were no more Ashwinders in the room, only ashes and ice.

"Brilliant!" Roman shouted happily. "I knew we could do it!"

A chorus of laughter ensued before they started making their way back to the exit. They'd worry about what to do with the room in the future. The good thing was that they'd achieved their goal and the Room of Requirement in all its forms would be restored. Draco put away the bag inside his robes once again. Hermione had never seen him so happy.

The chill in the air was pleasant as Hermione cruised towards the door flanked by Draco and Ginny. When they arrived at the exit, she stalled and turned around to see the others watching her.

"I have to say," she began. "You're the best people we could have done this with. Thank you, everyone."

"You're welcome, Princess," Theo said with a chuckle.

"We better leave now," Blaise declared with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Hermione felt the voice in her head also suggesting they leave, but something indicated a double path. Either way, she was sure they'd be fine, so she didn't hesitate to open the door. Silently, they all stepped into the corridor. Theo's anti-intruder enchantment earlier had added an extra layer of protection on top of their usual silencing charms, but they noticed his spell work hadn't stood as strong as Blaise's had the first time they attempted to fix the room.

Hermione didn't feel the need to check the Marauder's Map this time. They made their way to Slughorn's staircase to say goodbye to the Slytherins before Hermione, Ginny, Vicky, Rolf and Luna left for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Tower respectively. All of a sudden, the door to the staircase flew open and Pansy Parkinson appeared, red-faced and wearing green pyjamas.

"I knew it!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Professor, here they are, I told you!"

Behind her, a grave-looking McGonagall appeared from the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Do you think our squad is in trouble? And what about Harry? Did he redeem himself? Hmm...Let me know!
> 
> Every. Single. Time: **AurorEowyn** , you rock! **Girl of Chaos** , you rock! Thank you, girlies :3
> 
> We're nearing the end, babes. See ya next week. Stay safe!


	12. House Points

12.

"What the fuck, mate?" Theo said. "Did you give us a dud potion?"

That was Hermione's first thought as well, but while the minimal dose would last just a few hours, she could still feel its effects and she was convinced their current situation fell in the realm of possibilities in which their goals would be met.

"That would be ten points from Slytherin for the language, Mr Nott," McGonagall chastised.

She looked at each of them with a hard face, but Hermione thought she regarded her especially with disappointment. It wasn't the first time she'd been caught after curfew roaming about the castle and getting into trouble, but this time it felt different. Not only was Hermione under the influence of a potion which guaranteed her pure luck, but she didn't feel like she'd been doing anything wrong.

"Miss Parkinson, please escort Miss Canard and Mr Higgs back to the dungeons," McGonagall ordered.

"Professor, I can tell you what I heard," Pansy said desperately. "Astoria stumps like a dragon, I followed them out to this secret staircase."

"Excuse you!" Astoria protested.

"That will be enough, Miss Parkinson," McGonagall insisted with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Off you go, kids."

Hermione didn't fear that the first-years would be in trouble because they could easily defend themselves by saying they'd been dragged into the whole plan. Begrudgingly, Pansy left with Wanda and Roman in tow.

"I believe you all know where we're going next?" McGonagall said and they all started walking down the corridor, following her in silence.

As they descended the stairs towards the third floor, they all looked at each other. There was some confusion in their eyes, but overall, none of them seemed to regret getting caught. Rolf and Luna held hands, Theo winked at Ginny and Draco smirked at Hermione. She smiled at him, stalling a bit so they'd walked in the rear of the group.

"You okay?" he whispered and she nodded. "Doesn't feel like a bad thing, does it?"

She shook her head and bumped her shoulder into his. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him once and letting go.

Minutes later, they walked up to the Headmistress' office, resting their brooms in a corner one by one until they were all standing in a line in front of her. Professor McGonagall shifted the small square spectacles on her nose with a long sigh. Hermione had seen the woman truly angry before and right then, she didn't look like she was. If anything, she seemed more frustrated about having been woken up at four in the morning. Hermione raised her hand to speak first as she felt responsible for bringing this group together in the first place.

"Professor, I can explain everything," she began, but McGonagall cut her off.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I don't doubt that," she said in a monotone voice. "You and your friends, whoever they may be at the time, have always found excuses for breaking the rules."

The older woman started pacing back and forth. Hermione knew to keep quiet and let her think. She looked up at the constellation of past headmasters' portraits, who all appeared to be sleeping, even though she knew most of them were just pretending. Dumbledore was still missing from his frame.

"Mr Malfoy," McGonagall finally called, fixing him with a stare. "Are you aware of how many people, including me, have vouched for you these past months so you could come back and finish your education?"

"Yes, Professor," he answered right away, impassive.

"And what could possibly be worth risking that trust? What would make you organise a small army to walk around this very castle, which has seen many horrors in the past thanks to yourself, doing Merlin knows what?" McGonagall's tone had started to come up in volume and, for the first time, maybe even become spiteful.

"The Room of Hidden Things," Theo burst aloud and McGonagall raised her gaze to his in confusion.

"The Roo—The what?"

"It's one of the forms of the Room of Requirement, Minerva," a voice spoke from the wall behind the desk. Several people in the group gasped and Hermione smiled, looking up. "So I see you have all found it."

Albus Dumbledore's portrait appeared complete again, with a very gentle-looking former Headmaster. Dumbledore was smiling in satisfaction like he always did when something had gone his way and McGonagall turned to watch him closely.

"We've fixed it," Hermione clarified. "The Room of Hidden Things was destroyed during the Final Battle from a Fyendfire curse. Draco set out to recover it when he came back, I offered to help and we brought everybody else in when we realised we couldn't do it by ourselves. Wanda and Roman shouldn't have been there; I apologise for that. She's very powerful."

Hermione took a breath, not knowing exactly where that had come from, especially the last sentence.

"Merlin's beard, Granger, a Fyendfire curse?" McGonagall asked incredulously. "Do you know the danger you've put yourselves in."

"We've fought worse, honestly," Ginny said and Blaise snorted.

"I'm glad you find all this amusing, Miss Weasley," McGonagall scolded her. "I'll certainly be glad to lose sight of most of you next year."

"How long did it take, if I may ask?" Dumbledore cut in.

"We've been planning all year, Sir," Draco responded. "It took us about an hour."

"Don't feel so proud of yourselves just yet, Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said and exhaled heavily, rubbing her temples. "You'll come with me tomorrow to see this room and I'll be deciding on what to do with you all after I talk to your Heads of House. Now, go directly to your dorms. All brooms will be confiscated for now."

· - ·

Breakfast was a quiet affair mere hours later. When the Felix Felicis potion wore out, Hermione's anxiety came back with a force. Ginny told her over and over again that McGonagall finding out about the room after it had been fixed was supposed to happen and the whole situation would have a good outcome in the end, somehow. Otherwise, they wouldn't have felt the impulse to leave when they did. Hermione knew that to be true, but for some reason, her brain fogged up thinking what would happen if the Headmistress decided something drastic, like refusing to let them take their N.E.W.T.s. The redhead was only lamenting having lost her broom. Adding to her worry was Draco, whose name tag she saw on the Map leaving the dungeons towards McGonagall's office before eight.

The worst part about her day, for once, was the fact that it was packed with double classes, but she was feeling exhausted. It was the end of term before the Easter holidays began and it meant that there would be lots of studying in her immediate future with her exams fast approaching—if McGonagall didn't ban her from attending.

She didn't see Draco until Potions class after lunch and he looked just as tired as the rest of their group.

"Have you eaten anything today?" she asked him as she took a seat in front of his.

He put his head on his arms over the table between them. "Not much," he mumbled. "McGonagall only had tea and porridge to offer this morning. I hate porridge and she wouldn't even let me get proper caffeine. What a mean woman. I slept through lunch."

The way he pouted and whined made her laugh and she patted his head like a puppy. "How did it go?"

He looked up from under his lashes at her. "I think it went well?"

"Is that a question?" she said, raising one eyebrow.

"I dunno," he said with uncertainty. "She said she'd never seen the Room of Requirement and didn't even know it existed. So I had to explain it to her, everything from the beginning, and Dumbledore was backing me up by the end…It was weird."

"She didn't know about it? How?" Hermione wondered, confused. "Did she miss the whole Dumbledore's Army clandestine meetings thing? Umbridge knew. You all knew."

"I guess the old hag never bothered telling her colleagues anything."

"Hmm. It is weird."

"Attention, class," Professor Slughorn said in a booming voice as he entered the classroom. "Today we're going to be revising the Wolfsbane Potion."

Hermione heard Draco groan behind her.

Over two hours later, Hermione couldn't wait for the day to be over. She was daydreaming about going back to Gryffindor Tower and burying herself in her bed until the next morning. Her plan was thwarted, however, when Slughorn asked all Slug Club members in his class to stay behind. He didn't seem very happy to be announcing it, either.

"Ugh. What now?" Theo asked as he stood next to Hermione and she shrugged.

As students began to file out, others started to come in. First Rolf and Luna followed by Filius Flitwick, their Head of House, then Ginny.

"Hey," she said, sitting next to Hermione. "What's happening?"

"Take a seat, everyone," Professor Flitwick ordered. "Headmistress McGonagall will be here in a moment to speak with us all."

All students exchanged looks, no longer as confident as they were previously with the potion in their systems. Hermione looked back at Draco, who had his chin propped on his hands. She couldn't read his expression, but he didn't seem too worried.

"You know," Slughorn whispered furiously close to them, "when I organised the new Slug Club I didn't mean for you all to get me into trouble. I thought the Felix Felicis was being made for academic purposes, but you better hope it worked!"

Pansy entered the classroom, then, choosing to stand near the back. A moment later, Professor McGonagall walked in and everything went silent. You could have heard a pin drop. She strutted towards the desk upfront and graciously climbed the platform underneath it, standing taller than ever.

"Good afternoon, everyone," she began in a smooth tone, raking through all the faces in front of her. "As you all know by now, at four o'clock this morning, it came to my attention that several students present here were out of bed and roaming the corridors. To my surprise, I was brought by Miss Parkinson to a hidden staircase connecting the dungeons and the seventh floor, but I only found this group of people when they were returning from somewhere else."

Professor McGonagall spoke slowly and deliberately the same way she'd given her speech at the start of the new school year. For as long as Hermione had known her, she'd always exuded authority, but being in charge of the whole school…she thrived. Professor Dumbledore had possessed a different kind of poise before and McGonagall was certainly capable of channelling that, but from Hermione's understanding of her conversations with Professor Gournie, women in power—especially older women—were often forced to show a harder side of themselves in order for them to be obeyed. Watching her former Transfiguration teacher, and regardless of what punishment she implemented, Hermione felt proud and honoured to have had her as a teacher and Headmistress.

"…Therefore I won't be ordering any punishments today," McGonagall continued. "Instead, I will be awarding a few points."

Hermione looked around thoroughly confused. While she was musing about her admiration for McGonagall, the Professor appeared to have come to the complete opposite conclusion Hermione thought she would. Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"You must be joking!" Pansy yelled from the back and met McGonagall's icy stare. "They were all out of bed in the middle of the night, flying around inside the castle and doing who knows what!"

"You know, Miss Parkinson, you're right," McGonagall said in a placating tone. "I do have some points to dock."

Pansy smiled triumphantly.

"I think we can all agree," McGonagall continued, "that at least there was one person out of bed for no good reason."

Pansy's smile slipped right out of her face.

"Mr Malfoy can enlighten you about that." McGonagall nodded at Draco and looked at him expectantly.

"Uh…" he began as everyone turned to look at him. "Twenty points for wandering the corridors at night, if I remember correctly." Hermione noticed he tried to hide a smirk, but he couldn't.

"Twenty points from Slytherin it is. Thank you, Miss Parkinson, you are dismissed."

The girl couldn't contain the look of rage that took over her face, turning red as though smoke was about to come out of her ears. She stomped out of the room, unnecessarily slamming the door closed behind her.

"Now, just as I explained, I'm going to be awarding fifty points to each of you for your services to the school," McGonagall concluded as Theo, Astoria and Rolf cheered loudly. "Personal brooms can be picked up from Madam Hooch's office, and if there's ever anything like this happening again, please come to me before you do anything."

"But Professor," said Theo chuckling. "You're losing sight of us in three months, remember?"

Timid laughter echoed in the classroom and McGonagall made a face, restraining herself from rolling her eyes, but she also gave him a fond little smile. Hermione couldn't contain her laughter and looked back at Draco, who was shaking his head at his friend, also laughing. When his eyes connected with hers, he winked and her heart could have burst out of her chest right then. They had done it. Together, they had fixed a problem that had plagued Draco (and then her) for months, finding themselves and each other in the process. Everything would be okay.

· - ·

Walking down the marble staircase towards the Great Hall for dinner, Ginny, Hermione, Rolf and Luna noticed a big group of people standing in front of the House points hourglasses, talking loudly. Some seemed incredulous and others outraged.

"What the bloody Hell is this?" someone shouted. "Slytherin is winning all of a sudden?"

"Someone must have rigged it!"

"See, I told you there was an unfair majority of Slytherins in Slug Club," Ginny said conspiratorially to Hermione as they entered the Great Hall.

"Right," Hermione said while the loud voices followed them in. "I can't wait for the castle to be empty again, honestly. Some peace would be nice."

"Aww, you didn't miss us last time?" Ginny whined facetiously before she whispered, "Oh, that's right, you had a shag pal."

"Ginny!" Hermione whisper-yelled alarmed. "Shh, please!"

Ginny's expression softened before she said, "I'm sorry. But Hermione, you have to start thinking about what's going to happen when you leave school. Are you still going to shush me in five years so that no one knows you're married to him?"

"Who said anything about marriage, Merlin's beard!" Hermione protested. "This only just started."

"It's been months and you're still hiding," Ginny said. "I mean, it's fairly obvious by the way you look at each other, and really, I understand, trust me. But at some point you're going to have to go public, aren't you?"

Rolf cleared his throat from his seat in front of them. The table was starting to fill out and he looked slightly uncomfortable. "Maybe…don't have that discussion here?"

"Thank you," Hermione said to him and he nodded. Ginny let out a frustrated sigh.

Like he was a magnet, Hermione looked up to find Draco's grey eyes on her as he followed Theo and Blaise. The three of them walked up to where Rolf and Luna were sitting.

"Hey, gang, did you see our shiny emeralds are way up?" Theo bragged. "How did that happen, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny said waving her hand like she was shooing an animal. "We all still have one Quidditch game left. Gryffindor will be winning those points back in no time."

"Yeah, we're playing against Hufflepuff," he said flippantly. "You'll see, Red. The evil Slytherins will take the House Cup this year if only to spite all those wankers outside demanding answers."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. She thought people should start letting go of things and move on so everyone could heal. House points were never really so important that people demanded proof of how they were earned, were they? She understood why McGonagall hadn't announced her decision in front of everybody at school, but seeing this reaction, maybe she should have.

"Anyway, I've already submitted an essay to the Headmistress suggesting how to fully restore the Room of Hidden Things," Theo continued. "I wouldn't really want to test our luck again and I think someone more experienced, possibly from the Ministry, should do it. I'd like to see a good result."

"You mean restore all the things that were in the room? From all the ashes?" Rolf asked and Theo nodded.

"The universe works in amazing ways, Rolfie," Theo said and smirked at Hermione. "My time and space research gave me an idea."

"Theo thinks a spell similar to the one that powers Time-turners could make all the things that burned down reappear," Draco explained.

"That…kind of makes sense," Hermione said. "Since they were lost in a magical fire, they could never be mended traditionally."

"Exactly," Theo said smiling proudly. "Well, I've presented the theory. Hopefully, they take it seriously, but at least I have McGonagall's approval."

"That's great, Theo!" Hermione said and the rest echoed her sentiment.

"Hey, ferret face!"

Draco barely had time to react before a stinging hex was thrown at him from behind. He fell forward, nearly on top of Theo, but his friend was able to catch him. Draco raised one of his hands to the opposite arm, hissing in pain. Hermione stood up in alarm.

"Rossum, what are you doing?" Ginny asked the sixth-year kid who had attacked Draco. He was one of her Quidditch teammates.

Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at him, concentrating on something which would be both disarming and debilitating for a while. The boy became immobilized head to toe and fell backwards on the floor.

"You okay, mate?" Theo muttered and Draco nodded, grimacing. Hermione knew his arm would be swollen.

"Where did you get all those points from, ferret?" Another Gryffindor sixth-year boy asked, stepping around his petrified friend.

" _That_ is something that doesn't concern any of you right now," McGonagall said with a hard voice, appearing from the other side.

Hermione glanced back and a few professors were standing near the staff table watching in concern. Hagrid was shaking his head while Professor Gournie had a hand resting on her chest and her mouth was open in astonishment.

"Like Hell it is!" the boy exclaimed. "We've been working our arses off all year. They're terrible Quidditch players and everybody hates them."

"Yes, I've been informed of several incidents and infractions against Slytherin students, which I categorically abhor," McGonagall said with disdain. "But attacking another student is absolutely—"

"Harry Potter did it," someone said further down the table and McGonagall closed her eyes in frustration.

"Who said that?" Hermione demanded angrily. Dennis Creevey started raising his hand slowly and looking mildly scared. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Like any of you have never done something you regret…"

"Harry Potter is a hero," McGonagall began in a louder tone, nodding her head before addressing the rest of the room. "But he is still human. None of us humans are exempt from making mistakes. Harry Potter has made mistakes in the past. This man here," she said, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder, "has made mistakes in the past. Tell me, Mr Creevey, have you ever made a mistake?"

Dennis nodded slowly.

"Have you regretted it and wished you could go back and fix it?" McGonagall asked. Dennis' chin started trembling, his eyes watered and he nodded again before hanging his head.

"Please, raise your hands, anybody who has ever made a mistake and wished they could fix it," McGonagall demanded loudly.

Hermione watched as most students raised their hands slowly as they looked at each other, some looking remorseful, others with tears in their eyes and others showing surprised faces. She raised her hand along with Ginny, Rolf, Luna, Blaise, Theo, Draco and even McGonagall herself. Hermione looked at the staff table where all professors had their hands raised, then up to see the Houses ghosts also raising their hands. Even Peeves had one of his hands up as he giggled with his other covering his mouth.

When her eyes landed back on Draco she felt her heart tumble in her chest and she rubbed the spot over her robes. He offered her a small smile even though he must have been in pain.

"You see?" McGonagall went on. "It doesn't matter what House you belong in. In the end, we're all equal and we're all human. Therefore, we must treat each other as such."

Hermione remembered the last time the Great Hall had felt so silent while there were so many people in it. Harry had just made a reappearance to face Snape right before the Final Battle began. Then, McGonagall had taken charge for the first time, rallying everyone like troops with conviction. The surge of admiration she felt for this woman brought tears to Hermione's eyes.

"I will explain the change in House points in due time," the Headmistress concluded. "But for now, just know that a formidable group of Slytherins have helped fix, from past errors, something integral to this school. They fixed something that played an important part in defending Hogwarts and in defeating Voldemort. That is all."

After a few moments of deafening silence, a few whispers started echoing in the Great Hall. McGonagall turned to Draco, nodded once and he mirrored her gesture.

"Mr Nott, please lead Mr Malfoy to the infirmary," she said as she signalled Madam Pomfrey from the staff table. "I will take Mr Rossum to be treated with the new Mandrakes that were grown this year."

As Theo and Draco walked down the long table, Hermione did the same on the other side until she reached them at the end of it. She meant to touch Draco's elbow, where he was holding his injured arm, but he recoiled slightly. Her worry was replaced by hurt and he likely saw it reflected in her eyes, because he stepped forward again.

"I'll be fine, Granger," he murmured quietly.

He left with Theo, who made a strange face at Hermione, and she stood rooted to her spot while the other students whispered around her.

· - ·

The Easter holiday was just as popular to students' families as Christmas, so once again, the castle remained fairly empty except for a dozen or so students. Now that the Room of Requirement was accessible at all times, Theo, Wanda, Draco and Hermione spent a lot of their free time there, whenever they weren't taking advantage of the odd hot and sunny day outside. This time, however, Blaise joined them. His flighty mother had decided to spend her holidays in Venice with her new fifth husband.

Some nights, Draco and Hermione would stay up late in the adjacent bedroom she'd asked for before, but with a few décor changes so that it didn't remind them too much of how it ended the last time they were there. Hermione enjoyed their moments alone, but something was nagging at the back of her mind.

"Wait," she said one day as he lay on top of her on the bed, slipping his hands under her shirt. He felt warm and hard in between her legs, but her brain wasn't into it.

"Wait, no, stop," she repeated. He immediately ceased his movements and raised his head to look at her questioningly. "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked before kissing behind her ear and whispering, "It's pretty clear to me what we're doing."

"No, I mean in general," she clarified, pushing on his chest until he was sitting up next to her. "What are we to each other? Where is this going?"

He stayed silent for what felt like long minutes before he ran his hands through his hair and looked at her, searching for something in her eyes. She wondered if he was applying Legilimency on her again.

"Ah," he said with a sigh.

"Ah?" she asked disappointed. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Well, excuse me for not having my thoughts together as you spring deep questions at me when I'm trying to rub my hard-on on you!"

"So that's all I am, am I? A warm body to shag?" she accused, scrambling to fix her clothes and finding her shoes, which were scattered at the foot of the bed.

"Shut up, it's not that and you know it," his hurt tone caught her attention and she looked up to see him sitting on the bed.

"No, I don't. It's precisely why I'm asking." She needed for him to say something, anything to let her know he saw a future with her and this wasn't just a pastime.

He'd achieved what he wanted, what she signed up to help him with, and getting to know him intimately had been a pleasant surprise, but Ginny was right and she needed more.

"I don't know," he said with a tired sigh. "It's my real answer."

"You don't know," she repeated, feeling even further disappointed. "Then what, you expect us to hide forever?"

"Forever? Hermione—"

"Don't _Hermione_ me right now!"

"Listen, please!" he begged desperately, shaking his head. "I care about you, okay? That much is true, but—"

"It's not enough."

"But what else do you want from me? I have nothing to offer to you, honestly!"

"Nothing?!" She huffed and walked closer until she was standing in front of him and he looked at her. "Well, I want a real relationship, can't you offer me that at least?"

"I wish, Hermione, I really do." Her traitor heart broke at his forlorn voice. "You deserve so much, you deserve the fucking world, but I can't give it to you."

"I don't want the world, Draco, but I want _you_. I want _us_."

"And I want us too, but—" He took a sharp breath trying to gather his thoughts. "I've been living in one of my best dreams and this sliver of fantasy you've given me helped me get through all these months. Otherwise, I would have given up on myself and this place very quickly.

"But outside of Hogwarts there's a world who's shunned me, and rightfully so, I could never deny that." He looked up at her with glassy eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat, anticipating the worst. "It means that I can't give you anything else other than myself and, as you said, it's not enough. I can't go to shops or restaurants, Hermione. I can only count on the dirty gold Lucius' indefinite imprisonment has left me, a house I loathe and don't want, and a broken mother.

"You're Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake. I can't let you go out in public with me and ruin what you've earned. You can make a change in our world, just like you've always dreamed of. And it won't happen if you're with me, don't you see?"

"Are you finished?" she asked after a moment of silence. She was seething.

"Yeah..." he said in an exhale. His grey eyes shone and his face fell as he took in her angry frown.

"So you're saying that no matter how real what we have may be, outside of here we should not see each other, am I right?" She tried to control her voice, but it still came out shaky with hurt and rage. "You once told me I was worth fighting for."

"I'm sorry."

Hermione walked to the door and opened it before she said, "No, I'm the one who's sorry, because I've fallen for an idiot."

She was halfway down the corridor before she felt the tears running down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Things have to get worse before they get better, okay? Trust me. Or don't, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also, McGonagall treating a simple _Petrificus Totalus_ with Mandrakes is a bit much, you might say, but the idiot is just going to stay quiet a little bit longer. Maybe then he'll learn... *shrug*
> 
> See you next week! By the way, the story won't go to September, that's how close we are to the ending.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, **AurorEowyn** and **Girl of Chaos**!


	13. Tempore Mutationem

13.

Wanda found Hermione outside, sitting with her back to the wall of one of the greenhouses, in a hidden corner. The young girl followed the sound of sniffles as she was coming up to the Owlery in the afternoon. When she spotted Hermione, at first she thought her friend was crying for the reasons she'd heard Theo and Draco fight the other day, but then she saw Hermione was reading a letter.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Wanda asked her with concern in her eyes as she approached.

Hermione was startled to have been found in such a state. She wiped her tears away and folded back the letter. Wanda sat beside her in silence for a long time until Hermione had calmed down.

"Does your head hurt too, when you cry?" the girl asked.

Hermione exhaled through her nose as she smiled slightly before nodding. She didn't trust that her voice wouldn't break if she tried to speak. Wanda looked at her and it felt as though the girl was seeing through her.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk yet," Wanda said in a soft voice. "We can stay here for a while."

And that's what they did. From their spot, they could see the top of the Owlery, where several owls rested midway through a delivery, flew around and picked at the treat dispensers, trying to earn more than they were enchanted to give.

When the light started dwindling as the sun set in the sky, Hermione glanced at her side. Wanda was sitting with her legs crossed, her back straight and her eyes closed. The girl exhaled and smiled contentedly.

"Meditation is good for you," she murmured. "You should try it. Helps with anxiety."

She opened her eyes and fixed them on Hermione. This girl had an air to her which always fascinated Hermione. She seemed like an old soul trapped in an eleven-year-old body. She was quiet in that deep way where whenever she said something, it was always worth listening to. While Hermione would yap endlessly, Wanda could listen forever.

"My parents' house was sold today," Hermione said finally. "It was the last thing I had left of them, but…It didn't feel right coming back."

"Oh, I didn't know they were—"

"They're not," Hermione rushed to say. She didn't even want to think of it that way. "During the war, I thought they'd be in danger, so I _Obliv_ —I—" She sighed in defeat. "I _Obliviated_ them."

"Oh, no," Wanda whispered. She took one of Hermione's hands in both of hers. "Did it go wrong…?"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "It went too well," she said. "They're somewhere in Australia and they don't even know I exist."

"I'm sorry," Wanda said earnestly.

"Thank you."

Wanda let go of Hermione's hand and hugged her. Hermione leaned her head on the girl's shoulder, grateful to have someone willing to listen without judgement. She'd been missing Ginny all week. Earlier that day she had gone up to the Owlery to send her a letter explaining what had happened with Draco when the bad news had landed on her head, literally.

"How have you been sleeping?" Wanda asked curiously and Hermione frowned.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh well, Draco has been giving the other guys a hard time since you broke up," Wanda said feebly. "I thought maybe you were having trouble sleeping, as well."

Hermione took a deep breath. She didn't want to know how bad of a time Draco was having, how he was as miserable as her, how his dark circles had reappeared along with his bad mood. She already saw it every day and it irritated her because she was feeling the same way.

"We didn't break up," Hermione said. "We weren't a couple, to begin with."

"Neither of you believe that, do you?"

"I don't know anymore." Hermione couldn't decide whether Wanda talking to her like she'd had experience in love and heartbreak offended her or impressed her.

"Have you ever heard your voice in a recording and felt like it wasn't yours?" Wanda asked and Hermione nodded. She remembered her father filming her as a kid with her mother at the beach or around the yard, telling them to say hello. "It will always sound different to others than it does in our own head. I think it all works like that. Everything is always different in our head."

Hermione looked at her startled. "Are you sure you're only eleven?"

Wanda chortled. "I read a lot," she said shrugging. "Honestly, I don't know how I ended up in Slytherin, especially having grown up with muggle parents…"

"You know, my best friend was also brought up by Muggles," Hermione said. "He was nearly sorted into Slytherin and he would have been just as brilliant if he had."

"Do you really think Harry Potter would have saved the wizarding world without the people he met by being in Gryffindor?" Wanda asked with a glint in her eye. "Draco always says he never achieved anything without help, especially from you."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "I believe…Harry didn't adapt to being a Gryffindor just because he was sorted in it. A House doesn't define everything a person is, does it? Perhaps in Gryffindor, he was able to find people with many qualities compatible to him, but he was in charge of his own life as much as anybody else, despite the obstacles."

· - ·

When Easter passed and all students had returned to Hogwarts, Hermione lamented how the dynamics in the group of friends, which had flourished in Slug Club, were now thrown. Draco missed April's dinner. She'd entertained the idea of not going, but Ginny insisted she needed her there. Hermione knew that was not the case and her friend was only trying to maintain a level of normalcy, but seeing how Draco blew his friends off didn't put her in a good mood. She thought it was her fault.

The Battle of Hogwarts anniversary fell on a Sunday. Draco didn't make an appearance, either, and some people thought it was disrespectful. Hermione resented it because whether he attended or not, she knew they wouldn't be happy. The air around the castle felt bittersweet, as they both celebrated and mourned in a memorial party dedicated to those who'd fallen during the war. All of Hermione's friends from last year were invited and she felt happy to see them, even Ron. He looked older and seemed more reserved around her, but he still engaged her in conversation when everything felt too stilted.

"I've quit Auror training," he told her when they hugged at the end of the night outside of the entrance to say goodbye. Her surprised face made him chuckle. "It wasn't for me, Hermione, we both know that. It was Harry's dream, not mine."

"I know, but…it was a good first step into the Ministry," she said and he made a face.

"Yeah, I don't fancy working there," he confessed. "I'll be managing George's shop in Hogsmeade for a while, see how it goes."

"Oh, that's good."

"Listen, I know I've been a right git about a lot of things," he continued, looking at her nervously. "But I still consider you my friend and I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. I'm sorry I ever made you feel tied down."

"Don't say that," she admonished, brushing her hands down his arms. "It's neither of our faults that our paths diverged."

"I know, but I could have made the transition better instead of just giving up."

"And I shouldn't have cut the connection altogether." She'd always regretted how she left for Hogwarts and avoided communicating with him out of fear.

He hugged her again and she melted into him. Despite not having any romantic feelings for him anymore, it comforted her how easy and uncomplicated it could be with him. Growing up, his childish antics irritated her, but now she craved a piece of that innocence back.

When she walked back into the castle, Theo was exiting the Great Hall where the memorial was held with Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry and two other Aurors. Hermione saw them shaking hands. Kingsley nodded at her with a smile as he passed her at the door and she approached Theo and Harry at the bottom of the stairs. Theo had been quite distant the last few weeks following Hermione's fight with Draco, and not only with her, but with his friend as well.

"Nice speech, Potter," Theo was saying. "Congrats on the guest teacher spot."

"Thanks," Harry said smiling. "I'm excited."

Since learning about how the Dumbledore's Army meetings were being held in the Room of Requirement, the Headmistress had offered Harry a guest spot next year in Defense Against the Dark Arts class teaching seventh-year students to practice advanced spells, including the Patronus charm.

Earlier in the night, he'd also made a speech about staying united despite the differences and embracing those who desired to join the part of society who didn't judge others by the provenience of their magic or blood. He said that harassing people for mistakes made in the past instead of congratulating their good actions in the present didn't make them any better humans, following McGonagall's sentiment from her speech the day Draco was attacked. It brought tears to Hermione's eyes to think he was somewhere in the dungeons thinking that if he showed his face anywhere near this celebration, people would think less of him. She was grateful to hear the sincerity in Harry's words, which helped convey the message even more.

Theo and Harry spotted Hermione and the latter smiled at her as she greeted them.

"You look very happy," she told Harry, who grinned even bigger.

"I am," he said. "Everything's falling into place, finally."

She smiled but frowned. "Everything?"

She saw him looking back at the entrance of the Great Hall, where Ginny was saying goodbye to Neville, who was holding hands with Hannah Abbott.

"I have a good career ahead of me, I'm in the process of renovating my own house and that beautiful girl is going to be my wife one day," he muttered proudly. "I just know it."

"Woah, Potter," Theo said. "Make us all jealous, why don't you."

Hermione looked at him and their eyes connected. They hadn't talked in a long time and she found that she missed him.

Harry laughed. "I'm lucky, what can I say?" He looked at Hermione and his expression sobered. "You okay?"

He'd asked her the same question ten times that night and every single time, she said yes even though she wasn't. Maybe he had decided to keep asking until she meant it. She'd told Harry and Ginny about her parents' house and about what happened with Draco. She was relieved when they showed her support without bashing him. While they both agreed that he would come around, Hermione wasn't convinced. "The way he acts with you," Ginny had said, "I don't doubt he has feelings for you. And despite what he says about protecting you by not being together publicly, he's going to regret that, just give it time."

Ginny walked up to them with a smile and Harry wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're almost done with school," he said. "Are you sad?"

"Sad? Are you mental?" Ginny said chuckling. "I can't wait!"

"What about you, Hermione?"

She felt sad to lose this part of herself, but she wasn't ready to admit it. "I'm excited for what's next," she said instead, trying to sound convincing.

"Sure. Well, I'm leaving for the night, but I'll be back tomorrow," he said and pointed his thumb towards Theo. "I'm not missing what he came up with to restore the Room of Hidden Things."

"They're doing it tomorrow?" Hermione asked. She knew there had been developments with Theo's theory, but she had no idea they were ready to try it so soon.

"Yeah, come over at nine," Harry said. "Kingsley is bringing a few people from the Department of Mysteries. They did some trials and they said it worked, it's brilliant."

Hermione looked at Theo and he seemed to be blushing. When Harry and Ginny walked away, Hermione stood there watching him sigh and wriggle his hands awkwardly. He seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"So you're not talking to me anymore?" Hermione asked accusingly.

He raised his head in surprise. "I thought…that you were angry with me," he said.

"What?" she asked in astonishment. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," he said with a sigh. "After you and Draco fought, he said to leave you alone, so I gave you some space, but then I also fought with him and he stopped talking to me, then you stopped talking to me—"

She hugged him around the middle. "I'm sorry," she said into his chest. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I wasn't sure…"

He sighed in relief and squeezed her closer. "It's okay. I just want us to be friends again."

"So what did you fight about?" she asked when they pulled apart and he sighed once more.

"I told him he was an idiot for letting you go," he said and she closed her eyes imagining how that would have set Draco off. "He misses you, Hermione. He dreams about you and talks in his sleep, calling for you…"

She hung her head and stepped back. It sounded dramatic, but she had to admit to herself how much she also missed Draco. She saw the last of the guests filing out the door, while Filch grunted at them to clear out in five minutes.

"Listen, because if he won't say it, then I will," Theo said fiercely. "He loves you. And I'm pretty sure you love him back. And…he has issues, that's for sure, but you both deserve a chance. You're my friends and I hate to see you suffering right now."

Hermione was left speechless, not knowing how to answer. She thought she'd experienced love before, but it had never felt like this. It had never felt exhilarating and suffocating at the same time. It had been simple and effortless, but it had fizzled out just as quickly as it had come. Not this time. Whenever she saw Draco the previous few weeks, her stomach churned and her chest constricted with anxiety. She worried about him and she missed the smirks and smug smiles he directed at her while they revised subjects together and he was quick to point out the right answers. She missed the stimulating conversations they had and she missed his voice as he read a book aloud while she sat on his lap. She missed his arms around her, telling her to breathe and that she was safe whenever she felt a panic attack coming on. She missed his sweet, but hungry and passionate kisses.

Theo took her hand as her chin started trembling and tears threatened to spill out. "Tell me that it's not all lost," he said.

· - ·

The next morning, Hermione skipped class for the first time in her life to join Harry and Theo on the seventh floor, ready to witness the full recovery of the Room of Hidden Things. A team of five wizards and six witches came in following the Minister and Professor McGonagall. She gave the three young friends a questioning look, but she didn't comment on their presence. Soon after, a tall figure appeared from the other side of the corridor.

"Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said after spotting him right away. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Draco looked nervous. He glanced behind the Headmistress to Theo and Harry, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"We discussed destroying the Vanishing Cabinet," McGonagall told Kingsley, who nodded.

"I'd like to see for myself," Draco said.

"Very well," McGonagall conceded softly. "Shall we?"

Harry led the group and the familiar big metal door appeared in front of them. He pushed to open it and everyone saw how it had been left, in ashes but with no Ashwinders. It seemed that the day McGonagall had first visited the room, she'd got rid of all the remaining ice.

The Ministry officials set out to work quickly and everybody else looked on in fascination. They used a spell Hermione had never heard of before and she knew it had been Theo's invention. Hermione walked around with Harry as piles and piles of furniture, artefacts, books and anything else imaginable were brought back from the mountains of ashes.

" _Tempore Mutationem_ ," she heard one of the officials mutter as he made a complicated movement with his wand. So that was it, a spell which turned the ashes back to its original form.

Hermione was barely aware of Theo and Draco walking behind them, talking quietly. She hoped they were finally making peace.

"There it is, Draco," Theo said loudly. Ahead of them, sat the Vanishing Cabinet that connected Hogwarts with Borgin and Burkes. "Professor, can he do the honours?"

McGonagall voiced her consent and Draco walked passed Hermione and Harry, sending a strong charm nonverbally and without preamble, destroying the tall cupboard at once with a resounding noise. Deep cracks appeared all over the surface before it fell in pieces.

Hermione saw Draco's shoulders shag considerably and he hung his head. Professor McGonagall approached him and put her arm around his back, patting his upper arm. She told him something inaudible to the rest and he nodded.

Hermione felt Harry's hand around hers and he asked, "Okay?"

"Yes," she responded.

"This is pretty incredible, huh?" he said with a smile. He didn't specify what "this" meant. He could be referring to all the things being returned to the room or the fact that Draco seemed to have chosen this moment to symbolically get rid of his past demons.

"Why, thank you, Potter." Theo moved beside them with a mischievous smile. "I'll gladly accept your tip if you know what I mean…"

"Theo!" Hermione exclaimed slapping him in the arm. It never ceased to amaze her how brazen he could be. Her friend chuckled, but she could have sworn Harry's cheeks turned a bit pink.

Kingsley, who had walked ahead to supervise the Ministry workers, caught back up to them. "Minerva, let's go have some tea. They'll come up to your office when they've finished," he said with a booming voice and an expression of satisfaction. "It's a big room."

McGonagall nodded as she let go of Draco and they walked back. As the Minister passed by Theo, he extended out his hand for him to shake.

"Excellent job, Mr Nott," he said. "Come down to the Headmistress' office in an hour and we will be discussing compensation."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I also have a proper job offer if you're still interested."

"Of course, Sir."

When McGonagall and Kingsley exited the room, they left Harry, Hermione, Theo and Draco in somewhat of an awkward position. The Slytherins seemed to have made-up overnight and Theo was friendly with all of them now, but as for the rest, she couldn't tell.

"Oh, something was overlooked there." Theo spotted a small section a few metres away to their left where a skinny and tall pile of ashes could be seen next to a set of chairs. He walked over there as the other three looked around to see if something else was missing.

" _Tempore Mutationem_ ," Theo cast and the ashes turned into something Hermione recognised: a giant chess piece, the king.

"Oh, fuck, no way!" Harry said behind her.

"I know, right—" she said as she turned towards him, but realised he was looking at something else. An old, tattered book rested innocently on a small table amongst many other things.

"It's still here." He slowly approached the table and grabbed the book, weighing it in his hands.

"Harry, no," she said desperately. "Please."

He looked at her, but his face told her he was deep in thought. "Oi, Malfoy!"

She gasped, alarmed. "What are you doing?"

Draco appeared around the corner looking suspicious. Theo stood next to Hermione, watching.

"Just wanted to say," Harry began a bit nervously. "Seeing what you did today and I guess what you've done all year, helping fix this room and whatnot, maybe I've given you a harder time than I should."

Draco looked at him in confusion but didn't say anything. Hermione looked on, intrigued as to where this was going, but also kind of terrified.

"I think this should belong to you," Harry said, offering Draco the book.

"Thanks, but I already have a Potions textbook," Draco said, eyeing the deplorable state of the cover. "And in much better condition."

"It's not just any textbook," Harry said. "Take it."

Draco frowned at his insistence and took the book, opening it. "This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince," he read. "Who's that?"

"Harry, stop," Hermione said, stepping in between them and reaching for the book, but Draco moved it away. "Don't take it, Draco, please."

"What is it?" Draco asked even more intrigued now that Hermione didn't want him to have it.

"Let's go have a chat, just you and I," Harry said to him. When Hermione made a disturbed sound, he addressed her. "Calm down, there's horrifying stuff I will point out not to use, but there are also very valuable notes. I'm just trying to make peace with him, trust me."

_Trust. What a double-edged sword_ , she thought. She sighed in defeat, knowing she'd be worrying while they talked, but in the end, there was nothing else she could do.

"All right," she said, glancing at Draco, who was skimming through the pages, and back to Harry. "I have Charms class next. I'll see you later."

· - ·

Hermione didn't see Draco during lunch and Ginny told her Harry had left with the Minister not too long before then. She wanted to go find him, to make sure he understood how dangerous that book could be, but she had to trust that Harry had already conveyed it.

Three days later, she was studying at the library in the morning, sitting in her usual spot, when someone sat in front of her. She barely noticed them until she heard a throat clear. It startled her because at that hour, most students were in class and she could put all her concentration in the books and parchments in front of her. She looked up to see Draco's grey eyes fixed on her. He was clutching the Half-Blood Prince book on the table. She took a sharp breath.

"Why didn't you want me to have it?" he asked. His face was expressionless. It was the first time he'd said anything to her since they fought.

"I would hope that Harry explained—"

"Potter told me everything," he said. "But I need to know why you thought I shouldn't have this book."

He watched her patiently. He didn't sound angry or accusatory, only curious. She sat back on her seat trying to find the right words.

"That book almost got you killed," she explained. "Twice."

He nodded for her to keep going.

"I don't know what other harmful, crazy spells and curses there could be in it, but I worried so much for Harry when he had it, and I—" she felt a lump crawling up her throat as she spoke. "I guess I don't want you to be in danger."

After a long moment, Draco seemed satisfied with her answer. He stood up and started walking away before he turned back around.

"It has a detailed and modified version of Felix Felicis that should make the brewing process much easier," he said. "There's also a better version of the Draught of Living Dead potion which helps brew it faster, and several other altered formulas. That's what I'll use the book for, Granger, so don't worry."

He gave his back to her again when she called, "Draco!" and he stopped. "Don't let Madam Pince see it. She'll go nuts with how ragged it looks," she said.

· - ·

With N.E.W.T.s fast approaching, Hermione focused all her energy on studying. The only event she attended outside of her routine was the last game of the school's Quidditch season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, at the end of May. It seemed like Gryffindor would take the House Cup after all, thanks to the team's effort at earning quite a lot of points while also giving a beautiful show. Hermione was amazed at how quickly nearly three hours had passed without her realising.

In the same way, June finally arrived and McGonagall handed over their N.E.W.T.s schedule, which would expand for two weeks. Hermione was in a constant state of anxiety before, during and after her exams, appearing frazzled and barely eating. Even Professor Gournie stopped her once to ask how she was doing. The woman invited her for tea once she'd finished her exams, just a week before the school year ended.

"I heard your examinations went very well," Gournie commented with a smile as they sat down in her office while a kettle poured hot tea in two beautifully decorated cups.

Hermione had been able to relax for a few days by then, knowing she'd done her absolute best and felt very satisfied and proud of herself.

"I'm confident that I'll be able to achieve great results," Hermione said, blushing slightly. "I've worked hard for it."

"I'm sure you did, my dear," Gournie said. "Now you can enjoy a bit of freedom, yes?"

Hermione nodded before taking a sip. "I'd like to travel this summer before I start my probation at St Mungo's."

She'd applied to start a three-year trial as a Healer while she did a Muggle medicine program online. But before that, she'd decided to visit Australia and try to look for her parents. Inspired by Theo, she was determined to find a way to reverse her strong memory charm safely. She knew there was still a lot to learn about magic and what witches and wizards were capable of. But first, she needed to locate Wendell and Monica Wilkins before they could go back to being Richard and Jean Granger, her parents.

"That sounds wonderful," Gournie said softly. "Of course, I'd like to keep our contact, if you agree, especially if we want to finish our project."

They'd decided that Hermione would put all of her notes about Gournie's life in order and they would flesh them out into a manuscript to be published. Thanks to the Professor's contacts along with Slughorn's, they'd surely be able to turn their project into a reality.

"Yes, Professor, absolutely!"

"Then you can start calling me Marie, then."

"I'll try," Hermione said chuckling.

"Now, has a certain blond Slytherin made any progress, lately?"

Professor Gournie, Marie, had turned into Hermione's confidante of sorts. As much as the woman enjoyed talking about herself, she was also a romantic and became interested in helping Hermione in regards to her secret love life.

"He held a door for me the other day before our written Potions exam," Hermione recalled. "That's about it."

"Hmm," Gournie grunted. "I might have to kick that boy into gear myself."

"Please, don't say anything to him," Hermione said shaking her head. "Draco needs to take the step on his own."

"But you're still open to it, aren't you?" Gournie asked. "The school year is about to end, after all."

"Yes, I am."

"Excellent," the Professor said. "Then maybe you could, you know, take the horn into your own hands, or whatever muggles say."

Hermione snorted, nearly spitting out her tea. Professor Gournie had started reading a few harlequin novels a friend from America had sent her, but there were more than a few muggle expressions that she didn't understand. No matter how wrong she did it, she still tried to incorporate them in her speech. Hermione suspected she did it humorously for her sake.

"You're a powerful witch, Hermione, in every sense of the word," she said disregarding the girl's reaction. "You should go for what you want, let him know it's time to man up because that boy is clearly still very smitten from what you've told me. He's just scared."

Since Hermione learned about him having dreams about her and after their last conversation where she'd basically confessed how she still cared about him, she didn't know what to make of Draco's new attitude. He'd started getting closer again, doing little things for her, like opening doors, fetching ingredients for her during Potions class, sharing tools in Herbology and even sat with her and her friends during lunch one day when Theo dragged Draco and Blaise with him. He did these things in front of everyone, so people had started noticing, but those gestures still seemed minuscule to Hermione. Despite that, she didn't dare demand more from him again. According to Gournie, though, she should.

· - ·

The last Monday of June, the castle was practically empty, as most of the students were taking advantage of the fact that exams were over and they finally had free time to walk outside and bask in the sun before they had to return home in a few days. Another memorial would be held at the school on June 30th in honour of Professor Dumbledore, this time without guests or parties. A day after that, the Hogwarts Express would bring Hermione and the rest of her last year peers back to London for the last time as students.

Coming back from their walk around the lake, Hermione, Theo and Ginny spotted a familiar blonde head of hair, long and clipped halfway up. Narcissa Malfoy was led by Hagrid up to the castle entrance from the Thestral carriage at the start of the path.

"Oh, boy," Theo said.

"What is she doing here?" Ginny asked, echoing Hermione's thoughts.

"Draco said he requested a last meeting with McGonagall," Theo explained. "But I don't think he expected his mummy to join in."

Once Mrs Malfoy was inside, Filch greeted her before leading her towards the Headmistress' office. Hagrid hung back outside chatting with Hermione and her friends. They asked what Narcissa Malfoy was doing at Hogwarts and he could only tell them what they already knew. She was meeting McGonagall and nobody knew why.

"After her boy came to apologise in his and his father's name, I would expect anything these days," Hagrid said nonchalantly.

"He did what?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! He came by the other day and I almost closed the door on his pointy face when I saw him, but he said he was sorry he ever tried to get me sacked, somethin' or other…"

"When Potter gave Draco that book and talked to him…it did something to him," Theo muttered.

Hermione exchanged a look with Ginny and the redhead was smiling. If Draco was putting some effort into making things right with the people he had wronged, what was taking so long for him to do something about her? Maybe she'd have to grab the bull by the horns, just like Gournie had tried to say. There were three more days left in the school year and after that, she wasn't sure when or if she'd see him again if neither of them did nothing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AurorEowyn & Girl of Chaos are the best betas!


	14. Not So Secret

14.

When Hermione noticed that Draco was missing at breakfast again, Theo told her that he had gone to the site of Dumbledore's tomb before the flurry of activity around there started for the memorial. She quickly finished her pumpkin juice and walked down to the lakeshore looking for him.

He was sitting on the ground where the tree line started. She could have sworn he was asleep, leaning back on a tree trunk with his eyes closed. But when she approached, he raised his head and looked at her. His face was serene.

"Hi," she said softly, not wanting to disturb his peace. The silence around this space seemed more evident.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Am I interrupting your…nap?"

Draco smirked. "The little girl, Wanda, taught me how to meditate," he explained.

"That's good," she said smiling a little and he nodded. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course not," he said, looking at her with a weird expression, confused but welcoming.

She bent down and removed a few twigs before sitting to his left. The weather was starting to warm up, so she'd opted to wear one of her new skirts for the first time, a light blue one that rode up an inch or two when she sat. She noticed him eyeing her legs and secretly enjoyed his attention.

"Hermione, I'm—"

"Wait, let me say something first," she interrupted. She'd come looking for him to take some control back of their situation and she felt like she needed to make the first move into a positive outcome.

"Okay…"

"I just think we shouldn't leave after what happened without acknowledging the fact that we had a good friendship at the very least."

"Oh."

She realised then what it must have sounded like and regretted it immediately.

"I'm not saying that I want us to only be friends," she rushed to say. "Even though we could be, but I think we could work on what we had and maybe build up to making it public. Because what Harry said the other day is right. I mean, we shouldn't be ashamed of what we've been through, we can accept and embrace it to become better people. And I'm not going to sit back again and just wait for you to get your head out of your arse—"

"Granger."

"What?"

"I agree."

She looked at him startled. "You agree?"

Draco nodded slowly. He tentatively moved his left arm to rest with his palm facing up. Hermione saw the scar from his _Morsmordre_ mark had healed significantly. She traced it with her finger before she put his hand on her thigh. They both sighed and she smiled.

"Potter told me the Minister has been putting together a team to revise all blood-purist laws and modify them," Draco murmured, closing his hand on her more tightly. "I want to believe in a better world and I don't want to live in fear anymore."

She felt tears threatening to spill when she heard the shakiness in his voice. He looked in the distance towards the white tomb. He turned his head and fixed his eyes on hers before raising his other hand to rest under her chin.

"Would you be my not-so-secret girlfriend, Hermione Granger?" he asked with a smirk.

She laughed merrily, rolling her head back, and he chuckled along. "Yes, I would, Draco Malfoy," she said once she sobered. He let go of her hand and put his down on the ground behind her, leaning closer. Their lips met in a tentative kiss before she became more insistent. She'd missed the feeling of being desired and cherished.

"I'm sorry I was an idiot," he whispered against her lips. She hummed in acknowledgement but didn't stop kissing him.

They spent several minutes making up for lost time, snogging on the ground like teenagers. When they heard people making their way near the tomb, where the memorial would be held, they stood up. Hermione walked ahead when she spotted their friends standing together where Professor Flitwick was creating a circle. Ginny was having a conversation with Astoria right behind Wanda and Roman, who stood in front because they were smaller. Hermione approached Ginny and the redhead smiled at her.

"Everything okay?" she asked as her gaze travelled behind Hermione. She felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and she knew exactly who it was. Ginny grinned wider and Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach.

"We're good," Draco said next to them.

"I see that," Ginny said with a chuckle before squeezing Hermione's hand closest to her.

Hermione chanced a glance at Astoria and the girl was watching them with rapt attention. When she caught Hermione's eye, she smiled at her with genuine delight.

The memorial service was brief. Headmistress McGonagall spoke a few words about Professor Dumbledore from when she met him. She expressed regret about how newcomer students this first year after the war and some of last year didn't have a chance to meet him, but she welcomed everyone to keep asking and talking about him, to keep him in their memories.

After the ceremony, the group of friends stayed behind as everybody else walked away, either back to the castle or around to the other side of the lake. But Dennis Creevey didn't leave. Instead, the boy approached Hermione's group, whose arm was clutched around Draco's as they listened to Theo.

"…so I told Mr Shacklebolt I can start whenever—" he was saying.

"Excuse me," Dennis said behind them and they turned. "Malfoy?"

Draco looked at him in confusion. "Yes?"

Dennis looked around, seemingly noticing for the first time how an entire group of people were looking at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and forced his words out quickly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I appreciate you trying to be better and…good luck."

"Thank you," Draco said earnestly.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Dennis," she said and the boy nodded at them, blushing slightly, before walking away.

"Well, that was interesting…" said Theo.

"Hey, what do you say about us having a party in the Room of Requirement to celebrate our graduation?" Astoria suggested.

They all agreed to go up after the end of the school year feast but reminded Roman and Wanda that they'd have to leave before curfew. Later that night, they all shared an evening playing games and forgetting House colours in favour of cultivating their friendship.

Hermione learned that Astoria also wanted to become a Healer, but wanted to focus more on research as she suffered from an ancestral blood curse that she wanted to find the cure for. It was also the reason for her interest in studying Alchemy in the first place. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment while they processed the news, but Astoria assured them that she would find a solution. It seemed that Draco already knew about this, so he was the first to try and divert the attention by asking other people about their plans after school.

Blaise wasn't sure of any specific occupation he'd like to have, but he wanted to travel around the world for a while, and he already had the money for it. Ginny had been drafted to play Quidditch professionally and begin training within the next season. Theo finally finished telling the group about his meeting with the Minister, who'd offered him a job at the Department of Mysteries. He'd be shadowing a few officials for some time before he was assigned cases by himself, but he was happy to assist regardless. Luna had decided to continue her research on magizoology and after having met her over Easter, Newton Scamander had offered her a spot as his apprentice before Rolf graduated the following year. They'd planned to open a sanctuary together for magical beasts near extinction.

Hermione explained her plan to visit Australia during the summer and she noticed Draco clamming up after that. He only said he'd get a few things together before he attempted to open up a shop.

They all had a good time sharing stories from Hogwarts and they promised to keep in contact with each other in the future.

Hermione and Draco chose to spend the night in the bedroom inside the Room of Requirement. While he'd been quick to agree to stay, he'd also seemed a bit distant throughout the night, so that was the first thing she asked him about as soon as they got rid of their clothes and laid in bed in their underwear. He was facing up, looking at the ceiling and she laid on her side with a hand supporting her head, looking at him.

"Did you freak out earlier when I said I was leaving for the summer?" she asked.

Draco stayed silent for a few seconds before he turned his head to look at her. She saw vulnerability in his grey eyes, something she'd never seen before.

"You asked me once what I thought would happen with us after school," he began with a low voice. "I don't like the idea of being away from you."

"I know," she whispered. "Me either."

Hermione moved closer and rested a hand on his chest, caressing the scarce hairs there before brushing his scar with a feather-light touch. She had considered not leaving after they'd reconciled, but getting her parents back as soon as possible had been a priority long before she came back to Hogwarts.

"You know that recovering my parents' memories is my number one goal right now," she explained, hoping he would understand. "Seeing them in July was not enough and I still need to learn more. The Healers at St Mungo's are making progress with Lockheart, and I realise until I get there I won't know what to do with my parents, but I need to establish some contact at least. I miss them."

"Hermione," he said as he sat up, putting a hand over hers in his chest and brushing a tear away from her cheeks. "I'm not asking you to choose, I know they're important. But would you consider taking me with you?"

The shock on her face as she registered his words would have been comical, had their conversation not been so serious.

"I thought you had a few months of house arrest left to fulfil," she said with furrowed brows.

"I settled my and my mother's debt with the Minister the other day," he said with a proud smirk.

"What?" she asked amazed. "How did that happen? Is that why she was here?"

"Yeah, she came by to give me a late birthday present and attend the meeting with McGonagall," he said quickly. "Anyway, I donated half the frozen eggs to Slughorn and also a quarter of my recently-inherited Malfoy fortune to the school. Adding that up with my good deeds and stellar behaviour this year, I managed to acquire a pardon for myself and my mother."

She looked at him in astonishment. "I'm sorry, uh…They lifted your house arrest, just like that?" She wasn't sure whether to be glad and proud that he was finally free or disappointed at the judicial system for accepting money in exchange for a pardon so quickly. She figured the fact that it was going to Hogwarts instead of the Ministry was worth considering as a better choice.

"Turns out I'm too rich now, but I'd rather my family's dirty money go to a good cause than just sitting on it because I'm not planning on touching much of it anyway," he explained. "I'll buy my mother a place wherever she wishes to live, give her part of the money and the rest I can donate overtime."

Draco looked at Hermione expectantly. It was clear that he'd been hesitant to tell her about the money and he was unsure about what she would think. She thought about it and decided that after all, whatever he chose to do with his riches was his business, but at least he was being generous about it.

"So you're free to travel abroad, then?" she finally asked, smiling.

He grinned and kissed her nose sweetly. "I am," he said. "As soon as I put some things in order with Mother and my living arrangements. Maybe a couple of weeks?"

"Sounds perfect," she said and leaned forward to kiss him properly this time.

Hermione pushed him back to lay his head on the pillow and she sat straddling him on the bed. This was her favourite position, where she felt the most in control. They snogged for minutes, taking their time to get reacquainted with each other's taste. Their bodies moved on their own accord, her hips gyrating slightly and grinding on him while he tried to push up, both seeking some much-needed friction to quench their burning.

"You said something about a birthday?" she asked panting into his lips.

"I turned twenty on the fifth of June," he said, smirking before he kissed her mouth. "I was too busy being stupid to tell you, remember?"

"Ugh, let's forget that ever happened," she suggested. Her brain felt fuzzy from lust.

"No," he responded almost in a groan. "You confessed you'd fallen for me."

She stopped moving over him and felt her heartbeat increasing. She looked down at him and saw his half-closed eyes fixed on her with intensity. She swallowed hard.

"Is that still true?" he asked and she nodded slowly. "Do you want to hear my confession?"

She nodded again and he sat up, keeping her in his arms. They ended up chest to chest and she could feel the rise and fall of his as he breathed. She thought he could probably feel how her heart was hammering fast in hers. Hermione raked her eyes over his face as she brushed her arms from his neck to his shoulders and down his arms, trying to commit this moment to her memory. She knew what was coming and she hoped her mouth would work with her brain when it came time to answer.

"You're…incredible, Hermione, and I admire you so much," he began and she feared he might back down and disappoint her, but he didn't, because in the next breath he said shakily, "I've fallen hard for you too," and she felt like she might explode from massive happiness, relief and affection all at the same time. She realised it wasn't the biggest revelation ever, but the fact that he said it so nervously meant it was more than she could ask for at the moment. Right then, it was significant enough and there would be time to expand on it. He seemed nervous for a second as she stared at him before her face broke into the biggest smile ever. She started giggling almost uncontrollably and he grinned.

"You think it's funny that I'm pouring my heart out for you, witch?" he said playfully in between gritted teeth. He tickled her sides as she laughed harder, trying to fight him off.

"I think it's brilliant!" she exclaimed breathlessly in between laughter.

Draco ceased his tickling and ran his hands down her sides to grab her arse. Hermione sighed contentedly and leaned her forehead on his shoulder as he ground her against him. She kissed his neck after nipping it softly and whispered, "Happy belated birthday, Draco," into his ear. She felt his smile against her cheek and she turned to kiss his. She pulled back while she kept her face close to his as she brushed her hand down to cup his erection through his pants and he moaned.

"Happy, indeed," he said with a hiss.

· - ·

The next day, the castle was a flurry of activity. The excitement about going back home and spending the summer without homework and classes was evident in everyone's faces. Last year students shared bittersweet moments as they toured the castle after breakfast for the last time as students. Hermione walked up the steps to the Headmistress office an hour before the train would leave. She entered the room and looked around before her eyes fell upon Professor McGonagall, who was leaning on her desk with a small smile on her face.

"Hermione Granger," she said fondly. "You know, you're welcomed at Hogwarts any time you want to come back."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I believe your dedication and resilience will get you far." McGonagall moved towards her with an extended arm and hugged her.

After a brief conversation with the older woman, Hermione waved goodbye to the portrait of Dumbledore, who called out to her, and she walked down to the Entrance Hall where all of the students were slowly being ushered out by Filch. Hermione saw Hagrid waving first-years down towards the boathouse and she sidled between them. She hugged the large man and said goodbye. Always a sensitive man, Hagrid's eyes welled with tears. She promised to write to him frequently and he cried even harder. When the younger kids started giggling, he composed himself and they parted ways.

Hermione already felt nostalgic as she rode in the Thestral-pulled carriage with Draco, Blaise, Theo and Ginny. Her Hogwarts years were finally over. When she decided to follow Harry in his quest to find the Horcruxes, she hadn't considered the fact that not coming back to Hogwarts that year could be a permanent decision. It was only when she was presented with the possibility of finishing her education that she realised how much she'd missed it. The past year had been equally bizarre and exciting, but if she was honest with herself, she couldn't wait to move on with her life.

The long train ride back to London was mostly silent. Blaise and Theo had chosen to ride in the Slytherin compartment at the end of the train. Theo and Daphne had been getting closer again and Blaise declared he'd rather be the third wheel to them than to Hermione and Draco. The couple found a small compartment and shared it with Ginny, Luna and Rolf. Draco took up most of one bench as he laid horizontally with his head on Hermione's lap. She brushed his hair while she alternated between reading a book, chatting with her friends and looking out the window.

When the lady with the trolley came by asking if they wanted anything, Hermione bought two chocolate frogs. She saved one for Draco, who was napping, and she opened the other one. She smiled when she saw who was looking at her from the card inside. It seemed that Minerva McGonagall had been added to the list of famous witches and wizards.

The door to the compartment opened sometime before the end of the journey to reveal Roman and Wanda.

"Miss Hermione!" Roman said loudly, startling Draco awake.

"Fucking Hell," Draco protested, giving the boy a scowling look as he propped himself up to a seating position.

"Oh, sorry," Roman said sheepishly as the women laughed. "Wanda told me she wanted to say goodbye so I tagged along."

"It's okay, Roman," Hermione said kindly. She smiled and stood up to give a hug to both first-years. "I'll miss you, guys."

"We'll miss you all, too," said Wanda.

Hugs were also exchanged with Luna, Rolf and Ginny, but Draco gave them a gruff wave, still looking sleepy.

A voice echoed through the walls, "We will be reaching King's Cross Station, London, in five minutes' time. Please, remember to take all your personal belongings with you."

"You go ahead and get ready to leave," Hermione told the young Slytherins. "I'll write to you, okay? And if you have any questions about any class, you can ask me, yes? Well, except Divination."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, she says she hates it, but I predicted this," she said pointing her finger between Hermione and Draco, "with tarot cards."

"Huh?" Draco asked dumbfounded and Rolf chuckled.

"Unimportant," Hermione declared and hugged them briefly again. "Off you go."

"Wait, Red, you have to explain," Draco said when Hermione closed the door.

"No, because it was inconsequential," Hermione said, interrupting whatever Ginny had been about to say. "Just a fluke."

The train stopped then as they'd arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ so they all stood up.

"I'll tell you one day," Hermione heard Ginny whisper to Draco behind her as they exited the compartment.

The platform was packed with families. Rolf spotted his parents right away, so he and Luna said goodbye to the rest and walked away. As soon as they saw Harry, Ron, Molly and Arthur Weasley walking towards them, Draco told Hermione he had to go say goodbye to his friends and he'd be back. Hermione was disappointed for a moment and wanted to follow him, but all of sudden she was enveloped in a hug.

"I told Arthur I'm proposing to Ginny soon and he's not very happy," Harry whispered in her ear. "Please, help."

Hermione's eyes must have shown utter surprise because Ron laughed at her as Harry let her go. Her friend looked at her rather sheepishly and she was left speechless. He was proposing to Ginny? Wasn't it too soon? But then, she reckoned, if you knew, you knew, right? She thought about her and Draco the previous night, confessing their feelings for each other.

"Um, hi," she said to Molly and Arthur, who had just got done embracing Ginny.

Molly smiled widely and opened her arms for Hermione to step in. Hermione's eyes welled up as she accepted the woman's motherly hug. She'd missed her just as much as she missed her own mother.

"Oh, dear," Molly said after they pulled apart and she noticed Hermione's glassy eyes. "When we heard you had been hurt we were so worried."

"Yes," Arthur agreed, giving Harry a bit of a side-eye. He had his arm wrapped protectively around Ginny. "That was a bit of a scare you gave us."

Harry hung his head next to Hermione and muttered an apology, but nobody except her heard him over the crowd.

"Well, we better get a move on, darlings, dinner isn't going to cook itself," Molly said. "Not all of it, anyway."

Hermione had agreed to join Harry at the Burrow that night, then she'd go stay with him at Grimmauld's Place while she got everything together before her trip. Molly, Arthur and Ginny walked ahead with their trunks, but Hermione hung back and scanned the crowd looking for Draco.

"Hey, Princess!" a familiar voice called behind a tall wizard. A hand shot up and she saw Theo approaching with Draco in tow.

"I thought I told you long ago not to call me that," Hermione said, playfully scolding while secretly loving his attention.

"You'll forever be my Gryffindor Princess," Theo said in a mocking whine before he hugged her.

"Oi," Hermione heard Ron say.

She looked at him and he seemed very confused. "Oh, didn't you meet at the memorial party last month?" Hermione asked. "Sorry. Theo, this is my friend Ron. Ron, this is my friend Theo."

Ron looked at Theo up and down before offering his hand, which the other boy shook while wearing a smirk on his face.

"Hold up, aren't you a Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"A handsome Slytherin, thank you very much," Theo responded cheekily and Ron's ears turned red, almost blending in with his hair.

"Stop," Hermione said smiling as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey," Draco said into her hair at the back of her head.

Hermione smiled wider and turned around in his arms. He settled his hands on her hips and looked around her face with a bit of apprehension.

"Woah," she barely registered Ron say behind her before Theo and Harry pulled him back and started a conversation to give the couple some space.

"You're going to stay with Potter, then?" he asked and she nodded.

She realised for the first time that he'd always implied he wasn't going back to Malfoy Manor and she'd assumed he'd go live on another one of the Malfoy properties, but he'd told her his mother had been gutting them all to sell them as soon as possible.

"Where are you…?" She wasn't sure how to phrase the question.

"I have a beautiful place in Cokeworth, on Spinner's End Street," he said smugly. "My godfather, The Half-Blood Prince, left me his decrepit childhood house in a dirty neighbourhood with everything inside."

They'd briefly discussed the bloody textbook and its implication in harmful magic. Draco had been gathering the revised potion recipes and had the idea to test them and submit an edited version for publication. It seemed that along with the book, Severus Snape had left his house and possessions to his godson.

"That's generous," Hermione said. "Surely there are tons of potion ingredients and books you can use in there."

"I don't doubt it," Draco said with a smile.

Hermione saw him eyeing her mouth and she absentmindedly licked her lips. She looked around to see what their friends were doing and she noticed they were all gaping at them, trying unsuccessfully to be discreet. There were still some families making their way out of the platform, and some of them were also gawking at her and Draco standing so close together.

He moved his hands up to frame her face and her cheeks turned pink when she saw the intent in his eyes. It was as though time stood at a standstill as he leaned closer and closer until she had to shut her eyelids so that her eyes wouldn't cross. Before she had time to feel the anticipation of what was about to happen, his lips were on hers. They moved gently at first, but when she stepped closer and put her hands flat against his back, their snogging became more fervent.

A sudden flash of light startled them apart. Looking for the source, Hermione saw a young man holding a big camera next to them. He started taking another picture and the flash went off, but Harry was quick to intercept it.

"I'm sorry, you can't take pictures here," he told the man.

"This is a public space, Sir," the man responded shrugging.

"Well, well, well, another notch on your belt, Miss Granger?" a female voice said from behind the photographer. "I come here hoping to interview the so-called 'Eighth Year' students like yourself, and look what I've found."

The smug expression on Rita Skeeter's face told Hermione she felt satisfied with what she'd seen. The insufferable woman raised her jewelled spectacles on her nose before taking out her Quick-Quotes Quill from her crocodile-skin handbag.

"Hermione Granger," she began dictating, "daughter of missing muggle parents, finds young love again with Death Eater—"

Hermione was quick to pull out her wand and point it at Skeeter. "Say that again, you nasty woman. You know what I can do to you."

"Oh," Skeeter exclaimed with a fake offended tone. "But you have nothing else against me anymore, do you?"

"Watch me act first and ask later," Hermione threatened. "I'm sure I can find something dirty about you afterwards."

Skeeter looked mildly scared, but she forced herself to straighten her spine. Harry tried to diffuse the situation while the others merely watched. Hermione finally backed down when Draco put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You can write about us, describe exactly what you've seen."

Hermione looked at him with a mixture of amazement and pride. The fact that he'd decided to step up and accept their public display, not only with their kiss but also standing up to the journalist, made her feel alight with happiness.

"I don't need your permission to do my job," Skeeter spat angrily, brushing her tight blond curls out of her face.

"Include the photo as well," he continued unfazed. "And I'd like a copy too."

Skeeter huffed, turned around and walked away with the photographer in tow.

"Hot," Theo commented.

"Which part?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"All of it," Theo clarified grinning.

Ron looked at him as though he'd grown a second head and his face was comical enough to send Hermione into a fit of giggles. Draco smiled fondly at her and she hugged him, grateful.

"Hello, dear," another familiar female voice said on the other side.

Hermione groaned softly against Draco's chest. He put his hand protectively on the back of her head and rubbed gently. They pulled apart and turned towards Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mother," Draco said. "I wasn't expecting you here."

"Clearly," she responded not looking at him, but at Hermione.

He cleared his throat but didn't let go of her, his arm still wrapped around her waist. "This is—"

"Hermione Granger, I know."

An awkward silence enveloped the group and Mrs Malfoy stood there looking at Draco expectantly. He cleared his throat again, seemingly trying to pull courage from wherever he could.

"So yes, this is Hermione, my girlfriend," he finally declared.

"Blimey," Ron said from further away.

"I see," Mrs Malfoy said, her eyes turning into slits.

"Hi," Hermione said lamely before taking a sharp breath.

"The wards at…your house prevent me from going in by myself," Mrs Malfoy explained to Draco. "I just came here to help you clean up and rearrange."

"Uh, sure," Draco said and turned to Hermione. "See you soon?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile. He pecked her mouth and turned to his mother, ready to side-along apparate. "Theo, you coming?" he asked hesitantly, with a look that led Hermione to believe he very much hoped his friend would agree. Theo let him sweat it out for a few seconds, looking like he was about to refuse before he finally said yes with a smug smile. He wouldn't let Draco off the hook very easily.

Draco pecked Hermione's lips again lightly and pulled away to grab his trunk and extend his arm for his mother to grab onto it. The older woman fixed her eyes on Hermione with an interested expression before she and her son disappeared with a resounding pop. Theo smirked and winked at her before he also disapparated.

Hermione was left there with Ron and Harry and they stepped to stand on either side of her. She sighed contentedly. Harry wrapped his arm on her shoulder and she leaned her head on his.

"So…" Ron began apprehensively. "Can someone explain what just happened?"

Hermione turned to him and he looked so utterly confused that she couldn't help but laugh, which made him even more disconcerted. She often reminisced fondly about the days when they would spend time together, just the three of them. Now it all had changed, but she figured it was for the better. Their group of friends had expanded almost effortlessly and she'd found, in the most unexpected person, someone to share her love with, hopefully forever. As she kept laughing and crying happy tears, she couldn't wait to get on with the next big chapter of her life.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, my friends. I hope you enjoyed this little story! Let me know in the comments.  
> As always, AurorEowyn and Girl of Chaos were an integral part of this, being my best betas ever. They donated their time and I'll be forever grateful.
> 
> So I still have a few ideas, maybe a future-take for these two lovebirds or a Wanda spin-off or something...There was a little easter egg about her a few episodes back. Stay tuned if you want to see that.
> 
> Finally, thank you everyone who read till the end and took the time to leave comments throughout. I very much appreciate you all.  
> Stay safe and healthy, everyone!


End file.
